Carpe Jugulum!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: AU Sasunaru Vamp fic. Sasuke is awoken from a cursed 300 year sleep in search of the one who could free him...rated for language and later chapters
1. Carpe Jugulum I

A/N: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this, 

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

Props: Poem exert from "Just a Little Pain" by SheVamp VvvV at ezboards. Only slightly modified for this fic's purpose.

Disclaimer: ... -.- As if you don't know.

Pairings: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka the others will be revealed throughout the story.

Stuff for this chapter: Bad language.

Key:

oooooo scene change

"blah" speach

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)**  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darkness.

Darkness.

Pitch black and thick, surrounding everything, erasing thoughts, feelings...pulling everything into it. He'd been in the deep shadows for so long, sleeping, frozen with no thought to past, present, or future. That state of hibernation, it had remained unchanged for weeks that changed into months. Months that moved into years, years that had grown to centuries. Aware of the world changing around him, wooden structures giving way to cement, people evolving unaware of their silent observer. He'd watched it all change, listened and waited for something worth waking up for. It was years since he'd fallen into the coma like state of rest, years since he'd given into the pits of dispar that had always been with him. It was after all those years alone, searching for something, unknown to him...after all that time...he felt it. The tiny pin prick of light in the dark, it was the thing he'd been searching for, so close, it was so close he could feel it. The body that hadn't moved for near 300 years shifted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on you sissy!"

The blonde glared ice cold cerulean eyes at the group of boys walking toward the building. He took a deep breath, it wasn't like he was scared or anything...but...but this place was so creepy! The old Uchiha mansion had stood for more years than should have been allowed thanks to nosey people at the historical society who insisted on fixing it just enough to keep it standing without ruining 'historical value'. Naruto scoffed, he had no idea who would want this place still standing. It was completely useless, used only for the occasional dare between kids, like now.

"Hurry up chicken!"

Naruto glared at the boy who was smirking at him and waving from the door the others had disappeared into.

"Fuck you Kiba!"

Bracing himself Naruto dashed after the boys trying not to think of it as entering the mouth of a sleeping monster. Though with the bitch black stones and empty windows with towers raking the sky, a monster is exactly what the place looked like to him. He tried to remain calm as he hurried up to his friends.

"Wow, talk about a waste of space." Kiba was currently inspecting the fallen chandelier covered in dust and smashed to pieces from the fall.

"Nah, it has a old creepy crypt kind of charm to it." Naruto scoffed at the boy who was glancing around while shoveling food into his mouth from the bag in his hands.

Shikamaru was inspecting the stairs while Shino was staring hard at the biggest spider Naruto had ever seen! Naruto sighed and tried to look at ease as he moved over the decrepit floorboards and into a side room. It was just as broken down as the other room, but there was some furniture left, more than likely from when it was being restored and made into a museum, it didn't last long though, no one wanted to come in.

"So when are we going to see this ghost?"

And that was why, the place had tons of ghost stories around it, unfortunately for him, Naruto believed most ghost stories. But he'd opened his big mouth and tell them his friends earlier that day that wasn't scared, now they were here, inspecting the old Uchiha mansion to prove they were 'brave'. The blonde mentally cursed his pride and scowled at the dusty fireplace.

"Come on, lets move upstairs."

Naruto turned and smirked at Chouji's shifty gaze, at least he wasn't the only one who didn't want to be here. Kiba turned and smirked at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, you look ready to piss yourself, maybe you should have gone with the girls instead."

Naruto growled.

"Keep it up dog-boy"  
Kiba scoffed and Naruto predictably launched himself at the other boy, ignoring the warning from Shikamaru, they ran up the wide stairs. He'd almost caught Kiba when he felt the ground give way under a foot. The stair crumbled sending broken wood and dust falling into what sounded like a long drop until it clattered to a floor that apparently was a fair distance down. Thankfully Naruto caught himself and yanked his foot from the hole wincing at the fell of the scratches, damn it! Kiba would so pay for this later.

"Would you two cut it out?" The brunette sighed, "So troublesome."

They carefully made their way up the stairs until they reached the second floor, at the top of the stairs there was a huge filth covered window, Naruto went up finding a panel where the glass had been broken. He looked out the window and gasped getting chills down his spine. Next to him Kiba was silent for once and Shino spoke.

"That's interesting."

The backyard was nothing but gravestones, they were jutting out of the ground at strange angels, some broken others no more than a wooden cross make with sticks. Large crosses and morose angels stood crumbling and in the scattered rows, a creepy looking vine was crawling through the yard taking over the worn stones. Amongst the scattered forgotten graves there stood in the middle, a tomb, not very large, probably fitting only one coffin, Naruto shivered again but Kiba had unfortunately recovered.

"We are so going down there!"

Naruto jerked back, "What! Why!"

The canine like boy smiled, "Because! There is a dead body in there! How cool is that?"

"Not cool at all!"

He sighed, "Come on, stop being such a wuss or I am telling Sakura."

Naruto hesitated, the whole reason he had agreed to come on this stupid dare was because he figured it would impress his crush, Sakura, after a moment of weighing the pros and cons Naruto sighed and slumped his shoulders.

With a whoop Kiba turned and raced back down the stairs forgetting about Naruto almost falling through, the rest of the group didn't even bother arguing, it would be pointless. They followed but at a less enthusiastic pace, Naruto was dreading it more and more with every step. But it was even worse than he thought! Not only was he having to go to a freaking mausoleum, but he was going to have to walk through that creepy cemetery to get there!

He swallowed hard and followed as the others began walking between the graves, the blonde was holding his breath as he moved after Shino who was pause and stare at a random spider every once in a while. For the most part the blonde had kept away from the graves but when he did touch one he felt like screaming and running. Finally after what seemed like forever they all stopped outside the small room.

"So...Who's going in first?"

They all turned and looked at Naruto, "You."

He knew he should have ran. "Eh! Why me!"

Kiba shrugged. "Because."

"That's not a reason!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Just do it Naruto, this is boring."

Naruto was about to protest again but Kiba shoved the door open and Chouji pushed him in, Naruto tensed up expecting a ghost to scream in his ear about him trespassing then pull him into the ground while devouring his immortal soul! But nothing happened.

"HAHA! Calm down, nothing is happening."

Naruto straightened up and delivered a punch to the back of Kiba's head, however as Kiba grabbed his shirt and went to punch him back he paused. Shino was reading something on the wall.

"It is I who stands chosen To straddle the line between life and death.  
Betroth yourself to me,  
And I shall wander Evermore's onyx path As the star-clad Hierophant to the Night.  
By my side, you shall always be,  
One who brings fatality with a sigh.  
There to kiss away the dripping blood From the hungering lips;  
There to feel fingers run through our hair While we await daytime's passing;  
There to be consumed within the firestorm Of our lustful, lunar passions."

Naruto shivered, "Shit, that's so creepy."

Kiba nodded wordlessly and Shino shrugged, "I don't know, I think its rather nice."

Naruto released Kiba with a scoff, Shino was so weird! But who was he to judge, the blonde turned and looked at the large square cement block in the center of the room. It had old worn designs chiseled into it with chipped off black paint and cracks covering it, it was old, very old and was crumbling.

"That's where they keep the b-body right?"

Shikamaru and Chouji came over to stand with him, "Yeah."

Kiba smirked and looked at it as well, "Think its still in there?"

Naruto silently prayed it wasn't.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like its been opened, besides by the look of it the lid would fall apart if you move it."

"You think?"

Shikamaru nodded off handedly.

"...Wanna open it?"

That time they all looked at Kiba like he had lost his mind, which Naruto was sure he really had.

"Come on! If I wanted to come with a bunch of girls I would have invited Sakura, Ino and Hinata. What's there to be scared of? Worried you'll break a nail?"

Even the ever-lazy Shikamaru glared at that, they weren't scared! They just didn't want to mess with dead things!

"Shut up you ass! You don't even know what's in there."

Kiba shrugged, "A skeleton probably."

"Yeah and rats and bugs and disease. No thanks, open it yourself."

Kiba rolled his eyes and went up to the stone coffin, Naruto however was only half watching, the rest of his attention was on trying to work out how fast he could make it to the door and through the cemetery.

His attention was pulled back as Kiba grunted, trying to shift the heavy lid. Pushing with all his might Kiba barely moved it more than a inch. Naruto's eyes were pinned to the small sliver of black where Kiba had managed to shift the lid. Just imagining what could be laying in there was making his skin crawl. He could almost smell the death hanging in the suddenly stale air of the room, it was nauseating. Naruto could all but hear see the rats and bugs crawling over the bare bones, he was fighting the urge to turn tail and run when a shock ran down his spine and his heart stopped. The space he'd been staring at...was staring back! It was a black gaze, that's why he'd almost missed it. The pitch black eyes were looking directly back at him with a gaze that was certainly not that of a rat or mouse! A very unmanly scream stuck in his throat fighting its way out as a hiccup/gasp/whimper, without giving warning more than the strangled noise he turned and dashed out of and into the sea of headstones. Now the scream was coming out in full force as he ran yelling and shouting about demons and ghosts and how he hated Kiba, he didn't stop to see if they were following him and he didn't pause for breath as he burst from the house kicking out the doors and bolting down the road. The more distance he put between himself and that stare, the better!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba looked over at the others, "What the hell...What's Naruto's problem?"

They all shrugged but took off after their running friend, it wasn't hard to hear he had headed back, they could hear him shouting about devils, the undead and how badly he was going to hurt Kiba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Black eyes blinked at the place the blonde had been standing seconds before, the others ran out after the shouting figure and he lifted a pale hand easily pushing aside the large cement slab. It fell to the ground with a loud thud before cracking into many pieces, putting his hands on the sides of the coffin he pulled himself to a sitting position. His body was weak and stiff from 100's of years of disuse. Staring out the door the boys voice, harsh and dusty for the same reasons as his body, rasped out to no one in particular.

"..Naruto huh?..."

**-TBC-**

A/N: I will continue this if anyone wants me to, if not, i will probably take it down. Its up to you guys. :-)


	2. Carpe Jugulum II

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: No real Props for this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language and Perverts on Trains. (I don't feel like taking out the pervy stuff so the pervy parts will be in _italics_, don't wanna read it than please skip over it.)

**A/N**:..errr..again: I am really sorry! Thanks to Dancing Kitsune I noticed i blocked not logged in peoples. Sorry sprry! I didin't know i did that. Its now fixed, and sorry again.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews, i appreciate it and i guess i will continue. I just hope you all like it Anyways here is chapter two and thanks again for your kind reviews, you all rock!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto watched a bee buzz in the window listlessly as the teachers voice droned on becoming no more than background noise, the suns intense glare was magnified by the windows glass and Naruto contented himself with counting down the moments until the Bee settled and died, drying out in the window sill. He was almost asleep from sheer boredom when he felt an elbow dig in his side, he sat up and looked over at Shino who simply pointed to the front. Again shifting his gaze Naruto looked to the front of the room where their teacher was standing smiling happily.

"Naruto...you weren't paying attention again, ne?"

Naruto smiled nervously, Iruka-sensei was his favorite teacher, but when the man got angry Naruto always ended up with a extremely lumpy head, it was painful.

"N-no I was! I just...umm...could you repeat the question?"

Iruka sighed, "Please pay attention Naruto."

Nodded vigorously he managed to appease the teacher who rolled his eyes but went back to explaining the deeper meaning behind some dead guys poetry. Naruto was never really one for deeper meanings of anything not written on the side of a ramen cup, he cared even less about the cryptic messages hidden in the poems of dead men. No matter how famous they are. The blonde rested his head on his arms, again he tuned out the teacher and let his mind wander. He was near sleeping when the bell rang and sat up stretching before immediately unbuttoning the stuffy school uniform, uncovering his bright orange shirt underneath the black gakkou. He stood grabbing his bag and left with Shino and Kiba to meet up with Chouji and Shikamaru. The four boys weren't exactly high up on the social ladder in the school. They were always in trouble, or in the middle of getting in trouble, the foursome were well known as violent and unruly. It wasn't like they cared, Naruto least of all. Those people had shunned him all his life, he'd reached the point now where if they didn't like him, they could go fuck themselves. Once they left the school they were joined by the other two.

"We hanging out today?"

Naruto shrugged, "Can't. I'm busy."

Shinkamaru nodded, "Me either, I have to go to work."

Naruto started walking away but Kiba shouted to him.

"Hey, I'm coming over later!"

Naruto tossed back a wave in answer and turned the corner. He wasn't actually busy, he just didn't feel like hanging out with them right now. He was still trying to decide how to hurt Kiba for that damn trip to the Uchiha mansion last week anyways. Stopping by a corner store Naruto picked up some more ramen and soda, after grabbing a few more necessities he headed for his house. He lived in the less than civilized part of town, he didn't mind too much, it was a dangerous neighborhood but he could handle himself. He didn't feel like walking today so he took the train, riding in the crowded area until he reached his stop then stumbled out. There was one more block from the stop to his house and he walked it, thankful for the uncrowded streets.

He reached his apartment and ignored the usual glares from the man who was always sleeping outside the building and went in trudging up to the top floor. He unlocked the door and went inside, he took his shoes off at the door and dropped his bags on the small table. He lived in what was little more than one fair sized room, there was a small kitchenette off to the side with a table that had four mismatched chairs around it. To the other side was the 'living room area' really just a few chairs and a couch around a coffee table and television. Since he was at the top of the 6 story building he had a fair view from the one large window and had his bed, just two mattresses stacked on the wooden floor, set in front of the window. There was a door off to the side where the bathroom was and a small closet where he piled his clothes, well the ones that weren't spread out on the floor. But since he was on the top he also had a ladder outside his window that led up to the roof, that was where he spent the majority of his time when the others came over.

Naruto only bothered to put away the milk and soda before going over to his bed and collapsing onto the bouncy mattress. He pushed his face in the flat pillow and let out a relaxed sigh, letting his mind wander he left a mental note that he should go get the last of his money later. The little bit of money his parents left him before they had died was going to finally be gone, that meant Naruto had to go find a job. Considering the fact that Naruto had no marketable skills, other than knowing every flavor of ramen ever made, that would be a rather difficult task. Of course he could always have Chouji hook him up with a job at the restaurant he worked at, though Naruto wasn't looking forward to having to work at all. The whining thoughts were cut off as the hair on Narutos neck stood. Damn it! The blonde pulled his face from the pillow and looked out the window, only the dimming landscape filled with crumbling buildings and the dim glow of the police cars rushing by on the street met his curious gaze. Despite the dank lonely scene before him Naruto knew he was being stared at.

The blonde shifted on his bed and moved closer to his window until he could feel the nights oncoming chill radiating off the clear pane. His stare covered the dark alley below his window, the street where various brave souls were trying not to run to their homes, the next building over which was probably condemned. Naruto sighed rubbing the back of his neck while growling, it was probably just the creeps left over from their visit to the Uchiha place. After all he'd been having feelings like this ever since they'd come back from there. It was really creepy.

"Stupid fucking Kiba."

Naruto growled again before reaching up and pulling down the blinds. He would remember to beat that asshole within an inch of his life later. With that last comforting thought Naruto tossed his blanket over his shoulders and decided to take a nap before the others came over.

--------------------Again with the time skips. AKA: lazy Authoress magic lines-----------------------

It was the same morning ritual, get up, throttle alarm clock, wash up, get dressed, grab unfinished homework, and leave. Naruto felt nothing special about that day, granted he had noticed that last night during their wrestling match he and Kiba had managed to break the leg off his coffee table. Though how something like that escaped his attention last night was beyond him. Naruto waited patently for the train to come with a multitude of others, some from his school though he wouldn't talk to them. Everyone from that damn school thought they were so high and mighty, they were really just snobby assholes. And of course they wouldn't talk to him because that would get them into trouble, Naruto had developed quite a reputation for all the fights he got in, but again. He didn't care. The loud grind of metal against metal from his left alerted him to the trains arrival, trying not to be trampled by the hordes of others trying to make it to their various destinations on time the blonde moved with them packing tightly into the train. Unfortunately for Naruto he was pretty short for his age and was soon pressed up against the door as he prayed he survived the ride.

He was in the middle of trying to keep from becoming no more than a squished bug on the door of the train when someone from behind him fell into him. It wasn't like there was a lot of room so Naruto let it go waiting for the guy (the chest pressed against him was completely flat) to pull away.

_But he didn't. Naruto gasped suddenly feeling a leg slide between his and two arms, reached out on either side of him. The pale hands were spread out on the door and Naruto stared at them, what the hell! He could feel the persons breath on his neck and shuddered, this person was a pervert! Naruto took a deep breath and prepared to shout but a quiet, deep voice sounded by his ear._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you"  
The leg between his shifted pressing up against him sharply and making Naruto wince at the friction._

_"Why the fuck shouldn't I!"_

_Something moist ran along the edge of his ear, Naruto hissed jerking his head away from the tongue and went to turn and look at who it was, but a hand knotted in his hair stopping the motion. Again the person leaned forward breathing into his neck._

_"How would your classmates look at you then? Hm? How embarrassing for you. I wonder how your reputation would survive that?"_

_Naruto glared at the vague outline he could see in the window, nothing more than th top of their head but it was lost in other reflections as he tried to study it. The blonde fisted his hands at his sides, damn it! This person had a point, Naruto was hated enough as is, to let everyone know he was being molested by another guy! Even he cared about a rumor like that...a little..._

_"Thought so."_

_Naruto growled but the leg again moved, this time going into a steady cycle of pressing against him, rubbing, then pulling back. Naruto was reluctantly feeling himself becoming hard and resisted the urge to just turn and hit the guy! Shit! What was he going to do! One of the pale hands moved from the door and he watched in horror as it moved down to his shirt, pushing up the white tee and making Naruto suddenly curse the fact he never buttoned up his uniform. The fingers were cold as they left ghostly touches up his stomach towards his chest, it was a painful contrast to the heat circulating through his body as the leg continued its motions._

_"B-bastard.."_

_There was a deep chuckle and Naruto fought to ignore the cold fingers drawing swirls on his stomach, looking helplessly out the window Naruto noted they would be arriving at their stop soon._

_"As soon as I...get off this t-train I am so kicking your ass."_

_"Oh Really?"_

_The hand moved lower towards his belt, Naruto glared behind closed eyes now, grinding his teeth and struggling with his restraint._

_"Damn straight."_

_"If you didn't want my attention, maybe you shouldn't have gone snooping where you don't belong. Dobe."_

_Naruto bristled, Dobe! Who the hell did he think he was to be calling him that! And what did he mean snooping where he didn't belong! The train began to slow and Naruto smirked, the moment those doors opened this guy was dead. The knee and hands withdrew leaving Naruto fuming and turned on, but he knew the guy was still behind him, he felt it. He clenched his fists ready to pummel the asshole and counted the seconds until the doors opened while thinking disgusting images to cool the unwanted erection._

Finally the doors parted and Naruto turned on his heel smiling sadistically as he swung fist coming in contact with a face and sending the person falling back into the crowd. The smile was gone once Naruto noticed that was definitely not the same person. The man was bleeding from his nose and staring shocked at Naruto while clutching his briefcase and not even bothering to adjust his glasses that were only half hanging on his face.

"Uhh...oops."

Naruto smiled nervously but saw shock giving way to anger and knew it was his sign to leave. Giving a last apologetic smile he ran through the just as surprised crowd waiting to get on the train and didn't bother stopping in his uncomfortable sprint until he came to the street his school was on and caught sight of Shino. Naruto raced up to the silent boy and stopped panting and cooling himself off, the running hadn't done much to help his erection so now he had to fight that off and try to hide if from all too perceptive Shino.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up at Shino who, he could only assume, was looking at him behind the rounded tinted lenses of his sunglasses.

"N-nothing. I just thought I would jog to school today!" Naruto laughed nervously and Shino simply stared.

"...Okay..."

Naruto smiled and relaxed as his erection finally left, now he just felt tired. He knew he should have skipped today. Heaving a heavy sigh Naruto turned and left with Shino for the school, the others were either late or skipping, probably skipping knowing them. He paused briefly at his locker before heading to his first class. When he reached the door however he had to fight through a large mass of students, who didn't have that class, to get through. Needless to say that wasn't helping his mood in the least. Once he and Shino finally emerged cursing and growling, inside the classroom they found it just as active.

"What the hell is everybody's problem?"

Shino shrugged and they made their way to the back of the class and took their seats in the corner, Naruto glared for a moment more before he spied Lee a couple seats away and signaled the emotional boy over.  
"Did you need something Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, what's with everyone?"

Lee smiled and nodded understanding Narutos curiosity.

"Ahh so you haven't heard. Apparently there is a new student coming today, from one of those high end families, you know? Anyways some of the girls saw him in the office, supposedly this guy is pretty good looking. They all are gathering to see him."

Naruto sighed, "Great, so now we have another useless pretty boy in the class."

Lee and Shino chuckled at that before a loud snarl broke from the crowd.

"Get the hell outta my way!"

Seconds later Kiba showed up glaring at the assembled crowd and getting equally pissy glares back, the dog boy came back and took the seat in front of Shino.

"Geez. Girls are like fucking vultures."

Naruto smirked and silently agreed, they were scary, especially if you pissed them off, which he almost always did. After a few more moments of the racket the mass at the door fell silent. Naruto looked up from his conversation with Kiba and noted the blush spreading on the faces of the gathered girls and some boys.

"Guess Mr. Beautiful is finally here."

His friends nodded, showing equally unamused but still semi-interested faces. Their math teacher, Asuma-sensei, came in and looked around curiously and Naruto studied the boy who entered after him. All he could see was his profile but already Naruto decided he didn't like the look of him.

"Everyone please take a seat- I meant everyone in this class! You all go to your own lessons!"

There was some complaints but the group disbursed and everyone settled into their desks, the boy stood silently in the front of the class, Naruto noted his uniform was brand new and cleanly pressed, stark difference to his worn second hand one. He had pale skin, sickly looking and Naruto imagined he felt like one of those really slimy white eels. But his hair was black with highlights of deep blue, it sort of reminded Naruto of velvet, though he wouldn't admit it. It was sort of long and hung in his eyes, his eyes...they were creepy! Naruto looked away almost immediately, the dark stare was eerie and again he was reminded of the slimy sickly eel.

"Okay settle down settle down. We have a new student today, fresh from the states. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, please get along with him. "

**To Be Continued!**

Until next time! R&R please, that is the only way I will know if I suck or not XDD Ahh curse to the depths whatever deity created writers block!


	3. Carpe Jugulum III

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Well, unless we count Blood Doll (which I don't) then no props in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight) Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language.

**Another A/N**: Thanks again for the reviews guys and gals, also please be easy with me, this is one of my first multi-chapter stories that was meant to be more than a one-shot. I promise to try not to disappoint but if I do, please let me know. Thanks!

**Also** to answer a reviewer question, I don't like to say particular ages in a story, though I don't know if I did in this one already XD, but no they aren't 10, I would say around 15 and 16-ish.

**And** I have my vampires walk around during the day because I am a firm believer that if life can evolve to survive why can't vampires develop immunities to the sun? This day in age it would be almost impossible to pass off as a noticeable member of society without being out in the day at least once XD Screwy logic I know, besides it fit the story a lot better

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From the first time he'd opened his eyes Naruto's day had gone from bad to worse. The pervert on the train was nothing when compared with the fact that, much like every girl in the school, Sakura-chan, the girl he'd pined after for years, was head over heels for the new guy! That just wasn't fair! Naruto hadn't liked the look of the creepy guy at first, but as the day went on and he appeared in more of Naruto's classes he noticed something particularly irritating. The guy was always giving the same, I am too good to notice you, bored look at everyone. He'd ignore the girls who were already on him like they had never seen a guy before, and ignore the teachers questions when they spoke to him. The guy was completely annoying! Naruto glared holes in the back of the over inflated head and chewed on the end of his pencil zoning out of the conversation as he relaxed in his desk, one leg resting on the polished surface and an arm thrown over the back of the chair.

"Come on Shika! I promise I'll do it myself next time!"

Naruto glanced back at the two boys who had been arguing last time he payed attention, Chouji was watching and smirking as Kiba begged for the answers to the homework.

"No. If you have time to go over to Narutos and screw around you should have time to do your homework."

Naruto rolled his eyes but turned giving Shikamaru his widest grin, "Yeah Damn Kiba. You should be ashamed! I on the other hand am a different story. Shikamaru will give me the answers."

He raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Why would I do that?"

Naruto laughed winningly, "Because I couldn't do my homework with Kiba over annoying me."

Shikamaru scoffed, "Lame. Cheat off of Kiba then."

"Eh! That's so cold!"

Shikamaru only smirked but Naruto felt something bounce off the back of his head and spun growling already.

"Alright who's the assho-..."

He was face to face with their English teacher.

"Oh...Hey Iruka-sensei..."

The brunette sighed and put a hand on Narutos head pushing the blonde back into his seat as the class snickered, Naruto heard some whispers along the lines of 'Its Naruto and those guys starting trouble again.' and 'Man, what idiots.'. Naruto shot glares at the turned heads but listened as Iruka-sensei spoke looking over him and his friends.

"Did you gentlemen hand in your homework?"

Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji handed the teacher the papers but Kiba and Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Ummm..."

The vain thumped in the mans forehead.

"You didn't do it again?"

Naruto held up his hands in surrender, "B-but I didn't have the time"

"Detention! Both of you!"

Naruto jumped out of his desk again, "Not fair!"

He was pushed back into his desk where he sat pouting and glaring at anyone who made eye contact, damn it! And Iruka-sensei was such a nice guy away from school! He caught site of Sakura and smiled, but she rolled her eyes and looked away. Everyone settled down and Kiba went into his usual habit of hitting on the girl next to him. Poor Hinata looked like she was terrified of the boy but not displeased at the attention and Shikamaru was already day dreaming. Naruto reached over stealing a chip from chouji before the hair on the back of his neck stood. Looking around Naruto paused coming eye to eye with the black gaze of the new pretty boy, Naruto glared then flipped the boy off and turned back around.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

The brunette looked back at Naruto reluctantly coming back from his cloud gazing.

"That guys last name is Uchiha right?"

He nodded.

"Like the creepy old Uchiha place?"

Shikamaru nodded, "I heard from Asuma-sensei that he is the last one of the Uchiha, he has lived in the states his whole life or something like that but finally came back to live in his ancestral mansion. Sounds stupid to me, but whatever."

Naruto nodded in agreement, that was stupid, that place was a mess, barely livable, plus the dead people in the backyard! Just remembering that visit gave the boy chills. Changing the subject for the sake of his mental health Naruto leaned over to Chouji.

"Hey, do me a favor." The boy gave a 'hmm?' "Hook me up with a job."

Shino butted in, "Why do you need one?"

Naruto shrugged again falling into the relaxed position in his char, "I need some extra money, besides if I get a job maybe Iruka-sensei and that old hag will get off my back."

They all knew what he was talking about, because Naruto lived alone it seemed their teacher and Tsunade, the woman who ran the pachinko place a few blocks from his house, had taken it on themselves to but in and take care of him.

Chouji shrugged, "I'll talk to dad."

He thumped the large boy on the back, "Thanks"  
Spinning in his seat Naruto pretended to listen as Iruka-sensei went on and on, but his attention was all over the place. From glaring at Uchiha to bickering with Kiba then chatting with Shino and Chouji.

"Don't forget, your poems are due in tomorrow! No exceptions!"

Naruto was about to object at the man looking directly at Naruto when he spoke but the bell drowned out any shouting he may have done. Naruto gave in and shot up in his seat grabbing his bag and the uniforms jacket before leaving amidst his friends.

"Dude, your failing that class worse than I am."

Naruto glared around his locker door at Kiba who smiled, "You're never going to graduate!"

"Ha! As if you're one to talk! You'll be held back with me stupid!"

"Says who!"

"Says logic, dumbass!"

Kiba pounced and the two scuffled for a moment before Naruto, who had pulled out of the headlock Kiba had him in, bumped into someone. Naruto turned glaring and prepared for a real fight but stopped.

"What do you want?"

The Uchiha simply looked at him and Naruto stared back, it annoyed him to see the boy was taller than him and he had to look slightly up to stare at the cold dark eyes. After a moment of the silence Naruto narrowed his piercing blue eyes.

"What? Think you're too good to talk to me, or are you just stupid?"

Behind him there were some chuckles from his friends, but Uchihas eyes didn't release Naruto who was getting uncomfortable and impatient. But just as he was preparing to explode at the boy smirked, changing from blank to smug and Naruto glared worse.

"You're the one who bumped into me, Dobe."

Tick...

...Tick...

...Tick...

DING!

Naruto's eyes widened in realization and he jumped back pointing a dramatic finger at the boy who looked like he wanted to smile.

"YOU! It was you!"

Naruto slowly blushed remembering his discomfort and the boys actions, damn it!

"Hn. Prove it Dead Last."

Naruto's embarrassment was put on hold as the insults sank in and he fumed jumping into the boys face and grabbing the front of his perfectly kept uniform.

"Shut up! You bastard! I ought to kill you for that!"

The eel-ish hands came up and smacked Narutos hands away while the boy rolled his eyes.

"If I recall right, you didn't seem that against it at the time." The boy smiled evilly, "Not even a shout."

"Was so!"

He smirked, "Whatever Idiot."

Naruto was prepared to shout more but the raven-haired boy pushed passed him walking on as Naruto stared angrily after him and prepared to go beat the shit out of him but was held back. A hand came down on his shoulder and he turned wanting to hurt someone. But stopped seeing it was Shikamaru.

"What was that about?"

Naruto blushed a little crossing his arms and looking away, "Nothing. I just really hate that guy!"

Shikamaru exchanged a glance with everyone else and he ignored their obvious curiosity.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sharp cold coal eyes watched as Naruto walked from the school and chatted with his friends. A slow smirk spread over his face as the boy stood straightening his school uniform...well not technically his, but hopefully no one would really miss the boy it really belonged to. The boy, no more obvious than a shadow among the leaves of the tree he'd been crouched in, was quite suddenly, no longer there.

Sasuke stalked after Naruto and his friends as they walked through the streets, they were probably headed for Naruto's house. He fought his eyes from the blonde as he leaped silently over the street and landed without a sound on the nearest rooftop. He kept his gaze locked on Naruto as the boy gradually forgot their earlier interaction which pissed him off slightly. Sasuke wanted his image burned into the blue orbs until everyone the blonde saw looked like him, the boys continued walking and disappeared down into the subway. Sasuke knew where the boy lived, he'd watched him every night since he'd woken up a week ago, turning in that direction he hurried to beat them there.

As he ran on, unnoticed in the hustle of human activity, and let his mind roam. Once he'd managed to pull himself from the grave and forced stiff legs to move him to his house he'd set to acclimating to this age. He wasn't shocked by much, after all he'd quietly watched it all form, warping and twisting into what was known as life now. But he'd still needed the week to settle into it, and make the mansion at least livable. He mentally scolded himself for letting it fall into such dispar, his brother would be rolling in his grave...well...if he had a grave. Or body. Or awareness. But no, he was simply ashes, dust and no more. He'd thought too much of himself, pissed off the wrong people and brought his death on himself. Sasuke had no wish to make that same mistake so he'd slept. Those who had made Itachi didn't know Sasuke had been turned by his brother, thankfully they had thought him dead, so he'd lived.

The said boy had reached Naruto's house and avoided his usual seat, it wreaked of the bodies decaying on the floor. He'd been messy, just leaving them there, but the neighborhood was the type that would advertise finding a dead man or two and Sasuke had been saving his strength. And now...well he just didn't want to touch the nasty things. So he ended up on the roof of the next building, it was slightly taller than Naruto's six story apartment complex so he could look down at the window, though the view wasn't as good as the one he was used to. Sasuke mused on his plans as he waited. Naruto had pulled him from his sleep exactly a week ago, that meant he had maybe around 2 weeks before his body shut down on him again. Growling a little Sasuke fumed about the stupid Blood Curse. He had his brothers paranoia to thank for that little condition. Fucking bastard and his stupid rules.

**/Flashback/**

_"Now little brother, this is just to make sure you don't get any crazy ideas of running away."_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_The pain shot through his arm as his brother slipped a long nail over his chained wrists, the blood tickled lightly as it dripped slowly from the cut. Dipping his fingers in the crimson flow Itachi began writing the strange markings on him and mumbling something under his breath. Sasuke cursed and felt the blood pumping through his veins stopping, leaving his heart pumping nothing into frozen veins._

_"With this Sasuke, you can never leave me. If you do, you'll be no more than a mindless beast, only the blood of a lover, given freely can save you now, ironic ne? The damned searching out true love. Fruitless and impossible, without me, Little Brother, you will lapse into sleep, waking only every 100 years, then falling again"  
Sasuke glared at the sadistic smile spreading over his brothers face._

_"You're helpless without me, without my blood to give you strength you will be cursed to sleep, living only long enough to hate it before falling again."_

_The laughter echoed through the stone walls of their home as Sasuke seethed from his bound position on the wall._

_"How about it, Sasuke? Hate me yet?"_

**/End Flashback/**

Sasuke sighed up at the darkening sky and still felt numb to his brothers death, granted it had left him all alone with this damnation that left him a freak even among the few of the ones like that were left. But he had pretty much been alone before that as well, living by yourself was the same as living with a shell of a person you once knew. Shaking his head of all thoughts of his brother Sasuke looked down seeing and hearing the 5 boys walking toward Naruto's apartment building. Again his dark eyes narrowed picking out the blonde. Naruto was shouting loudly at Kiba and something about a rematch, Sasuke almost smiled at the boys pantomime of what he was going to do to the other boy.

They were again out of sight as they entered the building and headed for Naruto's apartment. Soon the boys all entered Naruto's small home, Sasuke relaxed on his seat and studied them. Naruto and his friends were trouble makers, just by looking at them one could assume as much, but they had some pretty decent personalities. The Shikamaru one was smart but lazy, while Chouji was a big eater but seemed like a loyal dog to Shikamaru. Kiba was almost as loud as Naruto but didn't have even half the guts, the comment all bark came to mind and Sasuke smirked. Shino...well...he was just weird. Silent and emotionless as himself, probably more so because Sasuke did have a smug side that showed often.

And Naruto. The boy was cheerful, obnoxiously so, and smarter than he let on though not a genius by any stretch of the imagination. He was on the short side and that made him very sensitive and had a ego and attitude the size of the northern hemisphere. But he was nice, not like he advertised it or anything, but Sasuke knew, besides fighting for acknowledgment, there wasn't a mean bone in the boys body. He had almost as many sides to himself as Sasuke did, which intrigued the Uchiha. Sasuke also had done the reluctant (ha) chore of making sure Naruto wasn't hiding any spare arms or legs and was happy to report, the boy had a very nice form hiding under the baggy clothes. Not so curvy he could be confused with a girl, but slender. And apparently yes, he was a natural blonde.

The memory almost gave his another nose bleed like he'd gotten when he'd made the discovery, smirking Sasuke watched Naruto as the boy began playing some stupid fighting game with Chouji and threatened to choke the large boy with the controller cord for alleged cheating. Sasuke made a mental promise to Naruto as he watched him, tomorrow would be just as interesting as today. He was going to make Naruto his blood doll and a lot more.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N**: Hm. Well, just so you know, I am a vampire(blood), really. I belong to a coven located in a nearby town and a Blood Doll is a real word used to describe someone who is willing (no we don't attack people in dark alleys and drink their blood) to give their blood to a vampire(or vampyre which ever you prefer.) Just thought I would point that out.

Hmmm, well to those of you who still like me and my story, if this gets taken off here because I am too lazy to edit the smexy goodness, I will start posting it on TONFA and maybe AFF (if I can get on the stuuuupid site.)

**Warning!** some Sakura coming up soon -shudders in fear-


	4. Carpe Jugulum IV

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: I guess I have another propless chapter. Oh well.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, Groping in the Bathroom.

**A/N**: I know, it seems like Sasuke is just pissing him off instead of winning him over, but don't worry there are a few tricks left up them sleeves X3 And again thank you for the reviews, I love reading them and I adore hearing (or reading) your opinions on the story!

**And** for my reviewer P.M. I'm not allowed to tell the name but it's in Colorado, Denver more directly, but there are a few there i think, so i am pretty sure its okay to tell you that XD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke hadn't slept, not like it mattered, he'd stayed up watching Naruto, his eyes hardly ever moving from the blonde as he goofed off with his friends all night. They had eventually all left and Naruto had eaten his usual cup ramen then gone to a pachinko parlor to talk with its very well endowed owner, and come back and collapsing on his bed. Odds are it was a tiring and dull routine for the blonde but Sasuke had enjoyed noting and committing to memory every move the boy made.

Now with morning here and Naruto stirring, half on and half slumped off his bed with the covers where he's thrown them hours before, Sasuke decided it was time to leave. Tempted though he was to touch him while on the train again, he figured the boy wouldn't let him, crowd or no. Besides last time was more or less a fluke, he just lost brief control. Now all he had to win over the boy. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he wouldn't rape him or anything...that would be counterproductive, but there was nothing wrong with letting Naruto know he was serious.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and shivered again, damn it! He'd had that being watched feeling for the better part of the night, it was getting really creepy. Shaking it off Naruto hurried on his way toward the school, bypassing the train completely, he was not about to give the Uchiha pervert another chance to grope him in that crowded area. The walk took longer than usual and by the time he'd reached the school he was late, not like it mattered, he wasn't really known for his attendance anyways. Naruto turned and saw Shino and Kiba standing by the gate, the two boys looked up seeing him and waved.

"Skipping morning classes too, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I didn't feel like waking up this morning."

"So then why show at all?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan told me last night that if I didn't quit skipping then she was going to skin me alive."

Kiba smirked, "That old hag, I wouldn't put it passed her."

Naruto smirked and nodded, he definitely wasn't going to tell them he was worried about perverts on the train. He would never hear the end of it.

"Well second period is ending, wanna skip third and go eat?"

Naruto perked up, "Ramen?"

Not feeling like fighting Naruto on the subject Kiba nodded and Naruto smiled, "Lets go then!"

The three boys turned and headed for the restaurant that was only a block or so from the school, it also happened to be Naruto's favorite place to eat. Upon entering and shouting his hello and placing his order Naruto sat at the counter with his friends.

"Why aren't you two in class?"

The boys shared a look then shrugged together, "What's the point. I'll just get a headache from those stupid girls squealing all the time. And Shino doesn't need to go, he passes anyway."

Naruto nodded then paused and raised an eyebrow, "Girls squealing? Did you replace the mirror in the girls locker room with a two way one again?"

Kiba scoffed and Shino pushed up his sunglasses blushing slightly as he recalled the prank.

"Naruto...that was you."

The blonde tilted his head and thought for a moment before he recalled that one had been his, it had been pretty good too, made a lot of money off of it before the teachers found out. Though he suspected their Principal Jiraiya left it in.

"Oh yeah..."

"They are still all head over heels for that Uchiha guy, they almost rioted when he walked into the building this morning."

At the mention of the guy Naruto tensed and blushed and scowled, his reaction didn't escape the notice of his friends.

"What's your problem? I mean besides the obvious."

Naruto cast the boy a glare, "Nothing, I just really REALLY hate that asshole!"

"...That's not really strange for you or anything, but why so much?"

Naruto's mood lightened as their food was brought allowing him to ignore the question and soon the conversation had taken a better turn, which was a good thing, because Naruto really wasn't in the mood to discuss that Uchiha guy!

Naruto slurped his ramen loudly and ignored the conversation going on beside him, he didn't need that when he had his ramen. Cup ramen was great, but homemade ramen was the best, and this place made theirs from scratch. It was probably why it was his favorite restaurant, too bad he couldn't work here, he would end up eating more than working. Besides he didn't want to work anywhere near the school, in his opinion he spent too much time in the hell hole anyways.

Only helping to prove his point he was soon shaken from his ramen induced bliss and dragged away from the bowl, more time had passed than he'd thought, it was already half into fourth period, next was fifth, lunch, then two classes and he could take off.

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade after school?"

Naruto shrugged, "Why? Looking forward to getting your ass kicked again?"

Shino sighed as the two boys started bickering, they argued the rest of the way to the school with Shino commenting on a wrong point or a flat out lie, basically it was like every other day. When they did finally make it to school Shino insisted they go straight to class because, as much as Naruto didn't admit it, odds are he and Kiba were going to be held back. Or have to take summer classes, neither option looked very nice to the blonde. He sighed and parted ways with the two boys at the stairs, they both had science and he had P.E. for fifth. Not his least favorite subject, but with his small frame it was far from his favorite.

Naruto hummed to himself, his bag carried over his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket as he walked down the empty hall, the bell would ring for a change of classes in about 10 minutes, he had time to kill. The blonde turned to the bathroom door, he may as well make sure he looked good and go to the bathroom, nothing better to do. He pushed open the door and stepped in, seeing his twin in the giant mirror that expanded the entire bathroom over the sinks that were built into the orange counter covering the same distance. There were tan and orange stalls behind him and urinals off to the side along the wall, Naruto dropped his bag on the counter and went over going to the bathroom, still humming some moronic tune.

Finishing he went to the sink and washed up now adding nonsense words to the beat in his head, he bent to wash his face, cupping the chilling water in his face and splashing it on the tan skin before wiping his face on his sleeve and standing. He dropped his arm and stared at the face in the mirror, it took him about 5 seconds of simply staring at the face that appeared behind and slightly over his before he realized who it was.

"You-...!"

Naruto's shout was cut off my a cold pale hand covering his mouth and a slim but apparently very strong arm grabbing him by the waist. Sasuke smiled at him VIA their reflections and he glared as he wriggled around kicking and swinging but even when he landed a punch to the boys cheek it didn't seem to phase him.

"Calm down, Dobe. I won't do anything."

Naruto doubted that and wriggled around more, however he slowed then stopped as Sasuke simply smirked and watched his futile attempts to get away.

"If you promise not to shout, I'll move the hand. Promise?"

Naruto nodded with his hands on Sasuke's arm, he was tempted to try to break it, but he suspected it wouldn't work so simply settled with glaring. Sasuke pulled his hand away though Naruto didn't miss how the pale hand made a point to trace his lips as he did so.

"What the hell do you want?"

Sasuke smirked, "Really want to know?"

Naruto caught the suggestive tone and fought back a blush, this guy was such a pervert!

"Well get over it."

"Why?" The arm around his waist tightened drawing them closer together.

"B-Because, bastard, incase you haven't noticed, I am a guy."

Sasuke shrugged and bent his head to Naruto's neck nuzzling it as he spoke, "So?"

Naruto really wanted to hurt him, then he would run, as far as he could get away from this pervert! Unfortunately his body wasn't responding to his wants right now, it instead decided it needed to stand and let the boys breath send the blush right to his cheeks.

"And I don't know who the hell you are"  
"So you want to know about me?"

"I never said that! And you don't know me either!"

Sasuke stopped the torture and Naruto stared shocked into coal eyes that locked on his and froze him in place. Sasuke's face was so serious he thought maybe he'd said something wrong. A hand came up and lightly ran fingertips over his cheek, Naruto was so confused by the shift in attitude he didn't bother to shove the hand away.

"I know all about you, Uzumaki Naruto. And I have wanted only you since I first felt your presence outside my home."

Naruto was still confused and didn't like the feeling.

"Outside your house?"...It slowly clicked and Naruto blushed for some reason, "That wasn't my fault, and if you didn't want people there you should have said something!"

"I don't want people there, I want you there."

Naruto blushed worse and again started wriggling around, "Let me go, you're freaking me out jerk!"

Naruto winced as he had his head jerked back and cursed uselessly as lips close over his, Sasuke's hand was on his chin pinning his face there while his hands tightened on Sasuke's arm. Naruto slammed his eyes closed and tensed as the lips worked against his, Sasuke's lips parted and Naruto jumped when the tongue ran over his lips. That bastard wasn't putting that thing in his mouth! However Sasuke wouldn't allow him to say no and for some reason unknown to him, he wasn't doing much to object...

A hand that had previously been holding his chin slipped down, Naruto was too focused on the hand to notice it had let go. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gasped as the hand firmly, but not painfully, began rubbing his through his pants. However that was all he needed, with the gasp Naruto had unintentionally opened his mouth. As he was invaded by Sasuke's tongue Naruto let a small sound escape and tried to push away Sasuke's hand.

Thankfully however Sasuke soon pulled his lips away, and Naruto cursed as he reluctantly hardened thanks to Sasuke's skillful touching.

"L-let go..bastard!"

"Hn. If I do the one who will be uncomfortable is you."

Naruto fought the urge to shiver at the thick deep voice so near his ear.

"Just...Let go"  
Naruto tore himself from the boy, thankfully though he was able to, he leaned against the sink and turned glaring at Sasuke who smirked and pocketed his hands.

"Don't give me a look like that, did you enjoy it?"

"No! I didn't! Get lost asshole!"

Sasuke's gaze drifted pointedly down and Naruto blushed before turning away, he ignored the boy coldly, Sasuke probably wouldn't have gone anywhere had the bell not rang then.

"See you in class, Naruto."

The swish of the door signaled the boys departure and Naruto finally allowed himself to collapse on the counter. What the hell was that guys problem! Did he usually just come marching into a new school and start molesting the boys! Naruto looked down at his erection and whimpered, damn it...he didn't want to admit that guy had been really good at that...And he didn't want to know why. Naruto breathed deeply as the students passed in the halls, talking loudly, after a few more calming breaths Naruto grabbed his bag and walked toward his next class, cursing Sasuke under his breath the whole way and fighting the blush from his cheeks.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door creaked in the boys bathroom and a very shocked brunette came out of a stall, he was met with the image of his shock reflected back at him from the mirror. Iruka was blushing and trying to force his mind to absorb what had just happened between the two boys. All he could come up with was how sorry he felt for Naruto, he didn't know in such a short time Sasuke had started having those types of feelings for the boy. Iruka swallowed hard and squared his shoulders, well he wouldn't allow Naruto to be violated, not if he had anything to say about it!

**To be continued!**

Well, no cute comments for the end of this one, sorry 3


	5. Carpe Jugulum V

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: ...none again I guess.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language.

**A/N**: Ahhh, my little ero-writers heart melts from the lovely reviews! Thank you all! (heart) Also just so you all know, my issue with grammar has been brought to my attention, i promise i am trying to fix it, but please be patient until then. Also i would like a beta for the rest of this story, if anyone is interested simply e-mail me, my e-mail is in my profile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

DAMN IT!

His day had started out so well too, Naruto could have cried! It was like everyone was against him, their teacher had decided to pour salt in the wound and paired him with you-know-who as partners for an assignment on 'Figures who had a Great Influence in History.' He had wanted nothing better than to hit the boy for the smug smile he shot at him at the announcement, he basically sulked through the rest of his classes, blowing up at their science teacher Kurenai-sensei when she scolded him for sleeping in class then whining to his friends. They were still curious why he hated Sasuke that much but didn't ask after Naruto just shouted about him being an insane jerk.

And as the final bell rang and everyone shot out of class he stood and pouted all the way to the door.

"Cut it out Naruto, it can't be that bad."

"Yeah, just get it done and if the smug bastard gets on your nerves, kick his ass."

"Though that guy is really annoying."

Naruto nodded at Shikamarus words and left the classroom but, much to his horror, he had to pull to a stop just outside the classroom. Sasuke stood in his way. Naruto gave a surprised grunt and jumped back into Shino. While he calmed himself from the mental shock of almost running into the boy, Sasuke smirked.

"So your place or mine, Dobe?"

Naruto felt himself blush at the seemingly innocent words and shoved away from his friends. He would never be able to face them again if they saw him back down to the pretty boy. Naruto looked away.

"Don't be stupid asshole, who says your coming anywhere near my house?" He leaned in a little smirking and made a girly face, speaking with more courage than he felt, "Who knows, being in such a low class place, you may get dirty!"

Behind him his friends snickered and Naruto grinned cheekily, however his superior feeling was brought down a few notches when Sasuke smirked more and shrugged.

"I will get as dirty as you want, Naruto."

He glared. This asshole! He was starting the pervert shit again! And in front of his friends! Naruto knew he had to say something but nothing came, Sasuke had shocked the blonde to silence!

"You...I really really hate you."

Sasuke smiled and waved a hand like his hate was menial.

"You hate me now, I am sure you will feel differently after we spend some time together."

Naruto blushed at the rush of images hit him and felt his stomach sink with the knowledge that he could produce them. This guy was completely fucking with him.

"Hey am I imagining this or is the pretty boy flirting with Naruto?"

It was meant to be a whisper but Kiba had never been able to speak below a shout so Naruto heard and blushed again, damn it! He was going to look like a complete loser at this rate! Naruto growled and balled his fist.

"You bastard!"

Naruto swung at the face that was looking anything but scared, he couldn't wait for the fist to make contact! But when it did Narutos attacking hand collided with Sasukes raised one and he was swung face first by his captured fist into the lockers. Naruto cursed and went to move but a body pressed in behind him and he blushed knowing exactly who it was. Sasukes lips were brushing against his ear and the boy made no move to stop it.

"I should warn you, I like a challenge."

"Knock it off you sic-..."

"Shit teacher!"

Thankfully that got the Uchiha away and Naruto turned glaring and forcing down the blush as Iruka came running up to them. He glanced at Sasuke then looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I heard you two have an assignment in history?"

Naruto slowly nodded, not sure where his favorite teacher was going with this but incredibly happy the man had shown up when he did. Iruka caught his breath and stood smiling.

"And I bet your place is a mess ne Naruto?" He was about to object when Iruka spoke again, "Well since Naruto is a horrible housekeeper and Sasuke you're home is...in need of repairs, I wanted to invite you both to do your project at my house."

Naruto slowly smiled, his savior! He knew there was a reason he liked that man! Sasuke on the other hand was glaring with all he had, which was a lot, behind Iruka his friends caught the hate waves and muttered quick goodbyes before taking off. Though Kiba couldn't pass up the moment and made kissy faces and smirked before leaving, Naruto made a mental note to hurt him later.

"Is that proper, for a teacher to take so much interest in one student?" Sasuke's voice was pure ice.

"Oh don't worry, Naruto and I are more like family, I would do anything for this boy. _Anything_."

"Dedicated aren't we?"

"Very."

Naruto caught the cold trade and was more than a little confused but let it go, all he cared about was that he was saved! Sasuke glared and crossed his arms.

"That's not-..."

"Great idea Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled at them, "I'll make dinner for us and everything, it'll be just like family dinner!"

Naruto smiled wider and Sasuke glared but looked away, "Fine."

"Good! Come over at 6:00."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Sasuke nodded and his smirk was back, Iruka stared at him for a moment before turning to Naruto.

"Great! I will see you at 6 then! Ja boys!"

Naruto waved then smirked over at Sasuke, "Take that bastard."

Sasuke turned to Naruto making the blonde feel he was a little too close, "I don't know the way to his house." Naruto wilted, "You'll show me the way right?"

The blonde weighed his options, he could not take Sasuke to Iruka's and end up all alone with the boy all night, or he could stand it for 15 minutes and show him the way. That was a no-brainer.

"Whatever."

Naruto walked off trying not to feel the raven haired boys eyes on him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was murderous, unfortunately for the boy he'd caught just outside the street beside his home. Tossing the limp form into the well in his back yard Sasuke turned and went inside to clean up and change, he had blood all over him and he still had things to do before their 'study session'. That damn teacher knew he wanted Naruto, not like he hid it at all, but the man seemed to want to get in the way, and that Sasuke couldn't have. He didn't have very long to seduce Naruto and his charms, be it Natural or Supernatural, didn't work very well on stubborn boys. He needed time to make Naruto want him too, but if they had a hovering adult around all the time there is no way that would happen. So Sasuke had come to the conclusion he needed something or someone to distract the over protective teacher. Luckily for Sasuke, he knew just the person.

Deeming himself presentable in a black tee-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and a pair of baggy cargo pants, Sasuke left his house and opted for a faster mode of transportation to get where he needed to be. So Sasuke leaped from the ground and landed lightly and silently on a nearby rooftop, the man he was looking for had been part of the coven that had turned his brother. While he hadn't really liked the man he'd spoken to him a lot and decided he was a fairly decent, if albeit perverted, guy. Thankfully the man was still alive, he'd felt him nearby a couple of times but never made a move to speak to him, he didn't see the need. Sasuke moved unnoticed from one rooftop to the next and knew he was getting close, of course that meant he was nearing the part of town littered with porn shops and other such displays of human debauchery. Pausing on the roof of a building displaying the latest issue of some adult novel he waited, it took longer than he thought but eventually he caught site of a familiar form. His nose was buried in the book and Sasuke rolled his eyes before hoping down in front of the man, having probably felt him there a long time ago he was unsurprised.

"Yo."

"You're as big of a pervert as ever."

Kakashi grinned and Sasuke noted he'd lost the mask, probably a good thing this day in age.

"You're awake, must mean something has caught your interest ne Sasuke?"

"You could say that. I need your help."

Kakashi put the book down, his show that he was listening now.

"My help?"

Sasuke nodded, "I have a pest I want you to take care of."

"Why can't you kill it yourself?"

Sasuke had entertained the thought, but Naruto seemed to really like the man, he didn't think killing Iruka would bring Naruto any closer to him.

"Can't kill it. I need you to play interference while I get my goal."

Kakashi looked genuinely interested now, which could be a good or bad thing, he wasn't sure.

"What kind of pest?"

Sasuke smirked, "A dolphin."

xxxxxxxxxxx Ooooooo! Look at the pretty time sparkles! xxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke knocked on the apartment door and a moment later Naruto showed up, at first he looked startled to see Sasuke there then blushed then glared, Sasuke found the plethora of emotions incredibly cute.

"How do you know where-...never mind."

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Who's that?"

"My uncle."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why is he coming?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He wanted to."

The blonde didn't look like he bought it but stepped out of his apartment and between him and the man, they turned and Sasuke couldn't help his eyes drifting over Naruto's form. Leaving Kakashi behind he picked up the pace to walk with Naruto, the boy glanced over at him when he fell into step with him but didn't say anything. Sasuke fought back the urge to pounce on him and settled with moving close enough that Naruto's arm was brushing against his with every small swing. From the blush and almost pout covering the blondes face he could tell Naruto was fighting to ignore it. Behind him he heard Kakashi muffle a laugh and sent a glare over his shoulder, they walked on in silence and Naruto led them to a decent looking house, though thanks to Sasuke living all his life in Uchiha Manner he saw most places as small in comparison. They went up to the steps and Naruto knocked, using the moment to shuffle away from the contact with Sasuke.

There was a moment of waiting before Iruka opened the door smiling, "Welcome boys!"

He caught sight of Kakashi and tried to gather himself to the point of he looked at least not too silly in the pink apron.

"Sorry! I didn't know the boys were bringing anyone else."

Sasuke smiled when he saw the hungry look Kakashi was giving the teacher. Perfect, having to fight off that big pervert all the time would distract anyone.

"Iruka-sensei, this is my uncle Kakashi."

Sasuke stood aside and let Kakashi set to work on the man, which he did, without reservation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Iruka. You are a very good looking man, do you have a boyfriend?"

Iruka began blushing and laughed it off, taking a step back, which Kakashi assumed was a welcome in sign and entered the mans house. Naruto cast him a suspicious look and went in as well, he followed and stood next to the blonde while Kakashi spouted something perverted about loving dolphin meat.

"What was that look for?"

Naruto glared at him, "What are you trying to do?"

Sasuke put on his best innocent look, "I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto scoffed, "That man's almost as perverted as you, Teme."

The Uchiha had to hold back a laugh at that, Iruka peeled Kakashi off and offered them tea as Naruto sat on the floor at the coffee table, pulling out his history book and Sasuke did the same, sitting opposite him. Their knee's bumped under the table and Naruto glared at him while blushing, Sasuke pretended not to notice.

**-To be Continued-**


	6. Carpe Jugulum VI

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: ...none again I guess.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Shino/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, Children Playing Under the Table, and Brief Miming Exercises.

_Italics_ are **smexy scenes** again (still too lazy to edit XD) save for the two words at the end, those are whispers.

**A/N**: Tee-hee yay! I love you guys! I have the bestest reveiwers in the world! -mini-parties- I have a few people to speak to!

**mkh2**: Thank you for that! No one in my house knew the roman numerals XD -glomps-

**Azamiko**: In asnwer to he question: ...Does Sasuke actually care about Naruto, or is he just trying to seduce him?' Than answer lis in this chapter MUWAHAHAHA! -cough- ...anyways...

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**: In answer to your review...tee-hee you'd think huh? XDD We shall see.

**And Ichi-chan**!simply cuz she is my OSM friend and i lub herXD -glomps Ichi-chan-

I dedicate this chapter to all of you! Thanks to **everyone** for your reviews, they make a happy ero-authoress! Hope you enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Much to Naruto's surprise Sasuke didn't attempt anything while they studied, he had been almost certain he would too, but his black gaze remained intent on their work and his hands kept to themselves. Of course Kakashi was another story, he was next to molesting his teacher, in fact at the moment the poor man was trying to escape the perverts advances while the two sat on the couch. Taking pity on his teacher Naruto glanced at Sasuke who only shrugged, the blonde sighed.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi paused in attempting a sly kiss and Iruka looked over at Naruto embarrassedly.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"Could I have something to drink?"

The relief flashed on Iruka's face before he smiled and stood uttering a undue polite excuse to Kakashi before almost running for the kitchen, Kakahi however, didn't seem to get the hint and smiled standing.

"I'll go see if I can help."

Naruto waited until the man had gone after Iruka before glaring at Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up innocently, "Yes?"

"Call off your uncle."

Sasuke shrugged, "Can't, he seems to have taken a liking to Iruka."

"So? Just because all of your family is doesn't mean the rest of the world is gay."

Sasuke scoffed putting down his pen and leaning back on his hands as he studied Naruto. The blonde was suddenly very uncomfortable with having all Sasuke's attention.

"W-what?"

"Who says I am gay?"

Naruto stared at him like he was stupid, Sasuke simply stared back evenly.

"Do you have memory problems or something?"

Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward making Naruto very aware of how close they really were at the small table. He slowly smirked and Naruto felt the boys leg move against his own.

"I'm not gay, Naruto. The facts I want you and you're a boy are simply a coincidence. I would want you even if your appearance or gender changed. I liked you from the first moment I saw you and the more I get to know you I li-ig moo muh."

Naruto had slapped a hand over the Uchiha's mouth and stared blankly, blushing to his ears while cursing the boy for the very embarrassing confession, Sasuke again shrugged.

"How can you say something that embarrassing so easily?"

Sasuke smirked removing Naruto's hands, "What? You're embarrassed?"

Naruto glared, "You should be too, stupid!"

Sasuke held his glare until Naruto felt something touch his leg and jumped, looking down he saw a pale hand moving toward his lap and blushed.

"That's not funny!"

Naruto pushed his hand off just to get his caught in a strong grip, Sasuke nodded seriously, "I agree, completely not funny."

His hand was back on his leg, this time resting on his thigh and making Naruto turn a deeper shade of red. Naruto tried to pull his hands back to shove him away again but the boy was annoyingly strong and didn't relent.

"Let go basta-..."

Ziiiip

Naruto gasped as his zipper was slid down and looked frantically at the kitchen door, the two men should be coming back any moment, what would he tell them when they walked in on this! Sasuke didn't seem to care however as he reached in Naruto's pants and boxers, _a shiver went down Naruto's spine as long fingers wrapped around his length._

_"D-don't! They are gonna see..nnn!"_

_Sasuke began pleasuring him with slow but sure strokes and Naruto glared up into the coal eyes._

_"I don't care."_

_It seemed he really didn't as he continued the awesome torture of the blonde, Naruto had never had anyone else touch his...him, and was struck by how different it was from touching himself. Without making a conscious decision to, Naruto leaned back a little, resting his back against the couch behind him as Sasuke's thumb moved over his tip and quickened his hands motion, squeezing a little on the up stroke._

_"Unn...If they see- ahh...if they see this, you'll get in trouble.."_

_Sasuke chuckled as he quickened his pace again, making Naruto twitch and muffle a moan. The voices from the kitchen were soon drowned out by the beating of his heart, Naruto wanted to smack the boys hands away like before, pull away and shout...But damn. Sasuke was really good at this! The blonde attempted to make himself feel better by chanting how much he hated the boy and trying to make himself glare. Somehow the look turned into something like a pleading look though as Sasuke smirked. Sasuke leaned forward cooing near his forehead as Naruto bent over the table after a particularly pleasant stroke._

_"Don't worry, I won't pull away, not with you looking as edible as you do."_

_Naruto blushed worse and Sasuke squeezed the boy, making him gasp._

_"However, I would suggest trying to hold in your voice, Naruto-kun...they are coming back."_

_Even that managed to get to his brain through the pleasure, Naruto sat back up, feeling Sasuke's hand and his own hard length against his stomach. Wincing at the waves of mind numbing stimuli he pressed his hands down on Sasuke's, stilling the pumping of the Uchiha's hand._

_Naruto leaned in, hissing urgently to the boy, "S-stop it!"_

_"Hm? Why? Didn't you want me to continue a moment ago?"_

Naruto glanced at the door and back at Sasuke, anger giving way to sheer panic. Iruka was the closest thing he had to a father, he really didn't want the man to see this!

"Just stop asshole! I don't want them to see!"

Sasuke smirked, "I might...if you go on a date with me."

Naruto didn't even have the privilege to be shocked as the door swung half open, Kakashi was still speaking to Iruka thankfully but all the brunette had to do was turn his head.

"F-fine, jerk!"

Unfortunately he had yelled that, quickly pushing his shirt over his lap Naruto felt Sasuke withdraw as Iruka and Kakashi looked at them.

"...Is there a problem boys?"

"No. Just discussing the assignment."

The men gave them curious looks but Naruto was refusing to look up from the suddenly very interesting spot on the table. Deciding they didn't know what he shouted about and probably wouldn't they brought out two glasses of water and again went back to the couch. Naruto glared up at Sasuke and the boy smirked, his head tilted to lean on his fist as he watched Naruto. Sasuke opened his mouth, silently speaking to Naruto.

_"Ganbatte."_

Naruto blushed and glared, _"Asshole."_

Sasuke chuckled before going back to his work, Naruto glared for a while more, that guy was such a perverted bastard!

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N**: Liar spell check! Naruto is a name! A naaaaaaaaame! Damn it!


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Interview With a Vampire is a Movie/Book by Anne Rice highly recommended if you haven't seen it yet and any and all Anne Rice Books are highly recommended, especially her Vampire Chronicles. Lestat pwns! Also apparently the title of this fic is the same as some book...i dunno, ask anon.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language and Stalkers with some making out in hallways and perverted lingo.

**A/N**: tee-hee, let us remember people, we're reading a story about things the would never happen with people from an anime that never could happen. I think we'll let Sasuke slip in without previous school records XD However if you are determind, then lets say Sasuke stole someone elses file after killing and draining the person (Itadakimasu!) then put his name on their file and entered with that. K?

I dedicate this chapter to **Trekiael** who is a OSM reveiwer, your comments always make me smile and **Hell's Sorrow** who makes me whoot with each review! Thanks guys!

lol take heart my dear Azamiko, it will have a ending you will like i promise! You'll see there is more thought in their actions then they...errr...thought XD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto wanted to bury himself deep in the earth and hide. He couldn't believe he actually said he would go on a date with that...that...THAT GUY! The blonde's head fell to his desk again with a dull 'thud' His friends had been asking him what was wrong all day but he couldn't tell them! They wouldn't understand, he didn't want to go on the date, but if he didn't...he didn't even want to imagine what would have happened. So all because the Uchiha was a sick guy he had a date with him tonight after school. He had been avoiding the boy all day but he, somehow, knew where he lived so hiding wasn't an option. If he went over to one of the others houses he might be able to get away, but he wasn't on great terms with their parents after spray painting everyone's hair orange, though he'd thought of it as an improvement.

So he was stuck in his date, he just hoped they didn't run into anyone from school, maybe he could convince Sasuke to go to the library for the date. None of his friends went there. The blonde hoped and prayed for the day to go slow and at least help delay the inevitable, but it wasn't happening. As if just to spite him the day was speeding along and before he knew it, or could beg for it to stop, it was over. The final bell rang and his head shot off the desk, looking something like a frightened deer he looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't in his last period class thankfully, but he knew he didn't have long to detach himself from his friends and race home.

"So are we going to the arca"  
"Sorry guys, would love ta, but I can't." Naruto was still glancing around as he smiled weakly and gathered his things, he avoided looking at the curious faces now watching him. "But maybe tomorrow, later!"

With that he grabbed his bag and shot out of the classroom, just to get out the door and bump into a rather warm wall. He prayed it was a wall. If there was any sense of justice at all it would be a wall. PLEASE BE A WALL!

"What? Finally deciding to give in to the inevitable or are you just trying to make me want you more?"

Naruto jumped away flattening himself against the wall as he blushed at the accusation.

"Neither!"

Sasuke smirked and smiled slyly at the blonde, a look that made him get chills down his spine.

"I see. Well, what time do you want me to come by, or do you just want to leave from here?"

Naruto groaned as he noticed his friends watching them from the classroom, "I have to go home and change..."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, then I'll come over at 5?"

Naruto looked away from the pairs of eyes he felt boring holes through his back, curious why he was conversing with the dreaded Uchiha.

"Whatever."

With that as parting Naruto shot passed the boy, blushing like a mad man and dashing down the hall. Once he was sure he was far enough away he slowed, at least enough to spot a familiar tuft of silver hair in a classroom. Naruto took a step back and watched Sasuke's uncle talking to a very uncomfortable Iruka-sensei.

"What are you doing here?"

The two men jumped and Iruka smiled nervously, "Ah! Good afternoon Naruto.."

Kakashi smiled and waved, "Yo."

Naruto decided to repeat himself, he didn't like being ignored. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi sat up from his leaning position on Irukas desk and shrugged, "I was just mentioning to your teacher here how much of a coincidence it is that I was hired here as a Health teacher. Who would have guessed we would be working so..closely...ne"  
Naruto almost watched the blood drain from the brunettes face as the other man spoke. Kakashi, having answered the question, waved again and went back to leering at Naruto's favorite teacher. He wanted to help, but at that moment, he spotted his own problem coming down the hall and 'erked' before giving his teacher a sympathetic glance and taking off down the crowded hall.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke watched Naruto take off and smiled to himself. His goal for the week, was to make Naruto his, next week he would worry about getting the boy to 'donate blood'. This date was the perfect chance, he was actually in a pretty good mood for once, even that damned pink haired annoyance had missed school today and hadn't been hanging off him. Normally she would pounce on him right after school and he would have to wrestle her off to get to Naruto in time. Sasuke sighed, girls were so tiresome...then again he found most males to be that way too. He really just wasn't a people person..err...vampire...whatever.

Sasuke smiled to himself, he really must be in a good mood to be thinking like such a simpleton. The Uchiha had his hands pocketed and was walking from the school when he saw Naruto paused by a door. However a second later he noticed him and took off, Sasuke smirked, that kind of reaction was really just too cute. Studying Naruto until the boy was out of sight Sasuke made his way to the door Naruto had been at and paused himself. Iruka was trying valiantly to get away from Kakashi who he heard was to be the new Health teacher as the old one had gone missing. The silver haired man caught his eye and smiled offering a small wave before turning his attention back to the brunette. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off, had the man not brought it on himself Sasuke may have thought about feeling sorry for the teacher. But he did, so he wasn't.

The sun didn't even bother him as much as it had before as Sasuke made his way toward his house, he would need to get some money from his stash he'd collected through the years. Plus he should change, but he was in no mood to buy clothes so he simply watched for anyone wearing something he liked. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait long before a boy in a pair of baggy white shorts and blue tee-shirt with a black button-up unbuttoned over it. Good enough. Sasuke followed him, really people these days had really lost any sense of self preservation. It made him wonder how many vampires were left, there couldn't be that many if they were no longer a constant threat.

They walked for a while when Sasuke figured they were secluded enough, pouncing and clapping a hand over the boys mouth Sasuke held him, ignoring the struggles as he found a vein and bit. The first time he'd had to do this it had made him sick, but really after you got used to it, it wasn't so bad. Finishing his 'meal' Sasuke quickly removed the clothes and shoved the body under a nearby car. He wiped his mouth and turned back toward his house, even from the school you could see the old building. He'd been working on getting it more or less up to code, but really until he knew if he was going to be conscious much longer, he didn't want to put forth the effort. Walking at normal human pace it took a while to get to his house and change, it turned out the boys clothes fit him fairly well, just a bit baggy.

And it was only 4, Sasuke got some money and decided to spend the rest of the waiting period spying on the object of his affections. With a very Kakashi-like smile plastered on his face he took off toward Narutos home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it!"

Naruto threw another shirt away from him in disgust, there was a pile of his clothes on his bed as he tried to change. He didn't want to seem like he was dressing for the Uchiha so he had originally picked out some regular shabby clothes. However then he thought about how smug that bastard would be if he showed for their date looking like trash. So then he'd tried something nicer but looked like he was trying too hard!

He glared at his reflection in his closet mirror, this was stupid. He grabbed a black shirt and his orange jacket and some orange shorts throwing them on and looking at himself, this worked. Slamming the door he grabbed his shoes and pulled them on, running a comb through his hair and sitting with a determined huff. He had seriously thought about refusing to go on the date, but he didn't even know what the boy would do then, he was way too stubborn and strong. Either way Sasuke was going to be at his front door in a half an hour and he was having a heart attack.

He sighed closing his eyes, he needed to calm down, he was probably just nervous because his first date, which he'd been saving for Sakura-chan, was going to be with a boy. At least they weren't going to Sasuke's house, that place still gave him the creeps, he refused to forget those eyes staring at him from that coffin. The thought sent shivers up his spine, he had no idea how Sasuke was staying there!

He jumped as a knock came to his door and looked at the clock, Sasuke shouldn't be here for another 15 minutes. He went to the door and opened it, he wasn't even a bit surprised to see the Uchiha standing there.

"You're early."

"I'm eager."

Naruto fought and won against the blush stepping outside and closing then locking the door, Sasuke was quiet until Naruto turned back around. He was watching Naruto and smiling slightly.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, how do you feel about going to see a movie?"

Naruto shrugged trying to ignore his heart pounding, he hated this so much! Not even 5 minutes into this and he was already hyperventilating!

"Fine with me"  
Sasuke nodded, the half smile half smirk still firmly in place, they left with Naruto again ignoring the cold stare from the man. Sasuke was actually being bearable, meaning he hadn't spoken again. In fact the boy didn't speak until they got within eyesight of the theater.

"What are we going to watch?"

Naruto blinked over at him and he nodded toward the cinema, "Which one?"

Naruto looked back to the sign showing all the now playing movies, there was some chick flick and a cartoon then some stupid book into movie and a vampire movie. Naruto shrugged, easy choice.

"Interview with a Vampire."

Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow and smirked even more, "Really?"

Naruto was curious about the reaction but didn't ask, he wasn't about to let the boy think he cared.

"You like vampires? Or do they scare you?"

Naruto scoffed, "Vampires are okay, and no they don't scare me stupid. They are like the weakest horror movie monster in the world."

"You think?"

"Yeah, sunlight kills them, holy water kills them, garlic kills them, they can't fly over oceans or large bodies of water, they can't look at crosses or walk on holy ground. They have to sleep in a coffin and have to have dirt from their home country with them. They are completely exposed during the day while they are sleeping and they are way to suave."

Sasuke had listened to every word and with every word he smiled a little more until he started laughing. Naruto personally didn't see what was so funny, but Sasuke did have a nice laugh. On a purely I-hate-the-bastard-but-he-is-less-annoying-when-he-is-laughing way...

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear and see on movies, people like to embellish."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as they got in line for tickets, "What, you think I'm wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I would never."

Naruto for some reason, blushed at that and rolled his eyes, really Sasuke was so stupid. Naruto was one of the biggest horror movie buffs around! He knew everything about the movie monsters, including vampires.

They got to the ticket booth and Naruto tried to pay but Sasuke beat him to it, smirking with the recent win they went to the candy counter and Naruto got a soda and some candy...okay...a lot of candy. He went to go pay that time but Sasuke tripped him and handed the girl the money while he was picking his face up from the floor.

Okay it was Sasuke 2 Naruto 0 Not a good start.

"Jerk, that really hurt."

"Like I said, it wasn't me."

Naruto scoffed and they went to their seats, after a brief fight for elbow room which Naruto won by telling Sasuke if he didn't give on something tonight he was going to announce to everyone that Sasuke was a pervert who molested people on trains. Sasuke came back with the fact that no one would believe him and Naruto told him he was right, but the sympathy his admirers would have for him for getting that kind of rumor spread about him would make them stick to him alllllllllllll day. That got him and he gave up the elbow room, Sasuke had even gone so far as to pout throughout the entire trailer previews part. Finally Naruto had to get him back to himself, a bad idea on hindsight, by offering him a drink of his soda. Sasuke eyed it suspiciously for a while before accepting. He must not have liked the kind though, he looked completely disgusted.

The movie was pretty decent, it was about the making and part of the lives of this one vampire, kinda a really whiny guy once you think about it, he wanted to become a vampire, was made into one then hated himself for it. Naruto had found it pretty interesting save for the parts where you were sure there was more than friendship between the guy vampires. It reminded him of the fact he was currently on a date with a guy he hated, Sasuke had strange reactions to strange parts of the movie. He would look more than a little confused at parts where they showed vampires being made and when they would show powers and such. When someone was killed he smirked and when a vampire was he looked uncomfortable.

Finally the movie ended, a rather interesting ending, then they walked for a while. They had decided to eat now, Naruto got to name the restaurant so they were going to have ramen. On the walk they actually talked a lot.

"Did you like the movie?"

"...More or less...You people idea's of vampires are a little childish and radical..."

"You people?"

Sasuke ignored it answering with only a shrug, "Next time we'll rent a movie, the selection at the theater is sad."

Naruto paused...next time?...There was going to be a next time? No, there won't be, so this would be the time to object right? He didn't, something he became more and more aware of with each passing moment. Sasuke had to have noticed to, and that was a problem! He should have just objected!

"Naruto?"

The blonde paused in his frantic thoughts and looked back, Sasuke was pointing to a shop beside him.

"Isn't this the one you said?"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

They went in and Naruto plopped down on a stool, they ordered a large miso ramen for Naruto and a medium pork ramen for Sasuke. Naruto got to chatting again, he tended to do so when nervous, Sasuke however was listening very intently commenting and nodding along to show his attention was centered on Naruto Once they got their orders Sasuke made the same face as with the soda and pushed his bowl toward Naruto.

"I'm not hungry."

Blue eyes searched him in surprise, "Are you sure, you didn't have anything at the movie theater either?"

Sasuke nodded, "I ate before I came to get you."

Naruto sighed eating his ramen and accepting Sasukes, "You know, I think you may be a vampire."

Sasuke smirked leaning his head on his hand on the counter. "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you don't eat, you are pale and creepy, plus you seem to know where I live without me telling you."

Sasuke nodded, "Granted, but I do eat, just not ramen, that trash isn't good for you anyways (Hey!) I prefer to think of my complexion as ethereal or more ivory like. As for me being creepy, I'll give you that one. And I know where you live because I followed you home when I saw you at my house."

Naruto choked on his ramen, coughing up the noddles and earning a glare from the boss of the ramen shop as he got bits of noodle and miso all over the counter.

"Excuse me! You followed me home!"

Sasuke nodded, "Why? When? How!"

The Uchiha laughed a little, "I followed you because I wanted you from the moment I saw you. I don't know how to answer when and how? I simply walked behind you, it helped you were so busy cursing that friend of yours and freaking out about demons and ghosts, that you didn't pay attention to much."

Naruto blushed and looked away now playing with his ramen, that had been kind of like a confession! How embarrassing!

"You know...stalking is against the law."

Sasuke smirked, "I wouldn't call it stalking, more like studying ."

"Studying?"

"Everything you did at every time during the day and night, every thought you thought every time you twitched, blinked, or spoke. I wanted to see and remember it all."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he crossed his arms on the counter and buried his head in them. His face was probably bright red by now, that had been the second time Sasuke had said anything like that to him! Gahh! Embarrassing! And strangely enough he was starting to feel kind of bad for being so mean to Sasuke, that's almost an unhealthy type of like, seriously. He really felt pity for the poor boy!

"But I guess that makes me sound like more of a vampire doesn't it?"

Smirking he took a deep breath and raised his head, "Hell yeah! And creepier!"

Sasuke smirked, "That's fine..."

Naruto could tell he wasn't done, only he hesitated. "...But?" Naruto urged it on.

"But..." Sasuke leaned in a little, smirking all the while, "What I am thinking of sucking now, is not your blood."

Naruto rolled his eyes, blushing again and shoved Sasukes face back. "Kami-sama you're such a pervert."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto went back to his ramen, he'd planned on being mean and making the pale boy pay for his fill of ramen, but since he'd pitied him he decided to make this a little less painful and only ate 7 bowls of ramen. After Sasuke paid they left and headed for Naruto's house. He didn't want to admit it but the evening had been pretty decent. Naruto wasn't gay or anything so they couldn't be what Sasuke wanted, no fucking way, but maybe they could be friends...if he cut down on the love confessions and perverted talk.

Walking passed the man who flipped off Naruto (who did it right back) they went up to his apartment door, he stopped and unlocked his door. Sasuke stood silently beside him and he knew the Uchiha boy was waiting for something, a thanks for a good time, or something like that. Great. Naruto turned facing Sasuke and was reminded of the fact the boy was taller than him by a good few inches. Sighing he went to speak but the moment he opened his mouth his breath was stolen by lips covering his. Naruto gasped and his first instinct was struggle, and so he did, but as before it amounted to nothing. Finally the struggles died down and be stood, what now? Sasuke was still kissing him and now that he was panicking, he was aware of the arms wrapped around his waist loosely.

A tongue slipped into his mouth, bringing with it the taste of Sasuke, it shocked Naruto how...not disgusting it was. If he forgot it was Sasuke and simply centered on the kiss, it was actually kind of nice. Naruto relaxed a little his mouth moving against Sasuke's in what could be described as a weak kiss back. After a moment Sasuke pulled back and Naruto was able to breath again, but only for a second as Sasuke closed in once more, locking lips and tongue with the smaller boy. Naruto had given up all thoughts of fighting it now as he allowed Sasuke to search his mouth and hands to move from his waist to his arms and neck. Once hand slide around his neck, pulling him in deeper and the other slid down, pushing up the shirt and jacket until the pale hand touched skin.

Of course that one touch that shot fire through Naruto exploding like millions of firecrackers in every nerve, was all he needed to get pulled back to the real world.

SHIT!

The boy pulled back, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes as he opened the door, "Gotta go! G'night!" With that he slammed the door and took off to stand on the other side of the room covering his mouth with a hand and staring wide eyed. He knew the boy was still outside the door and the thought was scaring him more than anything else in his short life had.

"Goodnight Naruto."

As the muffled voice came through the door he dove under his blanket on the bed, peaking out from under them like a child during a rainstorm. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the fact that Sasuke had kissed him and he'd kissed back, or the fact that he wanted to do it again. Pulling the blanket over his head he screamed into the mattress, of course he didn't realize when he pulled back up, he was grinning like an idiot.

**-TBC!-**

Wow...9 pages, that may be my longest chapter yet. Sorry for being unoriginal with the date, it's been a while since I have been on one for research purposes. TT.TT Anyways hope you enjoyed, Sasuke and Naruto will be getting more intense in these chapters, maybe working up to a lemon and whatnot, so I may stop posting it on FF (don't want to draw too much attention to the fact most if not all of my stories are more suited for AFF (can't get on there at the moment)) If I do stop I will put the link to where I will be posting the story in my profile m'kay!


	8. Carpe Jugulum 8 i'll stick with numbers

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: None again I guess...I may have to take out the props thing unless I get some goin' soon. Damn.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, More Kissing and Moody Bishis.

**A/N**: Alright, this is the more or less fixed version of chapter 8, i know it's late...so what? XD I got a lot on my mind!...-not really- .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto took a deep breath and carefully peeked around the corner before going down the hall and stopping at his locker before continuing his slow careful movement through the school. Taking a deep breath he looked around another corner, sighing with relief when Sasuke wasn't there.

_'Okay Uzumaki, it's nothing, just walk in and behave just like normal. Okay so you kissed Sasuke-Teme, and it wasn't so bad. That is nothing, he's still a perverted jerk and there is no reason for you to act any differ-...'_

"Yo."

"WAHHHHHH!"

Naruto jumped what could have been a foot into the air and spun to face a very confused Shino and Shikamaru.

"..What's your problem?"

Letting out his breath he shook his head trying to look convincing. "N-nothing, just a little jumpy, nothing strange, really it was probably because I had coffee, I never have coffee you know, so anyways I wasn't doing anything strange except for drinking coffee..."

Nice, now they probably thought he was insane and paranoid. Naruto slumped his shoulders and turned to head for class, braver with his friends behind him. There was no way he was going to be able to make it through school today. Thankfully this was Thursday so he was free after tomorrow. The weekend meant no Sasuke and no Sasuke meant he could calm down. He honestly hadn't even been able to sleep much last night because what Sasuke said, he kept thinking he was being watched.

Stepping into the classroom he saw Sasuke and fought the blush while looking away, he went to move passed him but Sasuke had chosen that moment to stand and bump right into him. Naruto braced himself for perverted comments and touching, but nothing, Sasuke brushed passed him without a word. Naruto looked up and saw him going to talk to the teacher, completely ignoring his presence! Naruto glared, what the hell?...Was he being ignored?

Even his friend found the absence of the ususal shouting somewhat unsettling, he watched him silently as Sasuke finished talking and came back sitting down and again ignoring him. Naruto blinks as the Uchiha picked up a book and started reading.

"Umm...hey." Sasuke looked over at Kiba who had met up with them outside the classroom, "Did you and Naruto, uhh fight or something?"

Sasuke scoffed, "That's a stupid question. Isn't that all we do?"

Kiba paused but nodded, "I guess..."

Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba all went to their seats looking confused and Naruto went to follow suit. If Sasuke was going to ignore him two could play that game! Stomping back to his seat Naruto plopped down and glared at the back of the Uchiha's head. If anyone had the right to ignore anyone it was him damn it! Naruto glared worse, maybe he really could glare daggers.

Unfortunately for Naruto he couldn't, nothing sharp shot from his eyes to hurt the Uchiha heir. Sasuke had been ignoring Naruto all day long! Even when they had to get up and give their report to the class it was like he wasn't there, Naruto was pissed! He tried to pull himself out of his anger long enough to hear Chouji filling him in what days he had to go to work while the reports continued, but it was pointless.

"Naruto!"

The boys eyes snapped back to the other boys pudgy face, he was glaring. "Hey! I went out of my way to get this job for you, the least you can do is pretend you're actually taking it seriously!"

Naurto nodded, "I know, I am."

Kiba nodded solemnly beside him finally turning his attention away from Hinata who was bright red and looked ready to pass out, "Yeah, he is just a little worried why his girlfriend is ignoring him today"  
Naruto turned and hit the back on Kiba's head, "Shut it dog-breath!"

"What? I think you two make a cute couple, don't you think so Shino?"

The silent boy only smirked, all the agreement Naruto needed, and all the reason he needed to pounce on them both. The scuffle interrupted Sakura and Ino report and he got one hell of a beating from Asuma-sensei for it. However he thought the injuries worth it when Kiba glared through a black eye and Shino pouted silently in the corner.

"Damn man, just 'cause you're in a bad mood don't take it out on us."

"Yeah Naruto, if you're that worried go talk to him about it."

The blonde blinked blankly at his friends, "...knock it off! There's nothing to talk about! And why are you all acting like boys like boys is okay!"

They all shrugged, Shikamaru spoke up for them all. "Face it, you've been in a bad mood since he ignored you this morning."

"And we don't care if you're gay, actually it would explain your girly figure-..."

Now there were two pouting backs turned toward them as Kiba held his head and mumbled something about ungrateful friends. Ignoring their melodramatic behavior Naruto turned to Shika.

"Even though I'm not!...if I was gay, why would I like him? He's a total perverted jerk."

Shika shrugged, "Don't be stupid Naruto, no one can help who they like."

Naruto laughed behind his hand secretively, "You just say that because you like the Ino chick, even though she's an mean she-devil."

Shikamaru looked irritated for a moment before Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, looking back he saw Ino grinning and cracking her knuckles.

"What was that Naruto?"

**-Due to the violence of this scene, the authoress has decided to omit it for those readers with weak constitutions.-**

**Thank you.  
-DOA**

Damn it, Naruto was sure this type of thing wasn't allowed in most schools, he'd even gotten hit by Asuma-sensei again for starting so many fights in class. The day dragged by with Naruto thinking hard about what Shikamaru had said, he hadn't known they were so open minded...or observant. He was on his way to his last class after leaving Kakashi-sensei's health class, he'd been thinking about ditching it and probably should have. They were each handed out copies of some book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' and told to read them there would be a test on them tomorrow or something. Naruto probably wouldn't do it. He was on his way to his locker when someone bumped into him, turning to glare and possibly beat up the offender he stopped. Sasuke was walking away from the scene of the crime leaving Naruto to fume silently in his spot. That is until he noticed a slip of paper in his hand, he unfolded it and read the contents.

Naruto-

Meet me behind the art building after school.

-Sasuke

Naruto re-read it a couple of times before stuffing it in his pocket, he might go, only if that asshole was going to apologize for being a dick all day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke leaned against the brick building waiting patiently for Naruto, he knew the boy would show, probably demanding a reason for Sasuke's cold shoulder all day. Really, it was fun to play with his blonde. Though he'd been ignoring the boy, he'd noticed the steady anger building from the boy, really he'd payed very close attention to Naruto all day. But he wouldn't let him know, at least not right away, this was too fun.

A while later Naruto came around the corner, seeing Sasuke he stopped and glared.

"So? What do you want?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hi."

As he expected Naruto exploded, "'Hi!' You can't just Hi me like that damn it! You have been ignoring me all day long, not so much as a glance at me even during our report and -..."

"You got pissed off right?"

Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation, "Well, duh ass!"

Sasuke nodded pushing off the wall to walk a little closer to Naruto who was watching him angrily, "And why were you pissed?"

"You haven't been listening to a damn thing I said have you!"

"Actually I listened." Sasuke crossed his arms smirking, "You got angry because I was ignoring you...why? Did it hurt your feelings? Did you think I didn't like you anymore?"

Sasuke had leaned down into Naruto's face a little more with each question making the boy blush and step back to get some distance.

"N-no! Stupid! It was because..." Naruto thought for a while looking at the ground as he fidgeted. Sasuke smiled, this was too easy.

"...because..."

Sasuke took the liberty of finishing it for him, "Because you just started to like em and felt lonely when I wasn't paying attention to you. Right?"

Naruto blushed worse clenching his fists as he growled, "Teme! Didn't I already say that wasn't it!"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, give it up, from the time ignored you this morning you have done nothing but get angrier and angrier. You want the attention, you like it. Realize that and we can move on to more entertaining activities."

"D-Dumbass! That's such bullshit!"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure it is."

Naruto went to shout again but Sasuke took his hand pulling and bringing the boy falling into him, with his other hand he grabbed his chin and closed his lips over Narutos. As before Sasuke was next to giddy at being able to hold the boy like this again, he seemed to fit into Sasuke's arms so well. Slipping his tongue into Naruto's mouth he deepened the kiss, earning a throaty purring sound from the limp boy in his arms, Naruto hadn't fought at all this time. Always a good sign. Sasuke could have held the kiss all day but Naruto had no such lung capacity, he pulled back kissing him once more for good measure. Naruto was breathing heavy and had his eyes closed with his head still tilted up. Sasuke smirked and ran a thumb over the boys lips, leaning down to whisper.

"The sooner you give in, the sooner I can make you mine..."

Naruto gave him a curious look, the daze still not completely cleared from his eyes. "Make me you-...You pervert!"

Sasuke smirked still holding Naruto close as the boy blushed and cursed, "What? Now that we're together we should start thinking about that right?"

Naruto scoffed, pouting and crossing his arms. "Who the hell says we're together and what do you mean start thinking about it. That's all you think about!"

Sasuke took a moment to think on that, honestly last time he woke up he hadn't been this perverted, but then again that was a long time ago and there hadn't been a Naruto then.

He smirked and nodded, "I guess so."

Naruto sighed rubbing his temples in the gesture of warding off a headache, he glanced up at Sasuke who was watching him intently, it was incredible to have Naruto in his arms without the boy resisting.

"You're a freaky guy, you know that?"

Sasuke only shrugged, "How so?"

"You didn't even stop to wonder if this kind of thing would really piss me off, which it did!"

A slow smile spread on his face as Sasuke sensed his victory. Kami-sama he was good.

"Did?..."

**-TBC-**


	9. Carpe Jugulum 10

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**:...mental images courtesy of 'I want Nothing' the manga one-shot I was reading while looking for smutt inspiration. XD Highly recommended! Hidden Chambers scanilated it though I don't know if they are still working. (Here's the addy: http/groups. ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language and **Sasunaru graphic lemon smex-like-stuff!** Please lock the kids in their rooms and shove the homophobes outside to freeze damn it!...-cough- Anyways yes, try to read when not around those who wouldn't understand XDD

I want to talk to some of my reviewers!

**Let-Me-Cry** -...That is a awesome compliment! -tackles and glomps-

**Trekiael** - tee-hee, I've never been so happy to be toldI may be raped! XDD ...come to think of it...I don't think i've ever been told that...Hmmm...

**looli** - I don't konw you but...I love you too! -glomps- XD

**Oro-sama** - I think i will dedicate this chapter to you. Good enough?

**Sorrosa Girlie** - OMG That was gross/hilarious! Wonderful! -claps- XDD

**Ichi-chan** - ...-waves and jumps up and down- .

And finally good ol' **Nadramon** - ...I dunno it that was a flame or what...you may want to skip out on the chapter, Naruto is most defineitly the Uke in it andI don't want to offend you. And as for in the series and whatnot. I don't know if Naruto would be the actual uke, but then again none of us do, one man alone knows that andI don't think he's going to honor us with then answer anytime soon. This is a fanfiction, written becauseI know the anime/manga will never take this turn. It's simply to indulge the part of me that's always screaming for the two to kiss when watching the subs. Sorry if you disagree with the relationship and all that, but it is what it is andI am a SasuNaru fangirl, probably always will be. -shrugz- Thanks for your opinions and reading though,I really appreciate it and hope you continue to read!

k...I'll shut up now..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

...How did this happen?...

Naruto sipped his tea down trying to ignore the presence wandering his apartment. Honestly he didn't what had gotten into him lately, he barely knew the Uchiha! On top of that the boy had been sexually harassing him since the day they met! Everything inside of him was screaming how stupid it had been to let the older boy into his home, but he had. Sasuke had a cup of tea as well that was sitting, getting cold on the table while he wandered aimlessly.

Naruto was busy trying to wish himself invisible or out of the apartment, he knew he shouldn't be so accommodating to the boy...but for some reason, he didn't think he really wanted him leaving yet either. It was complicated. It was nice to have the boys attention again, all day long Sasuke had been chatting with girls and ignoring Naruto, now the boy was back to his usual behavior. And Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

"Where are your parents?"

Naruto took another drink, "Dead."

Sasuke was quiet for a second before speaking again, "So your alone too?"

Turning and looking back Naruto was surprised to see a completely serious look on the raven-haired boys face.

"'Too'?"

Sasuke nodded turning and looking at Narutos CD's that were piled haphazardly on the table near his bed.

"Mine are dead as well."

Naruto put his tea down and stood walking to stand near Sasuke. "Any brothers or sisters?"

Sasuke stiffened but nodded, "Brother. He's dead as well." Turning to glance at Naruto he picked up a CD and scanned the track list. "You?"

"Nope, not that I know of anyways."

They were quiet again before Sasuke turned to Naruto, again a cold chill ran through the blonde at having Sasukes full attention.

"So you're all alone and you let a stalker into your apartment?"

Naruto looked away ignoring the fighting blush, "Don't be stupid. Besides being a total pervert you're harmless anyways."

"Hmm. So you don't mind the pervert being here with you?"

Naruto was growing more uncomfortable with the situation, suddenly his apartment didn't seem so big and his bed appeared to take up most of the space.

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't. But you didn't object to it either."

Naruto knew that, and if he was going to set Sasuke straight he probably should...any moment now...any moment...

"You're really something Uzumaki."

Naruto scoffed, more like he was on something...he shouldn't be letting Sasuke so close and he definitely shouldn't be letting him put an arm around his back or his hand on his chin. But he was, Naruto was standing still and quiet letting Sasuke tip his face up and bring their lips entirely too close together.

"You're not going to complain?"

Naruto looked away, his eyes staring to the right of the other boys face. Sasuke was a boy, a perverted arrogant boy. But...he wanted Naruto, and for his part, the blonde was reluctantly begining to realize the same feelings. Sasuke, taking his silence as a go ahead (which it kind of was) closed the distance kissing him. Naruto felt his toes curl at the sweetness in the kiss, it wasn't a pushy one like before, Sasuke was simply brushing his lips with Naruto and it was intoxicating.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke would have gladly waited another 300 years if it meant he was able to have Naruto like this again. Even as he slowly, almost painfully so, slipped his tongue beyond parted lips and caressed the blondes with his own. His arms circled the boy feeling the smaller frame pressing against him and fighting to keep coherent through the elation.

This was bad. Sasuke had fallen completely head over heels for the mouthy boy. He could recite almost word for word their every conversation from the first one on the train, every new thing learned about the boy was like a delicious secret meant for Sasuke alone. He was supposed to seduce the boy, but it looked like the one falling was Sasuke. He pulled back, his lips still close to Narutos and his forehead touching Narutos mixing black hair with cornflower yellow.

"You realize what you're doing? Once you give me permission, I won't stop."

Naruto flushed a bit at that, "It's not like you weren't after this in the first place right?"

Sasuke smirked, "Somewhat, I will gladly take your body. But I want this more."

Sasuke unwrapped an arm pointing to the boys pounding heart, Naruto smirked back. "That's corny, Teme."

With a smile playing at his lips Sasuke spoke trying to sound exasperated. "You're ruining the moment Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

Sasuke couldn't help a chuckle at the outburst and closed in another kiss effectively shutting up the younger boy. Naruto glared for a moment before his eyes slid closed and he hesitantly put his hands on Sasukes shoulders. The act itself causing heat to bloom from the spots of contact. Sasuke deepened the kiss, this one more hungry and intense. Sasuke could almost feel his admiration for the boy weighing down on him, carrying himself and the boy back until knees folded hitting the side of a mattress. Naruto fell back breaking the kiss and plopping on the bed, Sasuke barely gave him a moment to fume about the treatment before lowering himself over the boy, getting comfortable between his legs while holding himself up on his hand that were on either side of Narutos chest.

His lips moved from Narutos to trace his jaw while a hand moved up the boys stomach, pushing up the tee-shirt as it went. Narutos skin was soft making Sasuke almost drool while imagining what the rest of him would feel like.

"Ah! That tickles asshole!"

Sasuke smirked, honestly, Naruto had no sense of timing. But that was fine, it only added to his charm.

"Oh? How about this?"

Sasukes hand finished it's journey running over the blondes nipple and making the boy tense, the reaction was so cute Sasuke couldn't resist and stopped his torture of the space just below Naruto's ear to run his tongue over a now hardened bud.

"Ahh!"

Again Sasuke chuckled delighting in the sounds and facial expressions coming form the boy. Naruto had his eyes slammed shut and his hand had moved up knotting in Sasukes hair while the other fisted the blanket. Sasuke moved his tongue, circling the nipple without actually touching it while his breath sent shivers through the blonde making him muffle a moan.

"St-stop teasing..jerk!"

"What, no please?"

Naruto couldn't even attempt a glare as Sasuke clamped down teasing the boys nipple with his teeth and tongue.

"Mmm!"

Sasuke smiled against the boys skin, 'mmm', his thoughts exactly. His other hand lifted to tease the neglected bud while Sasukes moth moved down, he was barely able to stand how good Naruto tasted. Again the area's so far cut off from him caught his imagination until he couldn't stop his hand from going to the boys shorts.

"Ahh! W-Wait Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the empty command and unbuttoned the shorts, zipper soon following until he could easily slide his hand in. Which he did. Naruto almost shot off the bed and probably would have if Sasuke hadn't have been laying half on him. As it was Sasuke released the boys reddened chest of his attention moving one hand down, pushing down the shorts and boxers. After tossing them to the floor Sasukes hands began to explore the front and back of the small blonde.

"Nnn! –Not fair! Why- Ahh!- am I the on-only naked one!"

Sasuke smirked running his hand along the erect shaft, "If I take off my clothes, there will be no stopping tonight."

Naruto mustered up a confused look before tipping his head back and moaning thanks to Sasuke rubbing his thumb along Narutos tip, teasing his slit while his other hand ran ghostlike touches over his bottom.

Leaning up and kissing Naruto softly he smiled, "I won't do it yet. It's better to savor the pleasure before diving in."

Sasuke again kissed the boy who was twisting and writhing on the bed, pulling the sheets every which direction. His voice was almost echoing through the apartment with the volume of his moans. Each sound spurring Sasuke to move his hand faster. Moving down the boys body Sasuke was welcomed with the sight of Narutos length wet with precum and swollen with the blood Sasuke could sense pumping just under the skin. Oh the willpower it took not to drink a little. Sasuke offered a lick to the tip, tasting the essence of the boy while fighting a thumping pain between his own legs.

"Ahhhh! D-Don't, that's di-dirty!"

He ignored it, closing his mouth over Narutos member, lapping at the underside while taking it in until the coarse blonde hair ticked hi nose. He swallowed around the muscle making Naruto curse and pull at the blanket he was clutching in both hands now.

As he was otherwise preoccupied Sasuke took the moment to slide seed covered fingers into the boy. Naruto arched his back and groaned as Sasuke moved his fingers in then back out of the boy. The heat was unbearable and Sasuke knew he would need something along the lines of a cold shower to calm himself after this. Sucking on the downstroke Sasuke inserted another finger, the assault from both side making Naruto gasp and fight to breath. Sasuke knew he was close, the boy was leaking nicely making Sasuke have to swallow again, the final motion making the blonde almost scream.

"Ahhh! Sa-Sasuke!"

With the final hoarse cry Naruto released filling Sasukes mouth while the Uchiha drank it down greedily. It wasn't blood, but right now he was sure anything he sucked from his blonde would be just as good. Narutos body twitched as he rode out the orgasm, Sasuke slipped the now flaccid member form his mouth and licked his lips while withdrawing from behind him as well. Naruto collapsed panting on the bed, his eyes glazed over and his body still shaking from his release.

He was beautiful.

Sasuke got up on the bed next to him wincing at the friction against his own unanswered erection, choosing to ignore it for now Sasuke pulled the half naked boy into his arms and smiled up at the cracked ceiling. Naruto was quietly huddled into him making the bliss of the moment complete, he had originally planned to take him tonight...but just knowing the boy had given him permission...Sasuke could wait. As much as he wanted to make Naruto his completely and totally...he could wait.

It wasn't long until Narutos breathing evened out and Sasuke grinned to himself while pulling the sleeping boy closer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a shower and a quick decision that staying any longer would only make his newfound problem worse Sasuke kissed Narutos sleeping forehead and left. His face was clouded with worry as his mind raced.

That morning he'd woken up early and just watched the blonde sleep. He didn't look near as fiery as he was when sleeping, in fact he looked adorable. Sasuke had a problem now. He liked Naruto, he really really liked him...what would the boy say if Sasuke told him the truth? He would think Sasuke had lost it, maybe even go back to avoiding him, something he definitely didn't want.

"Shit..."

For the first time since he'd woken up to see the boy two weeks ago...Sasuke was doubting himself. He didn't want to tell Naruto the truth, he didn't want to spoil what warped version of a relationship they had now...He just couldn't do it. Not after Naruto had allowed him to get so close last night. He wanted more of that, he wanted more of their petty arguments, their exchange of insults. He just couldn't tell him...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto woke up slowly, the sun was creeping in through the open window, bringing the early morning chill with it. The breeze helped him recall exactly what had transpired that previous night and he blushed burying his head in his pillow. He knew Sasuke had left already, the Uchiha had woken him a little when giving him a kiss on his forehead. It took the boy a moment to realize the face he was shoving into the pillow, was boasting a huge grin. He tried to lose it but to no avail.

Heaving a sigh he sat up wincing as he bottom remained, not painful, but somewhat uncomfortable. He blinked at the sun shining on him and turned seeing a cup of ramen with the chopsticks laying over the top and a note beside it.

_'Naruto-_

_I had to go, you have no food in your cupboards Dobe. I made some of that trash for you. I'll be back by later.'_

_-Sasuke'_

His grin was back and in full force as he felt the warmth coil in his stomach. Last night had been great! Though in the end Sasuke had done it, or really anything for himself, Naruto had felt great! That had actually been his first...well...anything! Naruto took up the ramen and chopsticks biting in before glancing at the note again and blushing slightly with the noodles still hanging from his mouth and a cat like grin on his face.

Before he knew it the feelings he had for the Uchiha were growing exponentially...

**-To Be Continued!-**

Ahh smutt and ramen, honestly what more could you ever need! Well, here is another chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Seriously, I think there may be something wrong with me...XDD I am a perv! Woot! Ja ne!


	10. Carpe Jugulum 9

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature (later chapters) and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Mizugokoro is a manga, well a one shot XDD I don't know the Mangaka's name but I think it's sweet lunacy that scanilated it. I really like it for some reason XD not much plot or Character intro but wow the art -droolz- Anyways I highly recommend reading it if you can get it. You can always get it off IRC (#sweet-lunacy. I don't know if they have direct downloads on their site( XDD Gomen!

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, making out, and embarrassed Sasuke XD

**Nadramon**: tee-hee, I know, I couldn't write a violent scene to save my life, but a sex scene, please! I am a PROFESSIONAL! -shrugz- what can I say, I'm all about the love baby! XDD andI make Naruto the uke because he **IS** the uke! MWUAHAHAHAHA! SASUnaru 4eva!

**Trekiael**: GAH! I think you may be one of my favorite reviewers! You can almost read my freakin' mind! XD

**Mazoku-Princess**: Yayness! I had hoped someone would catch that problem XD I have an aweful memory,I searched all over for what dayI made it but couldn't find it soI pulled one out my arse! Yippie! Good to know my mess up was only slightly noticeable. And sorry, I'll try to remember what dayI made it from now on ; Anyways for future notice, it was ThursdayI think XD

**Sorrosa Girlie**: 'Sasuke could start a thrift store with all the shit he gets from his victims' That had me laughing for a good minutes XD Tee-hee! Oh and no worries,I feel your pain, everyone and their freakin' brother had to pop up whileI read stories too. -.-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sa-Sasuke..."

The Uchiha could barely contain a slight moan at the sound of his name being so breathlessly spoken by his Naruto. The boy stared up at him, blue eyes dancing with an unnamed emotion, cheeks pink from Sasuke's closeness. The Uchiha smiled leaning down to steal a kiss from the blonde.

"Naruto..."

**Thud!**

Sasuke calmly pushed the book out of his face and grinned wearily at the smaller boy who was glaring and had a vein thumping visibly in his forehead.

"I told you not to do this type of stuff here asshole!"

Sasuke sighed and sat back in his chair ignoring the mixed looks from his classmates. Kurenai-sensei was so shocked at the open display of homosexuality that she decided to ignore it, denial was a good route. However most of the others weren't taking it so well, both the fan girl nightmares, Sakura and Ino, were in the class and glaring daggers at Naruto. The younger boys friends, save Shino and Chouji, were laughing silently behind their hands, but Chouji who was simply grinning between handfuls of chips and Shino simply smirked. In the rest of the class there were mixed feelings, some girls were sending death glares at Naruto while some were giggling hysterically and blushing.

The boys looked shocked and some disgusted while others simply looked. Really it was pretty much your typical reaction when you show up to school one day and the most sought after new guy is kissing the class nuisance in the entry hall. Which is exactly what had happened thanks to Sasuke's persuasive whispers and Narutos barely accepted attraction to the other boy. That's right, the Uchiha had finally gotten Naruto! Now to get him to give up some blood. Sasuke's face fell at that one. It had taken up two of the roughly three weeks he had to get the boy, now he was going to have to convince him to give up some blood...it would be easier to make him confess his undying love for Sasuke in front of the whole school.

"But I thought we were dating now, is it so bad to make out with your own boyfriend?"

Naruto was blushing faintly, having gotten used to the boys perverted talk, "It is in Science! Cut it out already."

The Uchiha smirked, "Fine, as long as you let me come over after school."

Naruto puffed his cheeks in a pout as Kiba spoke behind him, "He can't dude, he has to work today."

Sasuke shrugged, "Then after that."

The mouthy boy thought and nodded, "I guess there is nothing wrong wi-..."

"Will you please stop making dates for me!"

Kiba sat back pouting and stole a chip from Chouji who glared, "It's not like you make any yourself."

Shino nodded, "He has a point, you two have been together for two days now, you should start dating."

"What are you my personal dating service!"

Naruto heard more than one scoff at that and blushed, "And anyways when I want to go out with him I will say so. I am busy tonight. Sorry."

Hn. As if that feeble excuse would keep Sasuke away, seriously, even Naruto had to know that by now. Leaning in so his lips brushed Naruto's ear Sasuke spoke slowly and loving every shudder that passed through the boy.

"Don't make me have to take you here..."

"Why you son of-..."

A dry cough sounded and the boys turned smiling sheepishly at Kurenai-sensei who was blushing slightly while narrowing her red tinted eyes with her hands on her hips.

"Boys, could you please leave these...activities for after school?"

Naruto blushed a little before nodding and waving his hands in front of him, "Yeah! Sorry!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but sat back while Kiba laughed behind his hand and Shikamaru mumbled something about 'troublesome guys' Sasuke quickly scribbled a message down on the paper before tossing it to Naruto. The blonde glared but opened it and read it.

_'Naruto-_

_I'll see you tonight._

_-Sasuke.'_

The blonde hissed something at him but Sasuke tuned him out, he decided the boy would need another lesson in how much he really did like the Uchiha's attention. That's fine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto wanted to be pissed! After tossing that stupid note at him Sasuke proceeded to ignore him. Naruto figured it was the same deal as before and wasn't about to show Sasuke that he actually didn't like not having Sasuke bug him. Damn it! He'd gotten used to it! Naruto wanted to adamantly swear his hatred for the boy but he knew it was completely shot thanks to his overreacting the other day. Damn...he couldn't even deny it to himself...It was like Sasuke grew on him or something. Either way, just because Naruto didn't necessarily really hate him anymore didn't mean he had to be nice to him!

Naruto refused to give into Sasukes advances, mostly because they were still in SCHOOL! The two gave each other the silent treatment all day long after a particularly mean refusal, Sasuke pretending that Naruto didn't exist again and the blonde pouting through all his classes. He couldn't even muster a bit of pity when he saw Kakashi dragging Iruka into the hall closet during lunch. The brunette was blushing and trying to remove the hands from his waist and..err...lower. He'd spotted Naruto and started to ask for help but Naruto pretended he didn't see. He didn't want to see anyone that was related to the Uchiha bastard! Of course he regretted that later when Iruka had to leave school early because 'a hip injury' that, coupled with a wink from Kakashi was enough for Naruto to get the message.

Perverts.

His attitude that he had managed to keep fairly good all day, took a turn for the worst when Naruto saw Sasuke being escorted from the school by a group of girls he wasn't bothering to fight off. Naruto seethed. That asshole! Wasn't he the one telling everyone they were together! He can't just turn around and go play with girls! Naruto glared worse and had half a mind to throw his bag at the asshole. The only thing stopping him was he knew it was exactly what the raven-haired boy wanted. The boy decided to chalk it up to another bad day courtesy of the Uchiha-bastard. He left school with Chouji who was going to walk with him to the restaurant. They had to wear a uniform so Chouji and Naruto changed at his house.

"Come on Naruto, we're going to be late!"

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror again, not bad! He looked good! Turning again Naruto grinned at himself in the mirror. They were both wearing black pants with pressed button up white shirts and name tags though because Choujis mother made them his read, 'Naru-chan' They both had to wear small black hats with 'Mizugokoro' written on them. Mizugokoro was the name of the restaurant, which he didn't mind as long as he looked good in their uniforms, which he did! Thankfully Sasuke wasn't around, he would get all perverted again!...Narutos grin fell as the memory of Sasukes annoying mood swings came back. Really, he was such a fucking baby!

The boys hurried from his house and were beginning to think about running when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"What's with the look brat?"

Naruto paused and turned, he hadn't even noticed they had passed Tsunades pachinko parlor. The well endowed woman was leaning against the entry way with a bottle of sake and a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Yo Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Oh! Naruto-kun!"

Coming from the depths of the loud building her assistant Shizune came out and smiled while ripping the bottle from her bosses hands.

"You look nice!"

"Thanks. I got a job with Chouji, these are the uniforms."

Tsunade smirked, "Well, that's good. Getting your schoolwork done?"

"...We gotta go before were late! Ja Tsunade-baa-chan, Shizune-nii-chan!"

Waving and taking off Naruto avoided the question not missing the threat aimed at him of the woman swearing to march him to all his classes personally. The two decided if they were going to make it on time then a mad dash was in order. They raced through the streets, Naruto having to stop and wait for Chouji every once in a while as they ducked around people and cars. Thankfully they made it barely on time, Choujis father, a rather large man, patted their backs and almost sent Naruto flying.

"Hahaha! Barely made it boys!"

"S-sorry dad -pant- we had to -pant- t-talk to Narutos -pant- guardian..."

Naruto nodded not breathless but not about to put himself in line for another rib shaking slap on the back from the strong man.

"No problem, you can get started now, Naruto, stick with Chouji. He'll show you the ropes."

Naruto took a deep breath pushing all thoughts of irritating arrogant boys from his mind. It actually wasn't that hard, first they had to clean the cozy little place before the dinner rush, doing the dishes and replacing the candles in the center of every table. The main color scheme was red and black with a floral pattern. It had some interesting statues, flower arrangements and paintings lining the walls. There were a few large tables and a few small two person ones though the majority were suited for four people. Naruto and Chouji were to get them seated and menus with water then let the waitresses do their thing.

They picked up after them once they were done and cleaned the table then help where they could. The small place was rather popular, mostly with couples and small groups, probably because the intimate atmosphere. Either way Naruto was pretty busy, though that didn't keep a certain boy from occupying his thoughts. Every time he caught a glimpse of black hair he felt his heart stumble thinking Sasuke had followed him to his job. He would hear a deep voice and need to do a double take.

But Sasuke didn't show...Naruto took out the piece of paper rereading it and glaring at the elegant looking hand writing. He had said he would come by...not like Naruto was wanting to see him or anything.

Apparently the old saying about time flying when one is having fun was true, the hours whisked by until next thing Naruto knew it was eight at night. Miraculously, he noted as he removed his apron and shouted his goodbye to the others while pushing open the door with his elbow to leave, he hadn't thought of the Uchiha at all since the dinner rush had started! Naruto was actually rather proud of himself! Of course his pride didn't keep him from wondering when Sasuke was going to show, usually when the Uchiha said he was going to show, he did. Honestly he'd expected him to show at the restaurant. Surely...he couldn't still be with those girls...could he?...

Naruto felt a little unsettled at that but chalked it up to not wanting the new guy to take up all the girls for himself. Naruto walked, lost in his thoughts, until he was half way home. He had turned a corner and stopped himself seconds before bumping into a black tee-shirt. Naruto blinked at the chest in his face before straightening and glaring at Sasuke. It must have been the dim lighting or something, but Naruto had to admit, Sasuke always managed to look really...not good or anything!...just not too bad...the boy was wearing a black zip up turtle neck sweater over a blue shirt with black pants...he should try to work some colors into his wardrobe.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Noted. Have fun?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, there are some really cute girls who work there and this one lady even gave me a tip, telling me she liked my face."

...Okay, the last part was a lie. The tip was actually from some guy who thought it had been just too funny when Naruto accidently tripped and landed face first in a plate of Fried Rice, he'd thought it was entertainment that came with the meal...asshole.

"Trying to make me jealous? Maybe I should go there and eat sometime?"

Naruto caught the smirk on his face when he said that and didn't exactly like the feeling that came with it. He scoffed, side-stepping Sasuke.

"Sorry, freaky vampire stalkers aren't allowed."

Sasuke chuckled beside him where he had fallen into step, "Too bad. Still angry?"

Naruto looked away, "Who's angry, it was heaven not having to worry about being groped all day today."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Hn. There's no such thing as heaven."

Naruto went to argue when he felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and he was all but lifted off the ground, Sasuke tugged him into an alley nearby and pushed him up against a wall. Naruto was braced for some sort of impact but when it didn't come he slowly opened his eyes, his hands on Sasukes that were still on his shoulders.

"If you really didn't like me, you wouldn't let me kiss you. Normally guys would loath being kissed by another guy. Realize your own feelings Dobe."

"Don't cal-..."

Lips closed over his before he could finish his sentence and Naruto again felt his heart trying to make it's way out of his chest as his blood turned to fire pumping through his body. Sparks were shot off at every nerve ending igniting the places Sasuke was touching. Including the warm tongue invading his mouth. Naruto could do nothing as the erotic feeling of Sasukes tongue probing his mouth rendered him a dazed mass of Naru-goo. The heat and euphoria had his mind such a mess he wasn't even aware the taller boy had pulled away until the lips found his neck. Naruto swallowed hard trying to get his mouth to work. His mind was screaming orders out to hands to push, lips to shout, feet to run...but for all the yelling, his body really...didn't want to.

Sasuke nipped at the boy's skin just below his ear, mouthing his ear and making Naruto's legs almost buckle. It was good, it was really really good! Sasukes hands were tangled in Narutos own while lips and tongue traveled the expanse of tanned skin. Shit!...The shouting in the blondes head had slowly died down until one word was echoing through it.

"M-More..."

Sasuke pulled back giving Naruto a completely honestly shocked look and the blonde realized it wasn't echoing through his head, it was echoing through the alley! He said it out loud! Nooooooo! He was doomed! Sasuke was going to rape him right here, he had triggered the evil horny Sasuke!(though he was sure that was the only Sasuke) However that wasn't what he got.

Sasuke blushed and backed up releasing him completely.

Naruto stared in shock to entire he even forgot the pleasure that had caused him to say such a pleadingly pleasured demand. Sasuke looked away, the blush very apparent on his cheeks as he silently stood.

"...Sasuke?...You okay?"

The boy nodded clearing his throat while refusing to meet Narutos eyes.

"...You surprised me..."

You could almost hear the blondes mind breaking. Whistles and alarms went off as brain cells ran screaming for shelter and steam poured from his inner workings. System meltdown would be complete in 3...2...1...Ding!

"...What!"

Sasuke got embarrassed! He could barely believe his eyes, the boy was trying to calm himself and Naruto could do little more bu stare. He couldn't believe it...Sasuke was...actually...really cute! The laughter started out just a small giggle behind his hand until it turned into a full out laugh that had Naruto doubled over and clutching his stomach.

"GYAHAHAHA! That's great! You've been sexually harassing me all week and when I finally ask for more, you get too embarrassed to continue!"

It was too much, tears sprang up in his eyes as he slid down the wall unable to hold it in, Sasuke was too much! The Uchiha found it much less entertaining and simply waited calmly sulking while waiting for Naruto to calm down. The image of the Uchiha pouting wasn't helping Narutos giggle fit. It took almost a full 10 minutes for Naruto to get himself under control or at least to the point of small laughs every 30 seconds.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and reached out taking Narutos hand, the laughter had put the boy in such a good mood he didn't pull away or even get upset when he was pulled out of the alley and down the street.

"-laugh-Where are we -laugh- going?"

Sasuke smirked back at him, pulling the boy up and locking an arm around his waist as he spoke.

"Your place. I'll show you what I find funny."

Naruto really didn't feel like laughing anymore...

**-TBC!-**

La-de-da, sorry,I am spacey today,I know the update seemed to take forever soI am not sure if it actually did, however, if it did GOMEN! -bows-

Anywho enjoy and yuppers, next chappie is a doozy! XDD -giggles-


	11. Carpe Jugulum 11

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Hmm...Props for the big mac, large fry, and Soda Naruto had at McDonalds. Mmmm...McDonalds...-is hungry now-

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, Deep Thinking, and Mushy Naruto's.

DOA walked in and cleared her throat, preparing to address the group of Sasunaru fans, set to read her story.

"AngelsWind, tee-hee, you're cute! XD Out of all the rulesI have smashed into tiny bits with my fics here on FF,I think replying to reviewers is the least worrisome. However,I understand what you mean. That's why this isn't a reply to a review, it's part of my story." DOA smiled winningly at Angels-chan and pointed to the story-like format.

Turning from Angel-chan she looks to Trekiael and stares. And stares some more...just when Trekiael is getting uncomfortable DOA pounces and glomps while screaming "I LOVE YOUUUU!" (XD)

Continuing on her list she looks to Nadramon while still glmoping Trekiael, "No worries,I wasn't hurt, it's funner on my part to get interestingly complicated reviewers like you all,I enjoy the comments, and took no offence,I am glad your here with us!" DOA finally released Trekiael and ponces on Nadramon. "Share the loooove!"

And finally DOA, still glomping her beloved reviewers, looks to DarkRuri, "Hmm...I liked Nadramons (could-be)flame a lot more than yours. But everyone is entitiled to their opinionI guess. Though whenI become president that will change" DOA begins laughing manically as she marches from the room still glomping Nadramon.

Fin XDD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto hummed to himself as he grabbed a soda and plopped on the couch, it had actually been a pretty relaxing day. He'd slept forever then went visited Tsunade and Shizune, they weren't pleased about his recent skipping school but thanks to his smooth talk (promising not to miss another day for the rest of the year) they let it go. It had been nice, it helped he had a wonderful mood, amazing what a good orgasm could do for you! Naruto smiled to himself, really every time he replayed it in his mind he had to come to one conclusion...he was beginning to really like Sasuke. Of course there was no way he was going to tell the other boy that, he didn't want him to know he was getting to him that much.

Just then the object of his thoughts came in the door, Naruto smiled before erasing it and replacing the happy look with a dry stare.

"How did you get in, Teme?"

Sasuke turned and smiled at him, walking up and dropping something in his hands as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the blondes temple.

"I took your keys, Dobe."

"Hey! You can't just steal someone else's keys!"

Sasuke smirked sitting in a chair, "Would you have let me back in if I hadn't?"

Naruto simply shrugged, something was different about Sasuke...he seemed calmer.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you seem less perverted and insane."

Sasuke looked as if he was giving it ample thought as he pulled a soda out of a bag he'd brought in with him and tossed it to Naruto.

"I guess I finally figured something out today."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Really...What?"

Sasuke ignored the question, "I was told by Kakashi that Iruka thinks you're going to fail."

Naruto choked on his soda and glared, that weirdo went and saw teachers on a Saturday! "S-so! I'll be fine!"

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a bunch of papers, tossing them at Naruto as he smiled, "Extra credit."

Sasuke was smiling sweetly but Naruto simply glared. Stupid Sasuke! However all his ranting and raving did no good as he was all but forced to the table and into a chair. Sasuke sat next to him and they worked through it together, Sasuke was predictably smart, something that pissed off the blonde. Naruto had to muffle laughter when Sasuke got so frustrated at Narutos math skills (or lack there of) that he tackled the boy though Naruto had seen it coming and moved so Sasuke tumbled over his chair. Honestly now that the moody boy had figured out whatever it was he had today, he seemed almost kind of fun. After Sasuke had picked himself up Naruto had been about to bolt from the look of death on his face, but was saved by the door bursting open and his friends coming in.

"Hey!"

Naruto tensed a little for the comments that were sure to come, however they only nodded to Sasuke, greeting the boy in their own ways before relaxing around the living room.

"Oi, Naruto! What's say we go to the arcade before you go to work?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before looking to the boy who had spoken, "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind.."

"Good, You coming Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded standing a little too close behind Naruto though no one seemed to notice or care.

Kiba looked over the couch at them, "Good, What time do you go to work?"

"Umm...7 I think."

Sitting on the floor Shino looked at his watch, "That gives us about 4 hours to kill."

"Heh, maybe we should go get some girls!"

The lazy brunette scoffed in his chair facing the window. "And take them where?"

"Here!"

Sasuke scoffed this time, "As if you'd know what to do with them."

Kiba blushed while everyone chuckled at that, knowing how the boy enjoyed telling tall tales. The dog-like boy growled, only helping the image.

"Shut up! Don't get cocky just because you have a boyfriend asshole."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked snaking an arm around his waist, "Don't get jealous just because you still have to use your right hand and I don't have to because I have his."

Even Kiba smirked at that, Naruto glared over his shoulder but Sasuke was smiling at him in such a way that his anger melted right away.

"Stupid..."

"Okay then girls are out."

"Doubt you could get one without a 20 dollar down payment anyways."

"Listen asshole you've got one more time-..."

"So to the arcade?"

While Kiba and Sasuke shared a glare before everyone got up and headed out the door, Naruto hung back and watched while Sasuke mingled with his friends, though they didn't love each other, they did get along...kinda. Still, it was a good feeling to know the boy fit into his world, though he was rich and had a smug attitude, he seemed like he was fine being with Naruto and his friends.

They made it to the arcade and Naruto found, much to his chagrin, that Sasuke was really good at most of the games. Unfortunately they both had a competitive side. The only time Naruto beat him was when they played the racing games, which Sasuke had issues with, and the once (or twice) that Naruto...tilted the scales in his favor by getting really close to the Uchiha. His attention would shift from the game to Naruto and the blonde would score, of course after a while Sasuke caught on and promised the blonde would regret getting his attention if he did it again. Naruto, afraid of provoking the perverted side of Sasuke, let it go and decided not to play against Sasuke for a while.

They tired of the arcade after 2 hours and Kiba shouting that everyone else cheated and decided to go eat. They chose McDonalds as it was closest and cheapest, they sat and ate, his friends taking the liberty to regale Sasuke with stories of Naruto many embarrassing moments. They told him everything! From the time he was dared to streak through the school and slammed into Sakura who has hated him ever since, to the time he had been a little drunk on Shinos fathers alcohol and decided he needed to steal a lawn mower and mow the carpet in his apartment halls.

Naruto stopped them after a while, only getting the loud voices to shut up because he shouted about needing to get ready for work. He Sasuke and Chouji left, parting ways with the large boy a few blocks away so he could go to his house and change. Naruto and Sasuke continued back to his house.

"Ne...Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay that you didn't go home?"

Sasuke smirked pocketing his hands as he spoke, "There is no one waiting there for me anyways. I would rather stay with you."

"If there is no one waiting for you, why live in such a big house? Besides it's falling apart."

The boy shrugged, "It's the only home I've ever had. I lived in that house with my family until the day they died, I guess it's a sentimental thing."

Naruto laughed, "No offense Teme, but I don't peg you as the sensitive kind."

The conversation flowed easily between the boys as they went back to Narutos, once there after passing the man outside who muttered curses at Naruto as he passed, they went to his apartment and Naruto changed back into his work clothes.

Coming out of the bathroom after changing Naruto looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the couch.

"I guess you're not planning to go home are you?"

Sasuke smirked staying silent as Naruto rolled his eyes wondering why he felt no unease about leaving the boy in his apartment alone. He grabbed his coat and looked back, "If you leave lock the door."

"Hurry back."

Naruto gave Sasuke a brief goodbye before leaving.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke laid his head on the back of the couch, he'd label this a good day, he learned more about his Naruto and the boy seemed to have completely accepted him. Honestly Sasuke didn't think he could like the boy anymore than he did right now, if he were the romantic type he might even label his strong feelings for the boy as what they were. However Sasuke was hesitant to admit his feelings were that strong, if he finally said it, even to himself, it would make having to leave him worse. Yeah, Sasuke had made up his mind.

He wasn't going to do it.

He cared way too much for the blonde, if he was going to disappear from the boy's life in the next few days, he would rather it be on good terms. He didn't want Naruto to think he was some freak who wanted to drink his blood as some weird kink, he much preferred he was thought of as a normal pervert. Of course, knowing that the next time he woke up Naruto would be dead and gone...it sent pricks of pain through every inch of his body...But it was probably better this way. He'd leave a note or something telling the blonde he was asked to go back to America or something and that would be that. He would try again the next time, maybe with someone who's opinion of him mattered less.

But Kami-Sama...he was going to miss him.

Trying not to think of it Sasuke stood and traveled the apartment taking in what he hadn't been able to see from his perch outside and his position last night. He hadn't been able to come in the apartment before, one of the few things the stories had gotten right, he had needed to be invited in. However now that he had been he could come and go as he pleased, it was almost a shame he wouldn't have a chance to put that into good use. Sasuke ignored the thought and smirked when he saw the porn magazines sticking from under the corner of Naruto's bed. He pulled them out and thumbed through them rolling his eyes. The people in those things were trying way too hard, he dropped them on the bed before turning and going into the bathroom, boring and messy, Sasuke sighed at the loud orange bath towels and bright yellow shower curtain. This boy had no taste for being as cute as he was.

Deciding there was not much he could find out about Naruto that he couldn't from just asking the boy, he decided to wait for him, sleep maybe, though his body didn't need to sleep he could still do it and did from time to time. Relaxing on the bed he inhaled the scent of Naruto, maybe he could take one of the boys pillows back to the coffin for when he needed to go back to his long sleep. He usually didn't dream, but maybe if he fell asleep with the blondes sent surrounding him he could dream of him for the next 100 years. That would at least make it bearable.

"Damn..."

Sasuke turned burying his face in the pillow, he was depressing himself again! Sighing Sasuke stood removing his jacket before going to the window, not even bothering with the door and jumping out. Landing soundlessly on the nearby building he went to the edge facing the street and waited for someone to pass by. He was getting hungry and wanted to relieve some tension.

**-To Be Continued!-**

**A/N**: Well, I figured I would stop here because I have decided most lime, lemons and other citrusy scenes as a chapter unto themselves so it's easier to avoid them if you're not looking to read about boys fondling boys. (Who wouldn't want to!) XD

The next chapter will be an appology for this one...it was so boring...O.O


	12. Carpe Jugulum 12

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: **Yaoi (boy x boy)** Language, **encounters of a sexual nature** and whatever else I want to throw in later. **This is really not a fic for the homophobic** minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . **You have been warned**. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: None

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, and Introducing Naruto the Pervert!

**Trekiael**: lolI suddenly feel our whole reveiw/reply thing is one giant love affair! -swoons dramatically- XDD

**Ichi-Chan**: HI! -throws herself at Ichi-chan-

**Flamers**: You all have issues. Seriously, at least pretend to be halfway intelligent when insulting mine. Thank you.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto opened the door and paused seeing all the lights were off. The thought that maybe Sasuke had gone home was gone almost the moment it came when he noticed the lump on the bed. Putting down his coat Naruto crept up to the bed and bent down, Sasuke was in a dead sleep. Naruto was tempted to wake him up but decided it wasn't worth it, instead he went into the bathroom and changed coming out and debating having a cup of ramen but deciding against it. He wavered for a moment before turning and pulling up the blanket and sliding in next to the older boy. He left a good inch between them and closed his eyes took a deep breath, however he tensed up again as the bed shifted and an arm swung over his shoulder. A nose nuzzled into the back of his neck as lips placed barely there kisses along the smooth skin. Naruto shivered and silently lay there trying to calm his suddenly racing heart.

"You took too long."

The breath on his neck sent a whole knew set of shivers shot down his spine.

"I was at work...I can't just leave because you want me to come home sooner."

Sasuke chuckled moving his other arm under Naruto and completing the circle with his arms, pulling Naruto back and into his chest.

"You're going to let me stay here tonight?"

Naruto scoffed, "Would you listen if I told you to leave?"

The deep chuckle sounded making Naruto grin a little, "No. But I don't think that really bothers you."

Naruto gave it a moment and thought, a week ago he couldn't imagine laying like this with another boy, let alone this boy...but now...

"Maybe..."

"Turn around."

Naruto hesitated, he didn't like being ordered around, but then again this type of command he could deal with. Lifting his shoulders he turned his legs following until he was face to face with the Uchiha. Naruto blinked realizing how handsome Sasuke was in the moonlight. The pale boy watched him, not smiling but watching him silently, Naruto was doing the same thing. Now, Naruto was only 15, barely old enough to manage on his own, not old enough to legally drink, buy beer or even drive...but right then...he couldn't imagine waking up or going to sleep without Sasuke there. If felt good, not because there was someone there like he'd thought before, but because there was Sasuke there...

Sasuke moved in sealing his lips over Narutos, they had done some stuff in the almost three weeks of knowing each other that would make Kiba blush. But that kiss, Sasukes tongue wrapping around Narutos, his arms holding Naruto around the waist, his body pressing in on Narutos, their legs tangled though Sasukes were out of the blanket and Narutos were in. All that felt like the most erotic thing in the world. Sasuke broke the kiss just to place one on the bridge of Narutos nose. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke who tightened his arms around the smaller boy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunday brought only Shikamaru and Chouji to the blondes doorstep as Kiba had been caught with his fathers alcohol again and was currently taking his punishment in the form of hard labor. Shino had decided to spend the day with his parents at the 'Butterfly Pavilion' they ran, there was some type of rare beetle doing something of significance or something. Shikamaru had found it too boring and troublesome to listen to the long ass speech from the usually silent boy. That left Shikamaru and of course Chouji, it went without saying that the chubby boy would go where Shika did, it was almost law. Naruto had almost figured time and time again they were like attached at the hip.

Thankfully those were the two lazy ones so they stayed in the house most of the day, Naruto was in no condition to want to move, it would have been hard anyways. Sasuke had been more or less attached to Naruto all day, he was always near if not in contact with the blonde. Naruto didn't mind, a fact that maybe bugged him, and Shika and Chouji played like they didn't even notice. Then again...it was those two...they may not have.

The smaller than usual group went out to eat, Sasuke claiming his system was still trying to handle all the 'trash' he'd eaten so he couldn't possibly handle another meal for a while. Naruto felt it was only right to stick up for his ramen and pounced on Sasuke, regretting it when Chouji made a uncharacteristically perverted comment about them both being tangled up on the ground. Eventually they all crashed at Narutos, the two boys deciding going back to their own homes was far too 'troublesome'. They both knew they would get in trouble for not being in uniform tomorrow, but neither one cared. Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to sleep at least on the other side of the bed but the boy remained adamant about holding the blonde. Reluctantly Naruto complied and simply lay in Sasukes arm, pouting, Sasuke was smiling the whole time and buried his face in Narutos neck, an action that made a unnameable shiver race down his spine.

Of course that peacefulness only lasted for a moment before Naruto felt Sasuke slip a hand down the front of his pants. After a violent but effective argument on Narutos part about having some shame Sasuke grudgingly agreed to just sleep. It was almost cute when Sasuke pouted and buried his face in Narutos chest before remaining silent enough for Naruto to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took more effort than one would have thought to get the boys out of bed that Monday morning, Sasuke was sure Naruto had slipped into a coma and, being the caring boyfriend he was, decided a glass of cold water to the face would help it out. Well, it did wake him up but now Sasuke had to deal with a sulking angry Naruto, again a easily fixed problem once ramen was brought into the conversation. Shikamaru and Chouji had been sleeping soundly until Naruto started screaming, probably not the best wake up call, but effective. After their breakfast of ramen and, Naruto ignoring the logic of sharing one with Sasuke, showering separately the foursome finally made it out the door. Once they got to school Naruto had to practically beg Sasuke to stop telling everyone he spent the weekend in Narutos bed with the boy in his arms.

Sasuke found himself smiling more these passed few weeks than he had in his whole long life, something that was an accomplishment when it came to him. He was happy. Naruto, as it turned out, was actually not a complete Dead Last. They were handed back book reports and Naruto smirked at his B, Sasuke arrived after the assignment was given so was offered extra credit, of course he would be gone before he got a chance to do it but accepted anyways. Naruto was taking the Uchiha with ease now slapping away wandering hands when they were in class but allowing a kiss stolen during lunch break or between classes in stairwells. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto when he wasn't with him, and when he was he wanted to be as close as the blonde would allow.

Sasuke relaxed into the routine completely immersing himself in Naruto and the blondes world, how he longed to be a part of it forever. School got out and again they spent the day with Narutos friends, the blonde didn't have to work today so Sasuke could have him all to himself they played video games, ran amok through the city and pigged out (thought Sasuke made an excuse of being allergic) at a particularly cheap ice cream shop. Walking around and talking normally Sasuke even opened up a little when asked about his family. He told them about his brother who had been his idol before he lost his mind. About the only person in the small group that had remained a mystery was Shino who almost never spoke. Naruto informed him that was normal, the real mystery was what the boys eyes looked like. Every nodded in agreement to that one and Shino simply pushed up his sunglasses probably smirking behind the huge collar to the grey jacket.  
Between Narutos dazzling smiles and the others occasionally humorous chit chat, the time passed by too fast for the Uchihas liking. Before he could stop it, it was already time for the others to go home. Though he was happy to be alone with Naruto again Sasuke almost wished he could have spent some more time with the others, they were a pretty okay group of guys.

Again sundown found the two walking side by side back to Narutos apartment. Sasuke moved his hand over taking Narutos and smiling a little when the boy didn't pull away but closed his hand around Sasukes.

"I guess you're staying over again?"

Sasuke nodded making a mental note that he had to go back and get some clothes from his house, "I just need to stop over at my house."

Naruto paled, "...Alone right?"

Sasuke was no stranger to the fear the blonde felt for his home, he'd tried many times to get him to the Uchiha mansion to no avail. Rolling his eyes Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. I'll meet you at your house."

"M'kay."

They parted ways right there and Sasuke decided to walk the normal pace so he didn't get back too fast and freak Naruto out. Sasuke wasn't too far from Narutos when a voice spoke and Sasuke sighed as Kakashi came from a store beside him.

"Yo."

"Hn."

The man fell into step with Sasuke who hadn't stopped walking, "Having fun with Naru-chan?"

"Apparently not as much as You and Iruka, honestly, you're an adult."

Nodding Kakashi smiled brightly, "If that goes for me it goes for you. You're almost 316 years old and still behaving like a spoiled child."

Sasuke shrugged and Kakashi laughed before continuing.

"You know, I think I may change Iruka. He's way too fun to let old age have him."

"I don't think he'd like that, he doesn't seem like one who could kill others to live."

Kakashi wagged a finger in front of Sasukes face irritating the boy.

"Ah but he wouldn't have to. He could just feed off of me, granted he wouldn't ever be really full or anything-..."

"It's the same thing, you'd have to kill to get the blood to give him. Whatever though, either way it's your choice."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully before smiling again.

"So how is the conquest going? Has he agreed to give you the blood yet?"

Of course Kakashi knew about the curse, Sasuke had been confused and needed to tell someone, unfortunately it'd been this man.

"...No."

"No? But I though the rumor was you two were already an item."

"We are...I just haven't told him yet."

This time Kakashi looked honestly shocked, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

Sasuke ignored the question, pocketing his hands and looking to the other side of the street.

"Sasuke...if you don't, you'll just go to sleep anyways. Don't you like him?"

The boy only nodded and Kakashi sighed laying a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffling the boy's hair only stopping when he could have sworn he'd seen one of those red angry marks from an anime bouncing on his head.

"Well, whatever. Kids these days are just too complicated for me. I'm off, I promised Iruka-sensei I would a leave him alone tonight."

The man turned to leave and Sasuke eyes him suspiciously, "Then where are you going?"

The silver-haired man smiled, "To bother Iruka. Ja."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, that man had no moral code. Well, he was after all the man who handed out porn novels to students for a health class. Sasuke was again tempted to feel sorry for the teacher...tempted.

Grabbing a change of clothes he'd actually bought the other day he decided his talk with Kakashi had slowed him down enough and leapt over the streets and buildings to get back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto looked up from a magazine he'd been reading on the couch upon hearing the door open, mildly disturbed by the familiarity he already felt when he saw Sasuke walk through the door and remove his shoes. He had his clothes tucked under his arm and dropped his school bag nearby. Naruto himself had already changed into a long sleeve green shirt with a black button up over it and a pair of baggy jeans. Sasuke came up kissing Narutos head then speaking.

"I'm changing here."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the bathroom just to make sure there were no misunderstandings about where they were allowed to get naked. Smirking Sasuke went back shutting the door, of course, Naruto knowing his apartment the way he did, knew the boy had shut the door too hard. Just like he'd guessed when he looked back to tell Sasuke the door was hanging open a few inches.

"Sa-..."

Naruto' brain froze as he saw a flash of pale skin, more than could be just arms and a face. Indeed through the opening Naruto stared wide eyed at the Uchihas back, the boy fiddled with something before his pants dropped as well exposing black boxers, Narutos eyes traced the body exposed through the increasingly appreciated opening. The big staring blue eyes traveled down then back up the body watching as Sasuke pulled on what looked like baggy white pants. A black belt helped keep them up and Naruto watched the movements wishing for a strong gust of wind to push the door open just a little more. He'd been staring for a moment again before he blinked seeing eyes peering at him, Narutos heart jumped taking the blonde with it as he all but ran out the view and pushed himself up against the wall in the kitchen.

The confusion was running so rampant through his mind it took him a moment to realize he'd been frightened and he knew exactly why! That was just like what happened with the coffin in the Uchihas backyard! It was so similar Naruto could have sworn they were the same eyes! Of course he had to shake that out of his head, there was no way, what would Sasuke be doing in a coffin? That's just creepy. Burying the unreasonable fear Naruto let the other emotion take over. How embarrassing! He'd been peeping! Naruto had turned into a peeping tom! Gah! He was a pervert! PERVERT! Nooooo!

Naruto buried his head in his hands flushed and admonishing himself, he only snapped out of it when a deep chuckle sounded by his ear. He turned looking up slightly to see Sasuke leaning against the wall with his elbow and his hand holding up his head while he smirked at him. Wearing a grey wife-beater (A/N: Also known as a muscle shirt or tank top) to complete his outfit.

"Now who's the pervert?"

"N-No! I was just going to tell you the door was open!"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure"  
Naruto glared and folded his arms over his chest looking, "Besides it's only fair, you saw me almost completely naked already!"

Thinking that would shut the Uchiha up Naruto was sorely mistaken.

"...You're right."

Naruto smirked and was about to smart off but felt a arm circle his waist while another grabbed his knees, Naruto was hoisted off his feet and into Sasukes arms, bridal style.

"P-Put me down stupid!"

Sasuke ignored it and turned walking toward the window...just under the window...the bed.

**-TBC!-**

-le sigh- I hope the story isn't moving way too fast,I kinda think it is...


	13. Carpe Jugulum 13

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this.

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: None!

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, BoyxBoy (more pointedly, SasuxNaru) SEX! Can I get a woot woot! -Readers: woot woot!- Thank you and goodnight! -dramatically bows and walks from room backwards-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was dropped to his feet before they reached the bed and righted himself taking a moment to cast a sour look at Sasuke.

"Geez Teme..."

Sasuke ignored the pout and pulled Naruto in kissing him as passionately as ever, tongue caressing Narutos the moment their lips touched. Pulling him in tight against his body Narutos eyes drifted closed as his hands found themselves against Sasukes chest. His breathing grew heavy and short as Sasuke moved them back then down until they were again laying on Narutos bed. Naruto on the bottom with one of Sasukes legs between his, though the Uchiha was holding himself up with his hands Naruto could feel every inch of the boy above him. Breaking the kiss just as Narutos lungs began to burn for air they two split up panting though the lack of contact didn't last. Sasuke tortured Narutos neck with nibbles and stinging kisses that he was sure were going to leave bruises.

"Nnn..Jerk...How am I going to cover those?"

Sasuke chuckled and gave him a hard bite making him wince before lapping apologetically at the spot. Speaking with his lips still against the smooth skin of Narutos collarbone and his hands moving to disrobe the smaller boy, pulling off his button up shirt.

"You could always stay home tomorrow."

"What? Again? Are you trying to make me fail-ouch! Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and nuzzled the bite mark, Naruto feared he'd just found a fun way of shutting up his constant mouth. Damn. Sasukes hands were again under Narutos shirt pushing it up then off of him as he lifted his shoulders off the bed to help. The raven-haired boy now moved his kisses downward tickling the smaller boy slightly when he ran his fingers over his stomach.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke felt Naruto tense as he held back laughter and smirked deciding some PG-13 torture wasn't bad either and running his fingers over the ticklish spot. Naruto couldn't help it and did laugh that time, Sasuke smiled loving the sound more than he would admit. Naruto was swatting at his hand now and Sasuke chuckled a little, well that had been fun, now time for the grown kids to play. Moving his hands down to the boy's pants Sasuke quickly removing them followed by the green and orange boxers (after a second to give Naruto an 'orange-and-green-are-you-stupid?' look)

"Shut up! They were a gift!"

"And who's buying you underwear Dobe?"

"Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke glared a little feeling all sense of remorse for siccing Kakashi on him, leave him in an instant. However matters of jealousy could be saved for later as he turned back to the task at hand. Naruto now lay naked under him and Sasuke knew there was no calling it off halfway like the other night. He was already feeling the impatient need between his own legs, giving in completely Sasuke leaned up on his knees and took off his shirt tossing it beside the bed with Narutos clothes.

"Hey...D-didn't you say if you got naked to...there wouldn't be any turning back...or something?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I did."

Naruto bit his lips nervously but Sasuke didn't want to wait anymore as his hand drifted down to the boys length touching in a now practiced way that he knew the blonde would like. As Sasuke delivered knowingly Naruto wriggled around under him, already immersed in the pleasure.

"You don't have hand lotion or anything do you?"

Naruto cracked open one eye and panted a little. "D-drawer."

Sasuke smirked and leaned back still teasing the boy erection with a mix of light touches and sure strokes that had the blonde unable to make a coherent sentence. Reaching with his free hand into the drawer he pulled out a bottle of hand lotion and put it on the bed next to them.

"Heh, should have figured you would after I saw the porn."

Naruto glared but it held no malice and was quickly let go, Sasuke smiled at how obedient the boy became once he got turned on, perfect for Sasukes sadistic behavior. Kissing Naruto again the pale boy unbuckled his belt and removed his own pants, hissing through his teeth as the air hit the sensitive member. His attention caught by the hiss Naruto opened his eyes again, his hands which had been on Sasukes upper arms clenched and his eyes grew wide as Sasuke kicked off his boxers.

"Uhm...Uhmmm Sasuke? I uhh-..."

"Don't worry, Naruto. You're going to love this."

Naruto gulped nervously but lay back down from his half attempted sitting position. Sasuke took up the hand lotion and popped the cap pouring some on his hand then reaching down to fist Narutos length again. The quickened pace coupled with the slick lotion made the friction all the better apparently as Naruto almost jumped off the bed fisting the blankets under him now.

The sounds of his hands movement and Narutos cries of pleasure along with all the eye candy was making Sasuke seriously doubt any self control he'd retained. Narutos toes curled as he arched his back, a slight sweat covering his body as his hard member quivered at each touch of Sasukes hand. Taking the lotion again Sasuke put some more on his hand, leaning down and kissing the blonde as his free hand dropped the lotion and teased his chest. Moving his hand back and resisting the urge to pump the swollen flesh between the blondes legs again he slipped his hand along Narutos backside. Slowly so as not to hurt him Sasuke pushed a slicked finger into the boy, Naruto 'mmmed' in the back of his throat and tensed.

"Naruto, you have to stay relaxed."

"F-Fuck you! You st-stay relaxed with someone's finger in you're a-ass!"

Sasuke laughed, admittedly that was fairly funny, however now wasn't the time for jokes. Inserting another finger Sasuke closed his eyes trying to hold back from just plunging into the boy, it was incredible. He probed a little deeper, moving his fingers inside the boy, finally he found what he was looking for. Naruto did sit up that time, his eyes wide and his mouth open to the point of looking painful as he froze not even breathing. Sasuke might have started worrying about the boy had he not let out a breath a moment later.

"W-What was that!"

Sasuke smiled and leaned in kissing Naruto again, diving deep into the boy with fingers and tongue, he couldn't take it anymore! Pulling his fingers out he shifted closer opening Narutos legs a little more. He leaned down and spoke in a rather husky voice to Naruto.

"Just take deep breath's okay?"

"...'kay."

With that as warning Sasuke lifted Narutos hips positioning himself at the blondes entrance then slowly pushing in. The tight heat and pleasure was enough to make Sasuke have to take a deep breath as he continued his slow impaling of the younger boy. Finally after two deep breaths and much prayer he wouldn't come just by entering him, Sasuke was all the way inside him. Naruto had tears in his eyes, the large orbs looking bluer with the crystal tears pouring from them. Sasuke kissed every part of Naruto he could reach as he moved his hips in a steady rhythm, his hands tangling themselves in Narutos.

It was a slow at first, in...then out and repeating, Naruto was clinging to him whimpering out jumbled versions of his name. Fire was racing just under his skin only getting worse with every look he got from Naruto, it coiled through him, his only release was quickening his pace. A different feeling all together was twisting around his heart as he watched Naruto while still moving inside the boy. His head was tipped back his cheeks permanently pink and his hands grasping at Sasuke as if to pull the older boy closer. Sasuke could barely contain his feelings for the boy at that moment. Slowing slightly in the movement of his hips Sasuke leaned down kissing Naruto, softly exploring the boys now familiar mouth, his eyes were closed and he allowed himself to think maybe there was a heaven.

Pulling apart Sasuke panted while looking down at Naruto who's eyes were glazed over with pleasure but staring right back at him. Softly smiling Sasuke put his hands on either side of Narutos face, cupping his cheeks and kissing the bridge of his nose again.

"...If I remember nothing of the rest of all my life, I want to remember the way you look right now, Naruto..."

"...W-..Weirdo..."

Naruto smiled softly up at him as his arms pulled Sasuke down and they kissed while the Uchiha took up his speed again.

"Nnn! Ahhh! Sasuke! AHHH!"

Sasuke smirked through his pleasure, angling so he hit the same spot that had just sent Naruto into writhing moans, Sasuke pounded at it. It was flesh to flesh, skin to skin, body to body. The connection of the two was so incredibly beyond anything Sasuke had ever felt in his life and he knew it was made all the better by the fact that it was Naruto under him. Sasuke couldn't think, his world was centered on simply finding an end to the pleasure that was building to the point of painful, inside his body. Naruto was gasping below him as Sasuke took Narutos legs locking them around his waist and again moved faster, he was almost there and from the jerky movements of the boy under him he knew Naruto wouldn't last much longer either.

"Ohgodohshitohgod! Ahhh! Sasukeeeeee!"

"Nnn..Naru...Naruto!"

With the twin wails echoing through the apartment they boys came Naruto spilling his release between them and Sasuke pouring into Naruto. Tensed and rigid, clinging to one another they rode out their orgasms slowly coming down off the sexual high. Sasuke had collapsed on Naruto who had his arms around the pale broad back the sound of heavy breathing filled the small space as the thick scent of their recent activity clung to everything. Sasuke, never one for being messy even as a child, leaned up, seed and sweat crackling between their bodies as they pulled apart. Sasuke slid his now sensitive and spent member out of Naruto reaching over the side of the bed and wiping them up with Narutos shirt. He would probably be pissed about that later.

After cleaning them up they were both relatively coherent again and Naruto was watching him silently as he lay on the bed next to Naruto, pulling up the blanket to cover them.

"You okay?"

"..Yeah..."

Sasuke turned and kissed Naruto, just a simple kiss on the mouth, brush of lips would probably be more appropriate. Laying on his back next to him he shifted the boy so he was laying with his head on Sasukes arm, he was tempted to make him lay on his chest but he didn't want to risk the boy learning he didn't really have a heart beat.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke felt a smaller still naked body pounce on him and a not so quiet voice shout in his ear. "That was amazing!"

**-TBC!-**

**A/N**: Yay! They did 'it'! CAN I GET AN AMEN! Tee-hee yes I am in a good mood! This shall be my semi-late Christmas present to all my lovely readers. I was going to draw a picture, but as my artistic talents are limited to verbal expression. -le sigh- Such is the life of the creative soul! Tee-hee XD Ja ne for now Darlings!


	14. Carpe Jugulum 14

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Hmmm...none! Again! Gahhh! -throws up hands in frustration-

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, gossip and Overly Perceptive Shino's XD Nothing bad actually...I don't think...;

**trekiael**: I love you. I adore your reviews, they make me giggle and blush and giggle some more! And the fact that they are so lovey is what makes them fun! (BTW i didn't reply on Under my Tree because i can't reply unless i have another chapter afterwards...i don't think i did on that one XD gomen!)

**All my other readers**:...HIIII! -glomps-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a buzzing by his ear, awakening the last Uchiha to the brand new day. The moment Sasuke woke up he knew this was going to be the day, he felt tired and sluggish and irritable. Damn it. And after he'd finally made Naruto his...In his mind, as he lay on the bed ignoring the alarm clock buzzing in his ears and the sun beating down through the window, he played out what it would be like to spend his life with the boy. There would be arguments, of course there would, they were both too stubborn and proud for there not to be. But there would good times too, times like last night and the night before, times like the other day when they spent it smiling and laughing with Narutos friends.

Needless to say, the Uchiha was in a terrible mood.

There was a crash and the alarm clock stopped just to be replaced, "Hey Teme! Get up! Because of you we're both going to be late!"

The voice that he usually loved to hear rang through his head and grated on his nerves, calming himself the raven-haired boy finally pushed his incredibly heavy body up and out of the bed. Naruto was grabbing at the clothes on the ground cursing Sasuke while wearing only a black button up shirt. It didn't even go passed his bare hips and Sasuke had to smile at the picture of ravishment before him, if only he had the energy! Picking up his clothes and dressing again, not even prepared to deal with the Gakuran uniform today. Naruto noted this and paused.

"Why aren't you in uniform? You skipping or something?"

Sasuke nodded, "I don't feel like going today."

Naruto scoffed rolling his eyes, "Please, if anyone shouldn't feel like going it's me, Teme! Four times is too much, Asshole! I can barely move thanks to you!"

To prove his point Naruto stood picking up the clothes and shuffled over to his hamper walking like an idiot. Sasuke smiled at that, his mood lightening slightly. Naruto turned and came back over to where Sasuke stood, now fully dressed. Before the blonde could get out another word Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in and hugging the boy. His head was tipped down so his forehead rested on Naruto's head and he inhaled the boys scent as arms came around and wrapped themselves around Sasuke. They stood silently like that for a moment before Sasuke spoke again.

"Then stay. We can spend all day together."

"No way! My hips hurt enough as is and I-..."

"We don't have to have sex. Just stay here with me."

Naruto was quiet this time as Sasuke watched bright yellow stands of oddly silky hair move with his breathing.

"...'kay."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of the blondes head feeling his smile against his chest where the blondes mouth was brushing skin. Looking up at him slyly Naruto spoke again, grinning like a mad man.

"Well, we can still have sex..."

Sasuke felt a huge 'but' coming on and lifted a thin black eyebrow in question.

"But I couldn't be on bottom because I'm hurt but you-..."

"We don't need to have sex. Lets ley back down."

"H-Hey! That's not fair!"

Sasuke smiled to himself as he finally let his seemingly 1000 pound body rest again. Naruto grumbled but climbed in after him, Sasuke turned on his side and flung an arm around Narutos side, finding his hand and tangling their fingers. As their legs did the same. Naruto was using Sasukes arm as a pillow and their two other hands were clasped above their heads. Sasuke had his face close to Naruto so he could occasionally place a small kiss on his neck that was littered with marks. They lay there for the better part of the day talking and kissing and sometimes just laying there.  
It went by way too fast.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto shifted in the bed slowly becoming conscious to the fact that there was no longer a warm body laying beside him. Shivering a little and scolding himself for only wearing the black button up to bed he sat up and looked around. The bathroom door was wide open so he knew Sasuke wasn't in there, neither was he in the kitchen nor on the couch. Assuming he had to run back to his house or maybe went to get something to eat because he refused to eat anymore of Narutos 'trash' ramen the blonde simply shrugged off the boys absence and waited.

And waited.

An waited.

"Maybe he decided to go to school" Leaning over to his phone Naruto dialed the automatically remembered numbers and waited as it rang.

_'Yo.'_

_'Hey Kiba, is Sasuke in class with you?'_

_'Eh? No, I thought he had stayed at your place again. He hasn't shown up here all day.'_

_'You sure?'_

_'Yeah man. Why?'_

_'No reason. Later.'_

_'Ja.'_

Naruto hung up the phone and stared at the blanket while thinking of where else Sasuke could be, getting food was out, he'd been gone way too long for that. But he could have gone to his house...Naruto shivered at the thought of going to the old place. He really REALLY didn't want to. After an hour or so of sitting on his bed arguing with himself Naruto decided that really he was being silly, Sasuke would come back at night. That big pervert would probably want to do it again. The thought made Naruto blush. After figuring he had a while Naruto opted for a shower and some ramen, maybe he'd even run down and see Tsunade-baa-chan or go see Iruka-sensei. Or he could hang out with the guys, odds are they would come over after school anyways.

Speaking of which it was going to be over soon, Naruto dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a blue tee-shirt. Tomorrow was a Friday, he may as well go to school, that was is Sasuke didn't go all out on him again. Pulling on his sneakers Naruto left the apartment seeing the man who was always outside the building was gone. Not that he cared, that old asshole was always a dick to him, turning he decided to hang with Tsunade then go meet the guys from school. The woman took up a full 15 minutes with shouting at him for his lack of care abut his future. He broke his promise and she aught to kick his ass and such, Naruto knew she meant well but damn!

"Stop shouting hag you're freaking out your customers!"

That got her and though she did smack him for the hag comment she calmed sitting down again.

"What makes you think you can suddenly start ditching everyday? And on top of that I hear rumor you've got yourself a boyfriend?"

Naruto shrugged and took another drink of his soda so the woman continued.

"Iruka says you're being harassed by this boy, you know, that's not a good trait for a boyfriend."

"I'm not being harassed, he just pisses me off a lot. Besides he's not really too bad once you get to know him."

She didn't look like she bought it, a thin light brown eyebrow lifted and she smirked, "Whatever Brat. Just make sure you leave the sex and stuff until you at least hit puberty."

This time it was Naruto shouting, though to an outsider they would have seemed to hate each other, really the pair were extremely close. They just fought all the time, really, it was a loving mother son or maybe sister brother relationship...just carefully masked as a little punk and blonde drunk always going at it. Naruto calmed after a bit and after noticing she was smirking and not even paying attention.

"Anyways what's this about liking guys, I thought you had that thing for that Sakura girl."

"Nah, she's kind of a bitch anyways. Plus I don't like 'guys'. Geez."

"Mm-Hmm, how's everything?"

Naruto knew what she meant, Tsunade was one of his care-taker like persons, she would occasionally give him money and have him over for dinner. He really appreciated it.

"I'm fine. Besides I got a job now remember?"

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, it's okay."

Looking over at the clock Naruto hurriedly slurped the rest of his soda before standing, "Gotta go, I'm going to meet the guys. Later Tsunade-baa-chan (don't call me that Brat!) Bye Shizune-nii-chan (bye Naruto-kun"  
Naruto turned and dashed for the school, his hips were felling much better so he went at a jogging pace. Once he arrived at the school he ran (literally) into Shino who was waiting at the gates for everyone else. Naruto smiled and greeted the silent boy as usual but was more than a little uncomfortable when he continued his stare behind the shaded glasses.

"What?"

"...Why aren't you with Uchiha?"

Naruto shrugged, "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Shino coked his head slightly, almost unnoticeably to the left in a curious manner, Naruto raised an eyebrow but the curiosity was put on hold as Kiba shouted to them signaling the others arrival.

"Yo, Naruto."

"What's up?"

Naruto was about to comment with a casual nothing when Shino spoke.

"Uchiha hit it and left."

Naruto felt himself blush to the tips of his ears mostly from the bluntness in which it was said.

"I-I never said that!"

"I can tell."

Shika sighed whistling and clapping a hand on Narutos shoulder, "Wow man, that sucks, you finally put out and he leaves. Damn."

"Want us to find him?"

Naruto was tempted to take them up on the offer, but figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea, besides he'd see him later tonight, he was Sasuke after all. He was always around. Deciding to just enjoy the company of his friends Naruto started shouting about Shino being a closet pervert, which disturbingly enough, he didn't deny. Sasuke would definitely come by later.

**-To Be Continued!-**

And so it begins DUN DUN DUN Yes my darlings, this is the beginning OF THE END -insert creepy chick scream here-

I know, i made it happen right after they had sex...but i thought another boring chapter would just make it sound like i was avoiding getting to the end XD Anyways See ya loves!


	15. Carpe Jugulum 15

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Ummm...I claim no rights to World War II or any movies about it! None! Though I did pick out which war to use in the movie by re-reading ThreeAlls TT.TT Such a great fic! -sobs- Damn religious misunderstandings! IT SAID ADAM AND STEVE! -walks off crying- Sorry I forgot who wrote it so I can't tell ya, but whoever it is...I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, Depressed Ukes and Kakashi! (You should always warn people when Kakashi will show, especially Maskless -droolz-)

**A/N:** Okay, this is my apology for the incredibly late update, it got pretty hectic there for a while. My little sister had her baby two months early by an emergency C-section, she had a beautiful baby girl, her name is Caden Marie. -proud sister/aunt- Anyways yeah, so I had to go stay with her and Caden for a while to help her convalesce. I couldn't get near the net while I was there so I couldn't update, don't hate me! -ducks flying garbage- So to make it up to you all I will put up two chapters! That's good right!

Unfortunately...or fortunately if you're an optimist,we're getting down tothe last four chapters! Anyways I love you all, I am almost sorry to finish it! -sobs- well Have a happy read!

Yours,  
DOA -chu!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over the course of around 3 weeks since Naruto had experience more everything from embarrassment, to arousal and hatred and a fluttering feeling he hadn't wanted to name. He'd seen everything that was once in black and white in shades of grey and sparks of color. He'd looked at another boy, felt another boy, and not been disgusted. Naruto had never done so much in so little time. And he owed it all to Sasuke.

Though right now he wanted to kill him.

Naruto yawned for almost the 10th time that morning as he dragged his heavy feet up the stairs from exiting the train. Naruto was exhausted, he'd been up until 3 in the morning waiting for Sasuke, but there was nothing, not a word, not a call, not even one of those stupid notes he always wrote. He'd finally lay down and attempted a angry sleep but ended up simply glaring at his alarm clock until 5 in the morning. Finally he fell asleep thinking his bed was much too big and his apartment much too quiet, only to be awoken 2 hours later by the alarm clock.

He knew he was being stupid, it had only been one day, it was completely stupid to flip out after only one day...but he also couldn't help the feeling gnawing at his insides like a hungry animal...he missed Sasuke. On top of that he was going to be late to school, he hadn't set his alarm clock in a while because Sasuke woke him up, so he forgot to set it last night. He'd thought about not going, but it made him sound too much like a heartbroken girl. Ultimately he decided to forgo ditching, besides at the rate he was going, he wouldn't ever graduate.

He made it to the school just after lunch break and cursed, he was going to get his ass kicked by Iruka and Tsunade. The woman would probably make good on her threat to walk him to class too. Cursing his luck/curse for having such caring/obsessed guardians he pushed open the double doors, entering the empty hall. His mind was spinning with the cycle of feelings and thoughts, all centered around a certain raven-haired boy. If Sasuke was in the class he could confront him, ask him why he hadn't come over. Of course one answer the boy could give was twisting inside Narutos heart making the boy feel ill...If all he'd wanted was sex...Naruto didn't know what he would do. He would get pissed, but probably more so at himself than they Uchiha, because he fell for it. Kami-sama he hoped that wasn't the case.

Entering the room of his 5th hour class, physical Education with Gai-sensei, he saw everyone already dressed out. Scanning the locker room he noted the absence of the spike Uchiha-do. HE wasn't sure if he was relieved or what. However his was jerked from his thoughts as Kiba reached out, flinging an arm over his shoulders as he spoke, still shirtless as he hadn't finished getting dressed.

"I know who you're looking for, Uchiha isn't here today either dude."

From beside them in his street clothes (P.E. is too tiresome) Shikamaru spoke up, "So he really ditched you huh?"

Naruto refused to show how that comment pissed him off.

"Who cares? He was just a stuck up asshole anyways."

He moved to his locker and twisted the combination lock trying to ignore the stares that were burning holes in his back, from his friends.

Naruto carried on the day as usual, well...sort of usual, if felt weird not having a pervert to fend off. Iruka-sensei must have felt that way too, Kakashi-sensei was gone for today, sick or something, the brunette seemed almost bored now. Naruto could relate. He didn't even get yelled at for his truancy for the first half of the day, at least not from Iruka though Kurenai-sensei looked murderous. After class he'd gotten a full lecture about graduating and not tacking this seriously. Thankfully he'd gotten out of detention by stooping low enough to use Sasuke leaving him as an excuse. Kurenai looked uncomfortable at the mention of the school open gay couple, but said she would allow it for now but not again.

Thankfully Kiba had been trying to con a date out of a very flustered Hinata while Naruto had been talking so didn't hear. However Naruto feared for Kibas health if he didn't lay off Nejijs cousin, the white eyed boy looked furious as he sent death glares from the corner of the emptying classroom.

They finally made it to Asmua-sensei's class and took their seats only to get a toothy grin from the teacher. The toothpick he was always chewing on in place of a cigarette (at least while in school) staying in place even as he spoke.

"Take out your notebooks, were going to watch a movie, I want each of you to write 10 things you learned from the video and turn it in at the end of class."

Shikamaru smiled to himself laying his head down as Chouji prepared to take the notes for and Shika. Kiba leaned back, boredom already apparent on the canine like features. Naruto fumbled in his bag and pulled out his notebook opening to a random sheet, ready to write down the first 10 things he heard from the movie so he could the rest of the time. The movie was about the World War II, there wasn't enough blood and fighting to make it interesting but too much talking and bombs sounds to make it good sleeping atmosphere.

Thankfully Naruto was saved from dying of boredom as Kiba slipped a piece of paper over his shoulder. Unfolding the note he opened it to see a giant picture of Kiba (very crudely drawn) grinning and a question written along the bottom.

'So who was the catcher you or pretty boy?'

Feeling a vein throb in his forehead he crumbled the note and turned the page from his work and drew and possibly even cruder picture of himself flipping Kiba off and scribbled on the bottom.

'Why do you want to know pervert?'

Tossing it back over his shoulder he heard Kiba scoff and felt him flick the back of his head. Remembering to hurt him for that when they wouldn't get attacked by Asume-sensei Naruto caught the noted flung back over his shoulder.

'You then huh? Figures you would be the girl, you do have a girly figure.'

Biting his lips to keep the anger in check Naruto flipped to a new page and scribbled down his reply.

'At least I have an excuse for my look, what's yours? Your mom know your cousin too well or something?'

To add spice to this note Naruto grabbed his eraser and put it in the note, folding it so it would stay and tossed it over his shoulder. He smiled when he heard a curse and tale-tale smack as it hit the dog-boy in the face. A moment later it sailed back onto his desk.

'You're an asshole dude.'

Naruto laughed and shrugged turning to a new page to continue their notes. However he paused as he saw someone had already written on this page. And it wasn't him. Leaning a little closer to the page to read the writing through the dark, Naruto noticed the rather pretty handwriting immediately.

_'Naruto._

_This was a shitty way to do this, I know and I'm sorry. I just knew I wouldn't be able to say it to your face so I hope this will do._

_I was asked to come back to the states, and accepted._

_I'm sorry, I know that probably won't help anything, and it's okay if you don't ever want to see me again. Actually it's probably better, because I don't suspect we'll be meeting again. I had hoped to spend more time with you but it's probably best this way._

_I am glad to have had the chance to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Yours Truly,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

After he read it Naruto blinked and re-read it but no matter how many times he absorbed the words and sentences it all connected in his brain to mean the same thing. Sasuke was gone. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the paper not even seeing the note anymore, not seeing his desk or the ugly orange and brown carpet that was on basically every floor of the school.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen this coming, he'd just really hoped it was otherwise...He'd been played. By a boy! Naruto had been fed some stupid lines and bought them all, god he was so disappointed with himself. The loathing feeling twisted inside him, melding with the hurt of it being true. He couldn't even properly hate himself for buying into the boys trick all he felt was the same feeling of being alone that he'd felt before he'd gotten friends and Tsunade and Iruka.

Damn...

Willing himself to swallow down the depression and urge to wilt to the desk and never get up again, Naruto closed the notebook and stared at the movie. Probably confused by his change in posture Kiba didn't even try to keep them note writing up. It was evident from the slump in his shoulders to the droop of his head that Naruto had just gotten really depressed.

The rest of the 45 minute class ended like a blur, it felt like everything around him had sped up, not noticing Narutos depression or not caring. More than likely the latter. His friends had noticed his suddenly change and didn't bug him, only Shika spoke to him, asking if he wanted the boy to turn in his assignment for him. Naruto only shrugged, not trusting his voice, he had this sinking feeling that if he opened his mouth a sob would come out. Depressed or not, he didn't want to cry, not because of this and not in front of his friends. He may not have Sasuke anymore, but he did have his pride..

They left the class with Naruto leading the silent group, he knew his friends were concerned, something he was grateful for, but he really just wanted to go home and shake the feel of Sasuke from his house. The note still in his bag seemed to weigh him down like a boulder on his shoulders making his steps heavy and the effort of walking down the stairs seem semi-godly. There were no plans shouted from the boys behind him, no whispers even of what was wrong with him, they all simply walked, he didn't know if the others were planning to come to his house with him, but he did know he didn't want to be around anyone right now.

Turning and preparing to tell them he appreciated the thought but didn't want the company he paused seeing a familiar form coming down the sidewalk behind them. Smiling and greeting him with a wave the others turned and cocked their heads in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei?...Weren't you gone today?"

The man reached the group of youths and stopped nodding with his hands in his pockets, a ver Sasuke like stance that pissed Naruto off.

"Yup, I had to make sure of something today." Looking to Naruto he spoke sounding slightly more serious. "Naruto can I have a word?"

Noting the stare he was receiving Naruto reluctantly nodded, he didn't really want to be with this man, there was too much Sasukeness about him. Saying bye to his friends he followed Kakashi as the man walked him to a sleek black car.

Naruto looked up at the tall man, "You can't buy this on a teachers salary."

Shrugging and pulling out keys he smiled, "I've been a teacher for a while, the money accumulates."

Naruto didn't buy it but got in feeling small in the roomy inside and plush leather seat. Kakashi got in and Naruto watched him suspiciously. The silver haired teacher ignored him so Naruto finally decided to speak his question.

"Where are we going?"

"To Sasuke."

Naruto stared, didn't he go back to the states a few days ago! He was still in town! However a moment later he felt a complete emotional swing.

"I don't want to see him!"

Naruto began taking off his seatbelt expecting Kakashi to stop and allow him to leave, but the man didn't, he didn't even pause for a stop sign and coasted through as Naruto noticed they were headed right for the Uchiha mansion.  
""You don't?"

Don't sound like we're talking about the weather asshole!

Naruto glared, "Stop the car, I don't want to see him ever again! Let me out damn it!"

Kakashi smiled, "Nope, not until you hear me out. If you do then still want to leave, I may let you."

Naruto weighed his options, He could hear him out, who knows, he may fill Naruto in on why Sasuke did what he did. Or he could demand the car be stopped and leave, never having to think about the Uchiha again.

"...Start talking."

**-TBC!-**

**A/N**: I swear I am getting to the end! Sorry I didn't expect this story to be so long XD


	16. Carpe Jugulum 16

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**:...ummm...-runs-

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, blood and kissing W/blood XD Wee! Bloody play!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they pulled up to Uchiha mansion Naruto was completely speechless, that and pretty sure Kakashi-sensei was completely insane.

"...A Vampire?" Kakashi nodded happily. "Are you fuckin nuts!"

Naruto got out of the now parked car trying to avoid looking at the creepy old building and started walking away from it.

"Naruto wait-..."

"Now I know you're both related, you're both insane! Completely and totally nuts!"

Kakashi, who he was sure was standing back by the car not two seconds ago, grabbed his arm and stopped him. Naruto turned to glare and Kakashi spoke looking and sounding more serious than he thought the man could.

"If I'm not 'Completely and totally nuts' are you willing to walk away and never see Sasuke again?"

Naruto paused, he knew they were fucking with him, he knew it, he'd seen every vampire movie ever made and Sasuke had a reflection, could walk around during the day, and be on holy ground (assuming the boy has been in his back yard.) There was no way in hell it was the truth. Anger replaced the pervious depression and he fumed at the thought of them messing with him. It was like Sasuke had no respect for him!

Naruto ripped his arm from Kakashi's grip wincing and knowing he would have a bruise there later. Turning and clenching his fists he ground out between his teeth a somewhat understandable sentence.

"Whatever. Lets go."

The anger was just, they were treating him like a fucking idiot, he may not be incredibly smart but he would be damned if he allowed the rich bastard to toy with him! But...the anger was also in part to cover up his reluctance to go anywhere near the Uchiha house. Just standing in the driveway was sending chills throughout his small frame. Kakashi smiled and gestured him on accepting the angry reply and heading for the door. Naruto swallowed but allowed his anger to fuel his movements. He wanted answers, he wanted the truth, he wanted honesty, he wanted...he wanted to run!

The place was just as creepy as the last time he was there save a few things to show Sasuke had been here. The dust covered wooden floorboards were swept and the smashed chandelier was gone and there was a coat on the handrail leading up the stairs. It was still run down, and old, and dank, and dreary but it looked at least mildly lived in. Kakashi coughed, getting Naruto's attention, and jerked his head down the same hall they had gone in to get to the cemetery last time. Naruto froze.

"W-Wait...Can't...umm, can't he just come in here?"

"No, I told you, he's sleeping."

Naruto swallowed hoping against hope this was just a mean prank on Kakashi's side and Sasuke was really waiting for them behind a wall, giggling to himself.

"Aren't the beds..upstairs?"

Kakashi paused and looked up the stairs nodding to himself, "Yeah. But who said he was sleeping in a bed? That's not where vampires sleep when they are under the curse."

"Why not! He slept in my bed before!"

Kakashi took a moment to giggle like the pervert he was, making Naruto blush at his wording but maintain his glare.

"Hmm, I know, but when he going into his long sleep, it's second nature for his tired partly conscious body to drag him to a safe place to rest. I am sure it would freak a human out to see the same ageless body sleeping in a bed for 100 years."

Naruto could see the logic in that, but no one ever comes in here, he could just go to the bed. Seriously, he could guess, but he didn't want confirmation on where the boy was right now.

"Whatever."

Not even anger, which was fast being replaced, could make him walk through the graves, however something else made him. Though he was most certainly NOT happy about it! Walking practically on Kakashis heels the boy tried not to look around, he mentally thanked whatever God was listening that it was still about 4 o'clock and the sun showed no sign of moving passed the building tops in the distance.

The wove their way between crooked gravestones with words too worn by time to read and what Naruto thought were corners of coffins poking through the ground. Groaning to himself he almost wept with happiness when they got to the Crypt, almost...before he realized they were AT THE CRYPT! Naruto could watch a horror movie alone in the dark and laugh hysterically when an axe murder corners the babysitter, but that was a movie, those things were fake. Assuming these people weren't completely off their rockers...he was about to be surrounded by..v-vamp-...Naruto shook his head and went into the crypt after Kakashi. The air was still stale and the place small, again Naruto eyed the inscription on the wall.

_"It is I who stands chosen To straddle the line between life and death.  
Betroth yourself to me,  
And I shall wander Evermore's onyx path As the star-clad Hierophant to the Night.  
By my side, you shall always be,  
One who brings fatality with a sigh.  
There to kiss away the dripping blood From the hungering lips;  
There to feel fingers run through our hair While we await daytime's passing;  
There to be consumed within the firestorm Of our lustful, lunar passions."_

Reading it to himself he realized the hidden meanings now. Kami-sama...a pervert even when he was unconscious. Kakashi had moved while Naruto was reading the wall so when the blonde looked back he was met with the sight of the silver haired man holding a large slab of cement that looked like it was torn from a building, not at all made for the coffin it had been covering. Pausing a second to stare at the slim tall man holding a slab of concrete easily his size so effortlessly he looked down into the inside and saw a wooden old but elegant looking coffin. The lid was non-existent, just the base.

However the state of the coffin wasn't the surprising thing. What had him gaping was the boy sleeping in it. Sasuke was laying on his back with his hands on either side of him. He was wearing the same Grey tank top and white baggy pants he was when he left and was, apparently, sleeping. Naruto swallowed hard, this was waaaay too real.

"See? He's gone to sleep now and won't wake up for another 100 years"  
Naruto looked at the boy he'd been fuming about and missing and hating for the last few days.

And he looked.

And he looked.

"The hell he won't I'll wake him up!"

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto jumped into the coffin and onto the boy, straddling his hips and grabbing the front of his shirt. Jerking the limb body up Naruto yelled in his face, unsure if they were messing with him still or not, but adamant either way.

"WAKE UP TEME!" Shaking him a little he continued shouting, "You'd better wake up or I'm kicking your ass! Who the hell do you think you are you smug snobby rich bastard! You can't just come hide in some coffin because you're scared of me asshole! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Naruto shook the boy with every 'Wake up!' but a hand on his shoulder stilled his motions and shouting.

Looking over Naruto glared at Kakashi, "What?"

The man smiled and sweat dropped, "That's not going to help. He needs blood."

Naruto paled a little before pointing and shouting again. This is bad, he's starting to believe this shit, "Well, you say you're a vampire too, go get some!"

Kakashi shook his head, "That won't work. It can't just be any blood, it has to be yours."

Naruto felt all said blood drain from him and choked, "M-Me!Why!"

Kakashi smiled, "You're the one he loves. He needs the blood of a lover, freely given. Romantic ne?"

A vein pulsed in Narutos forehead as he glared at the beaming man, "Are you insane?" Kakashi only shrugged.

Naruto turned back and looked down at Sasuke, he looked so peaceful in his sleep...

"So if I do this, he'll wake up...then what?"

Kakashi leaned against the wall and shrugged, crossing his arms, "That's between you and Sasuke."

Naruto looked back at the boy he was currently sitting on and spoke softly more to himself than to Kakashi, "So he could still leave me when he wakes up?"

Slowly Kakashi nodded in answer to the rhetorical question and spoke, sounding like too was speaking to himself.

"But could you live with not knowing?"

Naruto thought about it, if these guys weren't lying, then Sasuke was a vampire. He wasn't sure he would feel the same about him then.

On the other hand, Sasuke had been with him all this time, if he wanted to kill him, he could have already...

"If he wouldn't have fallen asleep, would he still have left me?"

Kakashi waited, thinking on the answer before smiling warmly, "Sasuke's a bit of a mystery. He always has been, no one really understands him. But I believe he really wanted to be with you, Naruto."

Blushing a bit Naruto looked away trying to hid it from the man. "How do you know?"

There wasn't even a moments rest for this answer, "He smiles around you."

Naruto had known Sasuke for only a short time, but he sort of understood that. Sasuke didn't seem the type to smile often. But as he thought back on it, the boy was always smiling or smirking around him. Naruto took a determined breath.

"...'kay."

Kakashi smiled and Naruto looked up smiling sheepishly, "Umm...how?"

The man laughed and handed Naruto a pocket knife, "Just enough for one swallow."

Naruto pouted, "That's a lot!"

Kakashi shrugged. The blonde sighed and looked down at the knife and his hand, there was no way he was cutting a wrist, that could be dangerous! However he knew a finger wouldn't draw much blood either...Kakashi sensed his dilemma and chuckled behind his hand.

"You can cut your finger and gather the blood in your mouth then transfer it-..."

"Pervert!"

Kakashi smiled, "Just a thought. I'm going to the car."

However as he left Naruto debated it...that would do it, and cutting his finger couldn't hurt too bad.  
"Damn it...you better not leave me after this Bastard."

Putting the sharp knife to his finger Naruto took a deep breath and pushed it do, dragging it a little to lengthen the cut. It stung and Naruto winced as blood gathered immediately at the tip and Naruto pulled the knife away putting the finger in his mouth, the taste was metallic and disgusting. He sucked it up, drawing more into his mouth until he was sure he had a mouthful or at least what felt like one.

Leaning down he paused for a second before putting his lips over Sasukes, the familiar somewhat dry lips soothed any misgivings about how he would feel about Sasuke. Either way, he cared deeply for the boy. Prying open the immobile lips with his tongue he felt some of the blood trickle down between their lips. Hoping he would still be able to give enough Naruto connected their mouths and opened his.

The thick blood poured into Sasukes mouth and Naruto waited for any sign of movement. But there was none. Panicking a little and hoping he wasn't too late Naruto pulled back and repeated the process, cutting the tip of his pointer finger this tip, again he drew the blood into his mouth and leaned down transferring it to the coal eyed boy. Naruto still felt no movement and cursed.

Blue eyes opened and gazed into coal black ones...

-**TBC!**-

Hmmm...these chapters are going a little fast...2 in one night...I bet they quality suck! XDD tee-hee!


	17. Carpe Jugulum 17

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: None! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!...err...wait...-cough- The poem is a exert from "Just a Little Pain" by SheVamp VvvV at ezboards. Only slightly modified for this fic's purpose, twice. XD That's what I meant.

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**: Bad Language, some more smex XD and umm...-re-reads- Oh yeah! Mild in-a-round-about-way necrophilia! -ewww!- Oh well, I say that because graves and coffins and gothic eroticism...we all have our kinks damn it! -stomps away-

* * *

**Sorrosa Girlie**: I think i should tell you...I'm so falling in love with you XD

**Trekiael**: lol I love your reviews, they make me gigle like a little Sasu-chan fangirl. XD

I dedicate this chapter to you two, you pwn! XD (oooh! ph34r the Chatspeak!)

**And to the rest of my lovely little reader-chans and -kuns**: Thank you all for the congrats and wishing Carrie and Caden well, they are doing great, both up awake and obnoxious XDD What more could a proud sister/aunt hope for XDD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke emerged from the blackness his body almost humming with hunger, it felt like he hadn't eaten in days. His lips moved pliantly against something soft...that's when the Uchiha tasted it, the bitter yet filling taste of blood.

Running on instincts alone, as his mind was too dull with sleep and hunger to be much use, Sasuke lunged forward. There was a person, a warm body near him and he hurriedly noticed the feel of their pulse. He pulled them in by an iron grip on their shoulders, whoever it was gave little protest as Sasuke forced his way into their mouth, seeking out the crimson flow. A warm tongue slid around him making the boy lose all sense of coherence as his hunger became almost animalistic. Taking care not to hurt whoever this victim was Sasuke moved their tongue with his, pressing it down on one of his elongated canines. A muffled sound came from them and the blood began to leak from the cut.

The rich, thick, metallic taste made his head spin as his body soaked up the nourishment, he was all but choking the person as he took in as much as he could. But he needed more, he tore away, still letting his eyes remain closed as he dove to the neck, directed by the steady pules in the veins. Sasuke bit in, the soft body tensing a bit before relaxing into the deadly embrace. The blood poured into his mouth from the small holes along the muscle in the neck, with each long drink Sasuke was feeling more in control, more aware...

And he was definitely more aware that the body under him felt familiar, the soft scent coming from the smooth skin, was nostalgic. He opened his eyes slowly, waiting a moment for them to adjust to the bright light cascading in from the open door. He felt disoriented at first, confused and slightly unnerved, before he blinked at the sunshine...he was awake? His eyes shifted as he felt the person in his arms go limp, they were nearly empty. His eyes lighted on slightly tanned skin, soft and unblemished, golden hair, almost glowing in the light was sticking into his vision, spikes tickling his nose.

As the realization hit him Sasuke pulled away, swallowing hard he recoiled and looked down at the boy in his arms. Naruto was limp, his blood almost completely drained and his body growing cold with the impending death. He drifted a thumb over the bloodied and kiss abused lips...the breath was shallow...Sasuke felt his heart plummet.

"Na-Naruto!"

The blondes bright blue eyes shifted in what were now slits made of his eye lids, he looked to Sasuke and blinked before what was probably an attempt at a smile crossed his face. Sasuke, felt the panic set in...what had he done...Naruto was...Naruto was...

Naruto was going to die!

The pain that raced through his body at the thought was nothing short of scathing, his mind was already working overtime on how to stop it. He couldn't take the boy to a hospital, he was almost completely drained, they wouldn't be able to help him in time! He couldn't find Kakashi, he had no idea where the man was nor was he about to risk Narutos life on if the man was feeling helpful or not! As his options and Narutos life dwindled away before him Sasuke found only one answer...not the one he wanted.

He knew the pain of being a vampire, the echoing pain of your body dying only to be reborn. He wasn't allowed to getclose to people, Sasuke wasn't cold...he was detached. A humans life was over in the blink of an eye for him, the years and ages of the world were nothing as he continued to exist. It was lonely and painful and, at times, cruel...doing this to Naruto...he wouldn't be able to stay with his friends. He'd have to forget the life he'd been leading up until now...He may never forgive him...

Besides there was a chance Naruto wouldn't make it, many would-be-vampires die during the transformation, their bodies unable to handle the change. It didn't matter how strong or how smart you were, if you couldn't take it, you wouldn't change. Of course the vampire blood in you would make it impossible to die, you would live in a suspended animations state. Dead but never free of your bodies shell. A blank slate, literally.

His heart twisted in his chest as the conflicting thoughts raced through his head. The new blood pumping through his veins was enough to fuel his sleepy body to the point of realization...there was really nothing else he could do. He didn't want Naruto to die...Not after just having met him, not after so short a time...

Sasuke resettled Naruto in the coffin, laying the boy down as he bent over him and looked into the dimming cobalt blue eyes staring up at him.

"...Naruto...I'm Sorry..."

Sasuke moved back a little, bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting into the tender flesh. It gave with a soft popping sound, as usual, and Sasuke felt the blood pour from him. He quickly took it from his mouth and, holding up the boys head, placed it to Narutos. The limp body didn't respond at first, the boys lips lay motionless against Sasukes skin as the blood filled his mouth, pouring over and spilling out in a deep red line out of the corner of his mouth. But as Sasuke felt the despair at having lost the only boy, the only person, he ever felt so strongly about...he swallowed.

Narutos eyes were closed now, but his lips were now drawing the blood from the slowly healing wound on the Uchihas wrist. Naruto drank and Sasuke smiled, relived he wouldn't be the cause of his first loves death. However he started to feel light headed after a while and pulled away gently, laying the boy down as he wiped the traces of blood from the lips. Naruto was unconscious, but Sasuke knew he wasn't dead now...not yet anyways. His body would have to die, painfully shutting down while remaining animated. It would last all night, and if he made it, he would wake up tomorrow.

Sasuke looked over Naruto, truthfully some part of him was rejoicing at the idea of spending his damned life with Naruto. The blonde was the one thing that could bring light into the boys life, that smile, that at time annoying voice...Sasuke would be able to be around it forever. The loneliness that had gripped his heart since the day he understood what 'forever' meant seemed to lift as he imagined not having to live it alone.

A final kiss was all that was said in parting as Sasuke stood, he stepped out of the coffin and looked down at Naruto. The boy was frowning already, the pain nowhere near its peek though more than enough to pierce Sasuke with guilt. It was going to be a long night...

"So you can make a lover, but I can't?"

Turning Sasuke eyed the form of Kakashi, standing in the doorway, with another glance at Naruto he moved to stand by the man.

"I had no choice...I didn't realize it was him..."

Kakashi scoffed, "Honestly, I believe I saw your eyes open before you drank from him."

Sasuke frowned as he searched the hazy memories for the moments events...there was the taste of blood, the hunger eating at him had pulled him from his sleep...from his dreams of Naruto...

"But who am I to question your motives, ne? Assuming Naruto makes it, you won't have to be alone anymore."

Sasuke spoke, cutting the very air with the edge to his voice. "You brought him here?"

"Aa."

Resisting, the urge to maim the tall vampire, Sasuke growled, his tone dripping with anger.

"You shouldn't have done that. I told you I wanted to let him go!"

"Naa, you did, you did...but you couldn't could you?" Sasuke cast him a glare, bright red eyes reflecting his anger, Kakashi raised his hands, smiling gently. "Let me just ask you this, when you fell asleep...what did you dream of?"

"...That's not the point. It was dangerous to bring him here! What is he going to say when he wakes up! What are we going to tell him!"

Kakashi grinned, "He won't reject you, Sasuke. I told him everything, he woke you up, he brought you back...do you think he did that just to tell you he didn't love you?"

Sasuke almost felt his face heat up as he moved his gaze, directing his fading hate to the poem on the wall. He hated that damn thing...it had been carved there on his brothers orders, written by him as well...

_"It is I who stands chosen To straddle the line between life and death.  
Betroth yourself to me,  
And I shall wander Evermore's onyx path As the star-clad Hierophant to the Night.  
By my side, you shall always be,  
One who brings fatality with a sigh.  
There to kiss away the dripping blood From the hungering lips;  
There to feel fingers run through our hair While we await daytime's passing;  
There to be consumed within the firestorm Of our lustful, lunar passions."_

"'Betroth yourself to me, And I Shall wander Evermore's onyx path...' What a load of bullshit."

Kakashi chuckled beside him as he spoke, a hand coming down to pat the black haired head...Sasuke glared at the action.

"You're concentrating on the wrong part, Sasuke! 'By my side, you shall always be, One who brings fatality with a sigh...There to kiss away the dripping blood from the hungering lips...' See? Sounds more like you two." Kakashis voice took on a different tone and Sasuke looked up to see him looking like he wasn't in the graveyard at all, his eyes glazed over with memories. "Your still young, by vampire standards...to spend all those years alone. Falling in love only to have them taken away in the next breath...I'm glad you won't know how that feels..."

Sasuke was surprised, at times like these he again realized Kakashi had been a vampire when he was made, he was one of the oldest vampires still alive.

"And how would you know?...I may love Naruto, and he may feel the same...but forever is a long time. It will hurt more to lose him later..."

Kakashi sighed beside him and spoke again. "...Shisui..."

Sasuke looked over at the man, "Excuse me?"

"Shisui...was my most precious person...You wouldn't know him, he was before you were born but he was an Uchiha too...I changed him, I expected to live the rest of eternity with him..."

"And?"

"And he died. Your brother was the one who did it, but while he was alive, I loved him."

Sasuke was silent, the story seemed to have no point, but he understood...Kakashi next to him stretched and yawned.

"You can't give up on loving someone because what may happen in the long run. Naruto may wake up and he may hate you. He may wake up and never want to see you again...or he may not wake up at all. That's out of your hands. You can only do what you can, for the person you love."

As the Uchiha let the words sink in Kakashi turned on his heel, "I'm sleepy, I'm going inside."

Sauske only nodded, Naruto was making small cries from the coffin now, the small whimpers making Sasuke feel ill along with the taste of the boys blonde still in his mouth. Looking once more at the poem on the wall Sasuke sighed and bent down, his arms resting on his knees as he hung his head and recited it from memory.

"'Betroth yourself to me...'" He scoffed lifting his head and resting his chin on a fist with his elbow on his knee, the other hand hanging limply. He let the cold from the wall behind him seep into his backreaching his heart as he looked to the concrete square where Naruto lay."Not like he has much of a choice now."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iruka sighed as he headed down the hallways of the school, he should have been in a good mood, he'd been free of the perverts harassing all day long. He hadn't been worried about being pounced on all day, or Kakashis rather rough treatment in the janitors closet, or being manhandled in a classroom out of nowhere. Really it had been a perfect day...

Then why was he feeling so uneasy!

Naruto hadn't been in trouble from Sasuke as the boy was apparently sick, at least that's what Kakashi said. So he didn't need to worry about his young charge...what was it! Iruka growled and slammed the doors to the school, making his way to his car. However once he reached it he paused and looked behind him as he heard a familiar voice.

"Naa, Iruka-sensei...miss me already?"

The brunette blushed at the suggestive tone in the mans voice and glared, "What are you doing here! If you can't show up for school Kakashi-SENSEI, then don't bother showing up after!"

The man chuckled, his smile again making the shorter teachers heart thump madly.

"Sorry sorry. I had to take care of something today, I'll make it up to you..."

"I don't want you to make it up-..."

His protest was cut off as Kakashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, kissing him deeply as strong arms circled his waist. Iruka stubbornly refused to open his mouth the prodding tongue, but as Kakashis hands drifted over his body, he felt his resolve weaken. He was thinking about granting Kakashi access but strong hands gripped Irukas butt, lifting him to the car hood. He opened his mouth to shout and Kakashi took it as an invite. The heady feeling of the other man invading his mouth was making Iruka almost purr in the back of his throat...damn it...If one of the teachers, or worse a student saw them...they would...be...so...The mans mind went blank as Kakashi moved to his neck, kissing and sucking with enthusiasm.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The screams began to lessen and Sasuke knew he would wake up soon, if he would at all. He went over and locked the door on the rays of the midday sun, new vampires are sensitive and the sun would fry Naruto in this state. He would need to stay out of the sun for the first few weeks.

After a long silence there was the sound of movement from the tall cement walls surrounding the wooden coffin, Sasuke quietly walked over, hoping he wasn't about to witness the last moments of his lovers life.

Sasuke moved to the coffin, looking over the edge as the blondes eyes opened and he blinked. Relief washed through him that the smaller boy had made it through the change, his screams had twisted the knife lodged in his gut all night long. Naruto groaned and Sasuke leaned over the wall, looking into the cerulean eyes.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

The boy looked understandably dazed, "...Wh-What happened"

Sasuke sighed and leaned on the concrete gazing at Naruto.

"Why did you come here, Naruto?...Kakashi told you everything right?...Why come looking for me?"

Naruto sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he spoke.

"Everything?"

After a moment it clicked and Naruto paused settling back into the coffin, his eyes locking with Sasukes. "Well...I figure...you're not really a vampire...I know all about those. You're just a guy who has strange taste and some vampire qualities." Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled sleepily but warmly, not one of those large grins he always wore, but a gentle small smile as he stared up at Sasuke. "Besides you're still Sasuke, right? I just met you, I'm not ready to give that up yet."

Sasukes overactive mind slowed and he stared blankly at Naruto...that was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever heard...He smiled and looked down at the boy. Naruto was drowsy, rightfully so, but looked like he'd made it through the change perfectly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy...what happened?"

Sasuke thought about answering, he really did, but Naruto was right before him, it was all he could do to stop himself from whooping with joy. Instead he stepped into the coffin, standing over the boy before lowering himself to his knees and then his elbows above the smaller boy. Naruto was calmly watching him the whole time and smiled to have Sasuke so close.

"Did you miss me when I wasn't there?"

Naruto scoffed and put a hand up, running it through Sasukes hair, the raven strands slipping through his fingers.

"Yeah..."

Sasuke smiled, his perverted side reacting to the incredibly cute image of Naruto looking up at him so warmly while giving the completely honest answer. Quickly he sealed his lips over Narutos, pushing the boy back into the red velvet lining of the coffin while searching his mouth. Leaning on his hands over him, Sasuke softly kissed Naruto, the blonde moved slightly, breaking their soothing embrace.

"Sasuke...I don't want to do it here..."

Again moistening the lips of the smaller boy Sasuke slipped his tongue in his mouth, but Naruto pulled away, the ever present challenge alighting in his bright blue eyes.  
"I said I'm not-..."

Sasuke smiled and shifted, moving his body against Narutos and making the smaller boy blush slightly as he felt Naruto come to life under him from days without his touch.

"Nn!...Knock it off Teme! I'm not doing it in a coffin!"

Sasuke pulled away and started kissing Narutos neck, sucking enough to leave small marks as he unbuttoned the school uniform he still wore. Nodding to humor the indigent blonde.

"Seriously! Sasukeee!"

The boy smiled and pushed up Narutos shirt, his perverted side kicking in out of sheer reaction to the adorable boy shiver from his touch, "Come on, we haven't seen each other in days, right? I've done nothing but dream of you, indulge me."

Naruto blushed and sighed letting his head fall back as he sighed. Sasuke smiled and pushed up Narutos blue shirt underneath the black jacket. He never thought he was going to be able to hold this boy again..Between the curse and the change he didn't know if Naruto would...Sasuke had never felt so happy to see anyone again. In his reverence for Naruto and the fact the boy had accepted him fully, he didn't even keep mental tabs on his hands, letting them move with instinct. It was mere seconds before he had his blonde, his Naruto, stripped and panting from the attention lavished on the oversensitive body.

Lightly grasping Narutos waist he kissed above the boys belly button, his hands sliding along Narutos sides and hips, he moved down slightly and let his tongue devour the taste of Narutos skin. A little lower and he was kissing the boys thigh as Naruto mewled with pleasure while trying to muffle it in vain. Purposefully avoiding the weeping organ of the smaller boy he leaned up, shedding his shirt. Unwilling to waste even a single second of their time together Sasuke began removing his pants. Upon hearing the clinking of the belt unbuckling, Naruto closed his eyes, his breathing irregular and his hands buried in the crimson fabric lining.

"I-I said, I didn't wan-want to do it here -pant- -pant- je-jerk..."

He smiled and kissed the soft skin of his belly.

"I know, and next time we do it, you can pick the place."

Sasuke knew he would have to struggle for a while before he could fight off his pants and with the desire he felt right now for this boy he didn't want to waste the time. It wasn't just a sexual desire, though that was burning through his entire being. He just wanted to be with Naruto, hear his laughter, see his smile, bicker with him over eating ramen (trash) for breakfast, get yelled at for touching him in public. He just wanted to be with Naruto.

Getting his pants down to his knees before getting impatient, Sasuke put a hand on Narutos hip and slid into the previously slicked entrance. A shiver ran up his spine as he gasped in the pure pleasure of being in the boy again, taking Narutos hips he started moving, barely giving the blonde time to acclimate to the invasion. Naruto arched his back and reached out for Sasuke, completely willing to do anything the blonde asked right now, Sasuke fell into Naruto letting the boys arms circle his shoulders. The small frame writhed beneath him sending sparks flying under his skin as he was all but blinded by the pleasure of holding the boy he thought he'd let go of forever.

His free hand snaked between them and he pumped Narutos length in time to the thrusts which were getting erratic and gaining speed with the building pleasure. Their breath mingled as glazed eyes locked, Naruto smiled a little and leaned up kissing Sasuke even as he moaned and pressed up against the taller boy.

"Nnn...aaahhh! Sasu-Sasuke!"

The friction between the rocking bodies and Sasukes hand caused Naruto to whimper and moan under Sasuke. Cradling the smaller boy as they moved together in the small space Sasuke kissed and touched every part of the blonde he could. Naruto tightened below him and Sasuke felt himself reach his climax with the other boy, spilling into Naruto while whispered a strangled version of Narutos name into the blonde spikes.

Sasuke felt his mind go completely blank, sailing him to a high he could only obtain while with the other boy. Then his body came back down slowly relaxing tensed muscles and slowing his breathing to normal. Sasuke panted and felt his arms trying to give way, he pulled out of Naruto and kissed the blondes forehead. Collapsing with exhaustion Sasuke lay on his side pulling Naruto in so the two were pressed together by the wooden walls and the reluctance to break contact. They lay there breathing the scent of each other in softly and completely comfortable with each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Forever seemed to pass by while the boys simply lay in each others arms, questions of what happened and what was going to happen forgotten by now. Naruto had known something was wrong, his body felt tired and sore, heavy and somewhat strange. Empty but full at the same time, he was instantly aware of Sasukes presence, he felt it like a steady hum in the still air of the tomb.

Then he'd seen Sasuke, the panic he'd felt at waking up in the coffin had melted away as the boy looked down at him with warm dark eyes. Naruto knew there was something was different about him, and he had a sinking feeling in his gut, until Sasuke tightened his grip on his shoulders.

Naruto sighed and snuggled into Sasuke who was wrapped around the blonde, explanations could wait for a little while.

-To Be Continued!-

**A/N**: Mmmm...coffin sex with smexy vampires, sucking blood and smex and more smex...yummy! Sorry but I find that sort of stuff incredibly erotic and sensual. Yeah...I'm strange...BUT YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT DAMN IT! .

M'kay! One more chapter!...I think... . Gomen!


	18. Carpe Jugulum 18

**A/N**: The title means: Seize the throat. I thought it would be a good title for a story like this. 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: None!...I think...X3

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, (slight)Kiba/Hinata, the others will be revealed throughout the story.

**Stuff for this chapter**:...hmm, well...I don't think there are any. I mean, besides that whole bad language thing, but I figure that goes without saying now. Hmmm...

**Charlie**: Capre Jugulum means seize the throat...it's a vampire story...get it?

Sorry for the brain damaged writing,I am still having giggle fits over Tr-...errr...someones review (glances at her as...back) XD

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had lay together for a while, Naruto toying with the idea of sleeping though he wasn't sure if he could. Sasuke wasn't sleeping but was quietly holding Naruto, finally the younger boy sighed and moved, sitting up to his knees in the wooden box. Sasuke was looking at him, a shadow of a smirk on his lips as Naruto tried to ignore his naked condition.

He searched for his shirt and pulled it on standing and getting out of the coffin and surrounding cement square. Sasuke sat up as well, the smaller boy decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him as he tried to steady himself on his sore legs.

"So, are you going to explain what happened now?"

There was a sigh from where Sasuke sat within the coffin, leaning on his elbows over the waist high cement wall.

"You're going to get angry."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Too late, you're still in trouble for that note bullshit you pulled. What kind of guy breaks it off in a note!"

The taller boy chuckled for a moment, "It wasn't like I had a choice, Dobe. You'd have called me crazy and kicked me out of your bed if I told you the truth."

Bright blue eyes glared at the by now familiar nickname, "Don't call me that! And maybe I would have, but it didn't make a difference, you're not getting anywhere near my bed for a long time, Asshole!"

"Hn. Whatever."

Naruto hide a small giggle at the knowledge that Sasuke could pout. There were more important things to deal with now than seeing more of Sasukes infamous cute side.

"So spill, Teme."

Sasuke sighed and heaved himself from their makeshift bed, dressing as he spoke which was quicker than Naruto who had been completely stripped.

"When I woke up I was...well, I was dazed. I thought it was a dream, then I tasted the blood." Naruto nodded him on, replaying his actions in his mind to Sasukes story. "When a vampire doesn't eat for a while, the hunger gets really bad, you think of almost nothing else. So when I tasted your blood, I got a little carried away."

Suddenly that sinking feeling came back and Naruto paused in buckling his pants and turned to look at Sasuke who was avoiding looking at him.

"By the time I realized it was you, you were already drained of most of your blood. There was no way you were going to survive. So I had no other choice but to give you some of mine...Which happens to be the way..we make others...like us."

Narutos jaw thudded to the floor as he stared at the older boy in utter shock, Sasuke at least, had the decency to look properly regretful.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Sasuke sighed, "Calm down, it's not like I planned it. You were going to die."

"Bu-But I can't be a vampire! I don't know how! I can't eat blood! I eat ramen!"

"Actually, if you eat that trash now, you'll get really sick."

Naruto froze in his lost sputtering and looked at Sasuke in horror, "No...No more ramen?"

One nod was all he got in return. "Noooooo! YOU JERK! Asshole! Perverted blood-sucking sick bastard!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi giggled as he sat outside the tomb and listened so Sasuke trying to calm down a fuming Naruto then getting angry himself, until it was a screaming match. The blonde was definitely not happy, but he would learn to accept it. Besides they all knew he was just freaking out, everything he was yelling while throwing things around in the cement structure, were all done in panic. He really loved Sasuke, same for the Uchiha. Really in all his years, he'd seen only a few look as good together as those boys did. He was happy for them.

**-CRASH!-** "This is all your **-THUD!-** fault! No more ramen ever! **-CLANG!-** Like ever!"

"No, fuck! No more ramen! Damn! Calm down Moron! **-SMASH!-** You're going to pass out! You're **-THUNK!-** strength isn't fully-..."

"Shut up! I'm never doing it **-CRASH!- **with you again! I hope your dick explodes!" **-SMASH!-**

"What does that have to do with anything!" **-THUD!-**

**-THUNK!-**"I don't know!"

Kakashi giggled to himself, for a while Naruto wouldn't be able to leave that room, the sun and even the moons light would kill him, his strength would take a while to build up, though by the sound of it, he had marvelous stamina. Everything fell silent inside and he smiled, pushing away from the wall, those two were making him jealous. Naruto was already up and playing, Iruka wouldn't be awake from his change for another day!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto glared up at Sasuke who had the smaller boy pinned to the dirty ground, they were actually glaring at one another, but Sasuke was smirking into his glare.

"Stop smiling like that! And get off me!"

The Uchiha chuckled to himself, "Once you calm down, I'll think about it."

Incredibly kissable lips pouted as Naruto relaxed, "I don't want to...I don't think I can kill people...and drinking blood is creepy."

Ebony eyes glanced around in thought before centering on the blonde youth again, he nodded a little, "Then until you can get used to it, you can drink from me."

Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "You...where would you get it?"

Sasuke shrugged, laying himself more fully on the boy. He would never get tired of how warm Narutos body was.

"I have no problem drinking the blood of others."

The blonde paled and looked like he was going to be sick, "Great...second hand blood...that's disgusting."

The Uchiha couldn't hold back another chuckle as he kissed the bridge of Narutos nose, smiling as the blonde closed his eyes to the contact but didn't fight it. He pulled back and Naruto huffed below him.

"I'm calm...now get off me."

"Why? I'm rather comfortable."

"Pervert..."

Sasuke smirked and nodded as he kissed Naruto softly on the lips, "Only with you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a before Naruto could leave the shelter of the mausoleum, once he could he took what he called 'vampire lessons' from Sasuke. He refused to kill on his own, but would drink from Sasuke, an act which always led to the coal-eyed boy turning all perverted and making comments about 'sucking other parts of him'. However Naruto had stood by his word and the smug raven-haired vampire found himself sleeping on the couch every night that week.

It was going to be hard, and Naruto knew it wasn't going to get any easier any time soon, but Sasuke would be there, that made it somehow less frightening.

Sasuke could hardly believe his luck, after 300 years of waiting, sleeping, and being alone...he had his 'important person' and he had no intention of letting him go.

**-OWARI!-**

Final chapter...DONE!

-mini-parties- WooooWhoooooooo! Booya baby! -dances and throws streamers- Thanks for hanging in there with me, this was actually my first multi-chapter, at least my first intentional one. I didn't think it would be so well received, really. But who cares! IT'S OVER! -hands out champagne- Ahh! It feels good to be free of alllllllll responsibility again! -kicks back and watches the clouds- I feel like Shikamaru!

-cough- Sorry for the insanity, thanks for reading and reviewing, I think I fell in love with all of you! TT.TT I'm sad to see you go! -sobs- I may have to do a epilogue just to see you all again! XD

Thanks to all of you for your support and help and readership! I really appreciate it, I had planned to list names of everyone who I fell in love with while writing this, but I can't as there are way too many of you beautiful people. Seriously, I never expected it to be so well liked, you all rock and hope to talk to each and every one of you again (including flamers! I WILL CONVERT YOU! RAHAHAHAHA)

Well see you next fic! XD

**Ja ne!**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N**: Well...I guess I made a fairly long epilogue...but that's fine, I wanted to round off everything for you all -blows kisses to readers- 

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boy x boy) Language, encounters of a sexual nature and whatever else I want to throw in later. This is really not a fic for the homophobic minor, know what I mean? So if your can't rent porn and buy your own cigarettes leave now. . You have been warned. (Specific warning on the top of each chapter)

**Props**: Gah, props for this goes to everyone who begged for it, You all are the reason I wrote it, I just hope it doesn't suck. XD -no confidence-

**Disclaimer**: ... -- As if you don't know.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, KakIru

**Stuff for this chapter**: Foul Language and Smutty Scenes. Well duh, this is me after all! XD

**A/N**: This is set maybe a couple months to a year...yeah...yeah, lets go with a year, into the future. M'kay!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carpe Jugulum! (Seize the Throat!) Epilogue! (Epilogue)  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sky was a endless mass of ebony, broken only by the tiny pinpricks of stars that glittered, looking close enough to touch yet remained so far. Deep in the inky depths of the city below shouts and loud televisions could be heard while cars screeched at one another like so many wild animals. The only light given off in the sea of coal were the thin pools of yellow light flowing from the street lamps, a sickly looking reprieve in the endless dark. The other glow casting out it's warm reaches of pale light into the city, was the moon, full and large, grinning down at the dangerous night ensnaring the ghettos and subherbs of the crowded metropolis.

Sitting in the middle of the malicious midnight was a small boy, no bigger than maybe 5 foot and some, crouched on a large cement overhang of a crumbling church not far from his home. Large ocean blue eyes gazed at the world around him, this was the world he lived in, one he belonged to, as much as a person like him could anyways. Yet this world was completely different. He was still Uzumaki Naruto, loud, rude, friendly and a bustling ball of energy, but now he was a lot more than that.

He licked his lips, swallowing loudly to rid himself of the cotton-mouth taste left over by his metallic meal. Blood wasn't the best thing he'd ever tasted, he actually really didn't like it, but he had to eat. It was a curse he'd accepted when he'd fallen for someone so dangerous, Uchiha Sasuke. Everything about the boy screamed danger and sin, but that was part of his appeal, at least to Naruto.

"Hey, you ready"

Naruto tipped his head back seeing the very object of his thoughts standing behind him, hands in the pockets of his black pants while his red shirt stood out against the onyx expanse. He smiled a little, standing and dusting off his pants.

"Yeah."

Nodding once Sasuke turned and began leaping from one tarred rooftop to the next, knowing full well Naruto was behind him. The two boys, one blending with the night as effortlessly as a shadow, while the other stood out against it in orange shorts and a white shirt mocked it. Naruto was always like that though, a poor excuse for a vampire. He didn't eat as often as Sasuke did, choosing only to feed every other night and only at night. His temperament had even stayed the same, something Sasuke was dearly thankful for, he had altered Naruto, made him into something steps above a human and inches from a god, but Naruto had stayed Naruto.

"When did we have to meet Kakashi and Iruka?"

"In an hour."

Naruto nodded, memorized by watching the world zip by underneath them as they leapt and traveled at a speed Naruto hadn't quite gotten used to yet. They were headed home, no longer the one room flat Naruto had lived in for so many years of his teenage life, but their home...

Naruto had refused to move into the Uchiha place until it was fixed up, something Sasuke was hesitant to do, but in the end Naruto won and the place had been completely fixed. It was still creepy, the graves were something Sasuke wouldn't budge on, but at least inside Naruto knew the place as the home he shared with his friends and Sasuke. They reached the iron rusted gate soon, landing softly on the gravel with sound nor shift to announce their presence. Sasuke reached back, his hand open and waiting, knowing the queue Naruto reached out, their fingers interlocking and the warmth of the other boys hand warming the blonde considerably.

"There is time before they come back...lets go to the room."

Naruto felt his face heat up, still not immune to the sultry tone Sasukes voice would take on when he mentioned their room.

"You just want to have sex before everyone gets here and we can't...pervert."

Sasuke chuckled, pushing open the door that was almost never locked. They didn't need it to be, there were rumors about ghosts and murders up at the spooky Uchiha place...only half were right.

Once they got inside Sasuke pulled Naruto up, wrapping his arms around the slim waist as he put Naruto in front of him and rested his chin on the smaller boys shoulder. "If I wanted to have sex with you, audience or no, I would do it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke knew Naruto believed him, mostly because he was being completely honest. Naruto was his and he would be damned if some visitors would get in the way of him enjoying his little lover. It just so happened that right now there wasn't anyone to interrupt them. The thought spread warmth through Sasukes who body as it had a hundred times before, he wanted to be inside his Naruto.

He kissed the boys neck, making Naruto pause on his way up the stairs, sure he'd complained, but he was still leading them toward the bedroom anyways. Kami-sama is should be illegal to be that damn cute.

"Nn...Sasuke...At least wait until we get up to the bedroom!"

All he got in answer was Sasukes tongue slipping out to lap at his skin, sucking slightly and making the purplish bruise show, marking him 'Property of Uchiha Sasuke'. Sasukes hand knew Narutos body by memory and instinct, pushing up the boys shirt and delighting in the feel of the soft skin underneath. Naruto, always weak against Sasukes soft-but-not hands, whimpered softly as Sasukes reached a nipple, teasing it knowingly.

"D-Damn it...you never listen to me...Mmmn!"

Sasuke smiled, his hand freeing Naruto from the delicious torture only to take his chin in hand and tip it so Naruto and Sasuke was watching one another.

"Not true. I listen to every moan and cry you've ever made."

Naruto tried to look unimpressed but simply looked pleading as he spoke, his voice breathless with arousal that matched Sasukes own. "That's not what I meant, Teme..."

Sasuke smirked, "Sure it was." Before Naruto could argue again he sealed his lips over the warm and slightly dry ones of his little lover.

The blonde melted into the kiss, body moving back into Sasukes in silent plea for the pleasure only the other boy could give him. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke just how well their bodies fit together, like whoever had crafted his little angel had done so just for him. Kami-sama that was a wonderful feeling. Pushed on my passion and his rapidly beating heart Sasuke deepened the kiss, releasing Narutos chin to let his hand drift lower, slowly, almost painfully so, undoing the buttons on his shorts. Naruto moaned into the kiss while Sasukes other hand slipped back into his shirt, silently fuming that he didn't have more hands with which to fondle the smaller boy.

He unzipped Narutos pants, reaching in for his erection, feeling the shudder pass through the blonde at the touch. He released his mouth as he began slowly stroking the full length and trying to ignore his own, he wanted to make Naruto feel good first.

"Aahhhnnn! Sas-..Sasuke"

The boys voice was soft and teased Sasukes every sense as he honed in on the beautiful voice and shuddering breath pouring from kiss abused lips. His hand sped up causing Naruto to arch against him, moving into the strong hand then back into Sasukes chest, causing the others erection to throb painfully. He saw a hand come up and cover Narutos mouth, like he would allow that, the only thing better than feeling the boy was hearing him...he loved that voice when it called out to him like that.

"Naru...Naruto, don't hold it in."

The blondes eyes fluttered open and gazed into Sasukes as he reluctantly removed his hand, grabbing the railing as Sasuke squeezed slightly and quickened his pace yet again.

"Sasu..ke...I'm gonna-..."

Naruto tensed against him, the smaller boys body pressing against him in release while Sasuke latched his mouth once again down on Narutos, he could feel Narutos heart thumping madly in his chest and smiled into the kiss.

Kami-sama he loved this boy.

However the heavenly moment was broken by a small cough coming from behind them. Sasuke and Naruto froze and slowly looked back, standing in the doorway was Iruka and Kakashi, along with the others they had been sent to pick up. Shikamaru sighed, moving passed the door and it's smug looking occupants and into the parlor.

"I know it's tiresome, but you could have at least saved it for your bedroom."

Naruto quickly turned away and slapped Sasukes hand away while fighting with his shorts that had slipped nearly to his hips. Sasuke looked at his cum covered and recently slapped hand in dismay...he knew he should have just fucked him into the stairs without the romance. Damn it! Chouji hurried after Shikamaru, blushing into his bag of chips while Shino marched passed them only a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Kiba however wasn't going to let them off so easy.

"Damn blood-boy! Are all you vampires gay perverts or what!"

Sasuke sighed, reluctantly leaving Naruto on the stairs, fuming because his shorts seemed to have betrayed him in their refusal to get back into place. He needed to clean his hand and have a cold shower. Kakashi however walked by, his arm around a blushing Irukas waist as he took the liberty to answer the boy smirking up at Naruto.

"Pretty much."

Iruka sputtered something about Kakashi lying but it didn't really get caught as Naruto chose that moment to finish with his evil-shorts-from-hell and turn, shouting at Kiba.

"None of you're damn business mutt! And why the hell didn't you knock! I should have you arrested for breaking and entering!"

Sasuke, having washed his hand and calmed down...slightly, walked back by on his way to the other room with everyone else andsmirked.

"They live here Dobe."

The blonde took a second to realize that yes, he was right, in fact it had been Narutos idea to ask his friends if they wanted to come fill some of the empty rooms in the overlarge house. Damn Sasuke and his logic.

"...Don't call me Dobe, asshole!...This is all your fault!"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, "They were early."

He took a seat on the open love seat and Kiba came in, having tired of arguing with Naruto and decided to fight Kakashi for the remote. Naruto came in a moment later and huffed but took a seat next to Sasuke, mumbling something about going celibate. Sasuke scoffed but remained silent, as if he would really allow that.

Not likely.

Iruka, having recovered from the embarrassment of walking in on the two boys in such an intimate moment, offered to cook dinner for the four boys. It had taken a while for the man, but he'd eventually gotten used to the vampire lifestyle as well as Naruto. Which meant he was a piss poor excuse for a vampire as well. As far as Sasuke was concerned, it was just their inexperience that made them so naive, but (on Naruto at least) it also made him fucking cute!

Sasuke put his hand in Narutos, smiling to himself at the visions of what he was most definitely going to do to Naruto later

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kakashi smiled at Iruka who had been avoiding his gaze almost all day, really, you get just a little frisky while playing teacher/student in the principles office and suddenly you're not to be looked at. Well...maybe he should have asked Iruka if he wanted to before molesting him in the room...but damn it! Iruka looked really cute today!

As his dolphin got up to make dinner for the boys Kakashi waited a moment, his eyes furiously trying to remove Irukas pants by wishing alone, before getting up and following him. If Sasuke and Naruto could have fun in strange places why couldn't he? He walked into the kitchen and found Iruka bent down and searching the fridge for something, his eyes zeroed in on the target and he felt himself try to drool. Could Iruka be begging for it anymore!

Not hesitating a moment Kakashi moved forward, silent steps bringing him, pelvis first, into Iruka, his arms immediately locking around the smaller mans waist as he shot up, shock and a blush evident on his face.

"K-Kakashi! What are you doing! I'm cooking!"

Nodding and kissing the top of the mans head he used his teeth to pull out the ponytail holder, freeing the brown locks that tickled his nose now.

"Hai Hai, I'm helping."

Iruka blushed and squirmed in his taller lovers arms, trying to sound reprimanding but only managing a weak protest.

"No you're not..you're distracting!"

Kakashi laughed, using a grip on Irukas hips to turn the man to face him, his hands playing along Irukas sides, slowly inching the shirt up. Iruka wriggled around, forgoing the use of actual words as he throat refused to emit anything but moans and whimpers. Kakashi moved his hips against Irukas, smiling at the semi-erection he felt through the fabric, his dolphin was so sensitive.

"Kashi..stop it...Nnnn...I'm cooking!"

The silver-haired man moved his hips again, securing a slow but steady movement against the brunette who was now being pressed up against the counter.

"I can tell...come on 'Ruka, just a little...I've been without for hours already!"

The smaller man frowned even as his hips moved to press against Kakashis and his answering hardness, Kakashi bent, his mouth covering Irukas as his tongue searched the familiar cavern of his lovers mouth. Iruka gave up and leaned into Kakashi, their rhythm picking up speed to match their rising pleasure at the friction. Iruka moaned into the kiss, the sound making it's way all the way to Kakashis erection and spurring the man on.

He grabbed Irukas hips, almost lifting the man in his haste to reach that ultimate peak of orgasm. He felt it coming, coiling and uncoiling in his stomach with each movement or the other mans hips and each flick of his tongue over Kakashis own. Iruka was a reluctant starter but damn once he got started he was go good!

"Mmmmnnnn...Kashi!"

"Nnhhh!"

The cries were muffled by their mouths, still crushed together in their heated embrace, each feeling the distinct discomfort in their pants...now they would have to go upstairs. Kakashi smiled, withdrawing from his lovers mouth with a smug look at the dazed face of the smaller man.

"Lets go clean up."

Iruka shook his head, letting Kakashi support his weight while he fought for some semblance of normal thought process.

"Nngghh...have to cook for the boys..."

Kakashi scoffed, glancing around before eyeing the freezer. He opened it, still hugging Iruka to him as a quick scan revealed a frozen pizza and a few boxes of fudge popsicle's, a strange favorite food of the somber Shino. He pushed Iruka back, smiling before kissing him once again.

"Stay here."

The most Iruka could manage was a quick nod before Kakashi hurriedly threw the pizza on a pan and into the over, reminding himself to pick up the box and wrapping later. He grabbed Iruka, hormones pushing his actions, and raced from the room, headed for the stairs.

"Boys the pizza is in the oven, it'll be done in 30 minutes! Watch it!"

Iruka managed to add on his two cents while being hauled behind a turned on Kakashi, "An no staying up too late! You've all got school tomorrow! I mean it Naruto!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru sighed as they heard the treating, almost running, footsteps of the two men. Sasuke leaned over and whispered something to Naruto, Shikamaru had to roll his eyes at the actions of his friends and teachers as Sasuke stood, making the excuse of being tired before dragging Naruto away.

He exchanged a quick look with the other four boys, Shino smirking, Chouji eating and blushing, and Kiba grinning.

"Do you think when you become a vampire you're sex drive grows like a hundred fold?" Kiba asked this with a smug grin on his face which promise harassment for Naruto later, at least until Sasuke got tired of it and threatened the boy.

Shino snorted and looked back to the television, having temporarily gotten control of the remote and found an interesting bug documentary.

"It appears so."

Chouji blushed more, almost burying his head in the chips as Shikamaru sigh, "Troublesome"  
None of the four knew how exactly their bright friend had suckered them into living there, but at least turning into vampires hadn't done much for the four males personalities. To the four human boys sitting, once again fighting over what to watch, they may live with four vampires, but as they all told Naruto when informed of the change.

'So? You've always been strange, now we just know why.'

That pretty much summed it up. They were surrounded by freaks, what harm could a couple horny vampires do?

**-Owari!-**

Hmmm...I wrote and rewrote this about 5 or 6 times, each worse than the last, but I think I like this version. This was for those of you who wanted a epilogue. My thank you to you lovely peoples! -glomps readers- hope everyone is feeling fulfilled now because unless i do a sequal (maybe, maybe not) this is the last touch to this fic! -DUN DUN DUN!- tee-hee XD


End file.
